


Как англичанин килт полюбил

by Marchela24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Modern Era, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-сериал  о жизни двух парней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Клетка (вместо эпиграфа)

**Author's Note:**

> Tref   
> Clarence Le Grand

Вик пытался сдержать дыхание и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь неважном. Например, на клетке. Но это помогало слабо.  
Клетка была крупная. Она шевелилась при движении, завораживала Вика, будила в нем скрытые желания, рождала неуместные фантазии. Хотелось заглянуть под клетку.  
Нет, не так - хотелось сунуть руку под клетку.

Черт дернул Дональда шепнуть ему перед самым праздником:  
\- Люблю аутентичность! - и глазами так зыркнул, показывая, где именно он особо тщательно соблюдал историческую достоверность.  
Проклятье! Ну вот, опять...

Стройные ноги Дона пришли в движение, лихо отплясывая танец. Клетчатый тартан призывно колыхнулся на упругой заднице.  
Что он творит?! Еще немного - и то, на что имеет право смотреть только Вик, станет всеобщим достоянием. А там есть, на что посмотреть... и что потрогать.

В конце концов, повеселились и хватит. Вику уже невтерпеж запустить руки под это клетчатое непотребство. Огладить разгоряченное тело, сгрести и взвесить потяжелевшие яйца, провести ребром ладони между поджавшимися половинками.  
Вик заставит Дона наклониться, раздвинет пошире его ноги в гольфах и подвязках, задерет эту манящую клетку и...  
И покажет, что и сассенахи бывают ох как горячи!  



	2. Выход

Когда Дон решал, что пора приготовить хаггис, единственным выходом для Вика было бежать из дома. Дня на три. Миль на триста. И лучше - через пролив.  
Во Франции лечить стресс будет, наверное, приятно... изысканная кухня и все такое. А вовсе не этот ужасный бараний желудок, который должен сутки плавать в кастрюле. И в кухню ведь не зайдешь, зная, что это где-то рядом.

\- Предложи ему равноценный обмен на другое блюдо, - сказала практичная Джинни.

Вик облазил весь Интернет в поисках «приличного» шотландского яства. Ничего не цепляло. Или не было мясным, или не требовало долгой подготовки и медитации, что особенно любил Дон.

Вик тупо уставился в экран монитора. На экране всплывала реклама порносайтов, которые посматривал Дональд...

\- Ну как, нашел выход? - спросила Джинни в понедельник.  
Вик расплылся в мечтательной улыбке.  
\- Все отлично. Шотландское, мясное, и у Дона есть время помедитировать.  
\- То есть, теперь в воскресенье на обед у вас что-то особенное, фирменное блюдо? Надо заглянуть к вам, мальчики, как-нибудь.  
\- Типа того... Но оно очень, очень особенное. Шотландское. Ну, ты понимаешь. Не думаю, что тебе понравится.  
Их прервал звук входящего сообщения.

«Сосал ты просто божественно».

Вик довольно ухмыльнулся. Всегда можно найти выход.


	3. Калькулятор

Дональд, поджав ноги, восседал на барном стуле в одних трусах, беззвучно шевелил губами, периодически тыкал пальцем в калькулятор и что-то записывал в блокнот. Рядом остывала чашка с кофе, который заботливо сварил Вик.  
Вик время от времени хмуро поглядывал на Дона, но спрашивать опасался. В основном, потому что боялся услышать ответ.  
Кнопочки калькулятора все щелкали, и Вик нервно ёрзал на своем месте.

«Только не это, только не это...»

\- Ты ешь слишком много мяса и слишком мало овощей,- Дон наконец оторвался от своих подсчетов.  
Вик немного расслабился и выдохнул.  
\- В меня просто столько овощей не лезет.  
\- Это смотря какие и куда. Кабачки, может, и нет, а вот спаржа или огурчики...

Вик опять напрягся. Если Дональд начинает по-дурацки шутить - дело дрянь. Главное, не форсировать разговор самому - может, пронесет еще.

Дональд еще немного повертел в руках калькулятор.  
\- Вик, мы точно сможем себе это позволить. Поменьше твоей вырезки и стейков, а я обещаю свести курево к минимуму, возьму подработку на вечер... и еще, ты же знаешь, Глен давно приглядывается к малышке. Ну Вик, ну пожалуйста... я все-все подсчитал!

Не пронесло.

Дон давно загорелся идеей проехать летом по Шотландии на своих колесах. Обсуждал и составлял маршруты, читал отзывы в Интернете. Вику ни разу не улыбалось почти месяц отбивать себе задницу вместо того, чтобы поваляться где-нибудь под южным солнышком. Тем более, если ради этого надо было начать жрать меньше мяса и влезть в кредит. А в том, что без кредита не обойтись, Вик не сомневался.

Маленькая резвая «Ямаха» Дона не рассчитана на такие подвиги. «Сузуки Интрудер», на который давно облизывался Дон - другое дело.  
Но Вик знал, что ломается только для вида: на самом деле, он почти ни в чем не мог отказать Дону. Тот уже поднимал тему, просил... и ведь как просил, зараза! У Вика мозги утекали через одно место, и только надежда на продолжение «уговоров» не позволяла ему мгновенно капитулировать.

«Подсчитал он! Ну-ну...»

\- Ну, хорошо...  
Дональд победно вскинул руки, спрыгнул со стула, обежал вокруг барной стойки и запрыгнул на Вика.  
\- Погоди. И мы навестим твоего дядю Дугала? - Дон кивнул, еще не чуя подвоха. - Того самого дядю Дугала, который ревностный поборник традиций? - Дон опять кивнул, но уже менее уверенно - видимо, закрались кое-какие подозрения. - И чтобы уважить дядю Дугала мы приедем... нет, ты - его племянник, ты приедешь к нему во всей красе, да, Дональд? То есть, ты от Эдинбурга до Перта, где окопался дядя Дугал, поедешь в своей милой клетчатой юбочке, да, Дональд? Уважь уж старого дядю Дугала... ну, и меня заодно. А иначе - какое же это слияние с природой и историческими корнями?

Вик злорадно улыбнулся. Представил, как прижмется вплотную к Дону, как будет держаться за его стройные мускулистые бедра, как обнимет поперек груди, а может даже и погладит немного...  
А может даже и подрочит немного. Чуть-чуть, без ущерба для безопасности движения, да.  
Или заставит Дона снять обтягивающие боксеры, усесться голой гладенькой промежностью на горячую кожу мотоциклетного сиденья, и тепло будет постепенно передаваться Дону, а Вик станет медленно-медленно его ласкать и разогревать еще сильнее. А потом возьмет его - тепленького, разомлевшего...

У Вика организуется свой маршрут и свои точки, где он будет останавливать мотоцикл и трахать Дона. На мотоцикле, на травке, в отеле, на веранде дяди Дугала...  
Дай Бог, Вику и после овощной диеты хватит на это сил.

«Погоди, расчетливый ты наш. У меня свои расчеты. И мне для этого никакой калькулятор не нужен».


	4. Гуру

В четверг позвонила тетя Маргарет и загадочным голосом сообщила:  
\- Есть дело. Скоро буду.

Если тетя Маргарет наводила таинственность - жди беды. Дональд так честно Вику и сказал. Вик же беспечно отмахнулся - мол, каких проблем можно ждать от безобидной тети Маргарет? Главное - не есть на Рождество присланный ею пудинг.

Тетя Маргарет сразу взяла быка за рога.  
\- Донни, ты же не будешь против, если у вас погостит кузен Калеб? Ну, ты должен его помнить. Они живут недалеко от Глазго. Его мать еще неудачно вышла замуж за парня из Беркшира, а он ее бросил, да и чего можно было ожидать от англичанина? Прости, Вик, я не это имела в виду.

Дональд попытался прояснить картину:  
\- Извини, тетя, я чего-то, наверное, не понимаю, но почему именно мы? Мы как бы не самая образцовая семья в не самом большом доме, чтобы принимать... как там его? - кузена Калеба. Да и с какой радости? Мы его знать не знаем. Я его мать видел пару раз на каких-то очередных похоронах. Или это было крещение?..

Тетя Маргарет потупила глазки и от души просморкалась в огромный вышитый кружевной платок с монограммой «ММ».  
\- Разве я не сказала самого главного? Бедный Калеб оказался пида... извини, Вик, я не это имела в виду... гомосексуалом, - тетя печально вздохнула.

Вик молча вытаращил глаза. Дональд подавился или закашлялся - в общем, издал какой-то булькающий звук.  
И тетя Маргарет радостно воспользовалась их замешательством, чтобы ретироваться, по дороге раздавая ценные указания.  
\- Покажите мальчику город, сводите на танцы. Бедный Калеб, еще девственник, - тетя мечтательно вздохнула.  
Дон попытался отыграть назад.  
\- Так, тетя, стоп, подожди. Неужели это так необходимо? Может, ему еще рано?  
\- А кому я еще могу доверить бедного Калеба? - почти искренне возмутилась тетя Маргарет. - Кроме вас, я знаю только одного пида... прости, Вик... гомосексуала - кузена Аластера. Мало того, что ему почти пятьдесят, но я точно знаю, что он носит в своем спорране огромный флакон смазки, и это точно неподходящая компания для бедного Калеба!  
И после этого откровения тетушки и след простыл.

\- «Бедный кузен Калеб!» - передразнил Вик и заржал.  
\- Ты на самом деле не врубаешься? - совершенно серьезно спросил Дональд.  
\- А что такого? Поживет пацан у нас пару дней, что этому голубку сделается? Вот послал же Бог имечко!*  
\- Пару дней? Пару дней?! Эта «пара дней» может запросто растянуться на пару лет! Забудь, что у нас есть дом! Забудь про личную жизнь! Отныне это - кампус, общежитие для пида... прости, Вик, - Дональд не удержался чтобы тоже передразнить тетку. - Все пида... гомосексуалы Шотландии будут проходить инициацию у нас в доме! Кузены, друзья кузенов, одноклассники кузенов, все Макдугалы, Макферсоны, Мак-Грегоры...  
Дональд схватился за голову и заметался по комнате.  
\- Что, все так серьезно? - Вик начал проникаться.  
\- Более чем!  
\- Ладно, не дергайся, что-нибудь придумаем, посоветуемся с ребятами...

Кузен Калеб оказался вполне себе нормальным парнем. Доставленный практически под конвоем тети Маргарет, в чистеньком поло с эмблемой «Селтика» и с прилизанной прической, он сначала произвел удручающее впечатление на парней. Однако определенный в комнату для гостей, он выполз оттуда через полчаса в майке-алкоголичке, заниженных джинсах и с торчащим во все стороны тщательно залакированным хайром.  
\- По пивку за знакомство? - Вик решил быть гостеприимным.  
\- Можно, - Калеб старался не борзеть и присматривался к хозяевам.  
\- Выживаешь? - Дональд кивнул, намекая на прикид.  
\- Девственник? - Вик не церемонился.  
Калеб ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага, конечно...  
\- На чем спалился?  
\- На порнухе...  
\- Тупо.  
\- Да, старо, как мир.  
\- Надолго к нам?  
\- На пару дней, пока мой парень не приедет из Европы. Снимем жилье в Глазго...  
\- Ладно, - подытожил Вик, - оторвемся пока. Поможешь нам, кстати.

В воскресенье тетя Маргарет, как и обещала, «заглянула» на чай.  
\- Ой, извини тетя, мы ждали тебя немного позже, - Дональд был сама любезность.

На кухне, куда Маргарет решила отнести пудинг собственного приготовления, ей бросились в глаза странные яркие предметы, почти сплошь заполнившие барную стойку. Присмотревшись, Маргарет застыла в изумлении.  
Это были члены! То есть, фаллоимитаторы. Большие и очень большие, отвратительных ядовитых расцветок - зеленые, фиолетовые, черные... Некоторые флуоресцировали, некоторые вибрировали, на некоторые были надеты презервативы.  
Маргарет непонятно зачем протянула к одному из них руку...  
\- Ой, нет, нет, тетя! Не трогай, эти с краю в презервативах - использованные, - тут же подскочил Дональд. - Сейчас все уберем.  
Маргарет отдернула руку, развернулась и пулей вылетела из кухни.  
За чаем в гостиной она немного успокоилась.

Бедный Калеб выглядел притихшим, глаз не поднимал, почти не присаживался - все бегал, накрывал на стол, подавал печенье, разливал чай...  
Маргарет прямо поверить не могла, что он участвовал в этих оргиях. А хозяева все нахваливали гостя:  
\- Калеб хороший мальчик, воспитанный, послушный... правда ему не помешает твердая рука.  
Тетя Маргарет согласно кивала и молча прихлебывала чай.  
Как раз в этот момент в дверь позвонили.

\- Извини тетя, доставка.  
Маргарет любопытно вскинулась - она была ярой поклонницей всяких передач типа «Телемагазин на диване» и нередко баловала себя новой кастрюлей, ножами или вибромассажером для ног.  
Зашедшие грузчики в одинаковых синих комбинезонах распаковывали большую коробку.  
\- Это новый тренажер? - спросила она, подобравшись к грузчику помоложе.  
\- Это дыба, леди, - ответил тот, не оглядываясь. - Крепления проверять будем? На кого настраивать?  
\- На него, - Вик кивнул на Калеба.

Грузчик достал рулетку и примерился к подошедшему Калебу.  
Калеб поднял и развел руки, и Маргарет увидела то, что раньше было прикрыто рубашкой - шею обхватывал тонкий черный ошейник.  
Вот это было уже слишком.

\- Дональд! Можно тебя на минуточку?! - в голосе Маргарет сквозила вся суровость шотландских зим. - Мы уезжаем. Я вспомнила, что давно не навещала кузину Мюриэл. Калеб, проводишь меня до Глазго!  
\- Да, тетя.  
\- Как скажешь, тетя.

Калеб собрался на удивление быстро. Уже в дверях он обернулся и подмигнул:  
\- Пока, парни. Рад был повидаться.  
\- Калеб!  
\- Уже иду, тетя...

* * *

\- Стойкая женщина, - ухмыльнулся «грузчик» постарше, откупоривая пиво.  
\- Еще какая, - гордо подтвердил Дональд.  
\- Ну, что, Джеймс, опробуем твою дыбу или запакуем обратно? - спросил Вик.  
\- На кого будем ставить крепления, сэр? - заржал Джеймс.  
\- Конечно, на Дональда, - похабно облизнулся Вик.  
\- А тебе не жирно будет? - отмахнулся Дон. - Хотя... пару штучек с кухни все-таки оставьте. Для Вика, конечно.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - покивали парни.

* * *

\- Итак, внимание! Гуру однополого секса сейчас откроет тебе истину, - заунывным голосом посулил Дональд.  
\- Истину свою открой пошире! - деловито попросил Вик. - А то эти новые игрушки Джеймса просто офигенно здоровые.

__________________  
* Калеб ( в пер.) - «голубь»


	5. Семейные узы

\- Черт! Черт, черт...  
\- Какого хрена?! - Вик накрыл голову подушкой, но это не помогло. Дон продолжал ерзать по кровати и чертыхаться.  
«Поспать не дадут», - подумал наученный горьким опытом Вик.  
А очень хотелось. Вчера они неплохо так надрались в пабе с ребятами, потом долго - что не удивительно по такой-то пьяни! - трахались. Потом уснули... и это было, по ощущениям Вика, минут пять-десять назад.

Вик с трудом высунул голову из-под подушки и стянул с головы невесть откуда взявшуюся маску для сна.  
\- Что на этот раз? Колись.

Дон перестал чертыхаться и горестно вздохнул:  
\- Дядя Аластер.  
\- Что, опять? Тот самый дядя Аластер, который со смазкой?  
\- Нет, это другой дядя Аластер. И он женится.  
\- Что за моду взяли... неужели все геи поголовно решили пожениться?! - Вик искренне возмутился.  
\- А что ты имеешь против свадьбы геев? - Дон начал заводится.  
Это была вообще-то больная тема, и трезвый Вик ни за что не ляпнул бы нечто подобное. Но Вик с похмелья соображал намного хуже.  
\- Ничего такого, детка, успокойся. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Ну, что хорошего в браке? Твои родители разбежались. Мои хоть и нет, но иногда думаешь, что лучше бы развелись.  
\- Но у нас ведь не так? - Дон посмотрел по-щенячьи, а когда он так смотрел, Вик готов был подарить ему луну и звезды. - И потом, - спохватился Дон, - с чего ты взял, что дядя Аластер - гей? Неужели ты думаешь, что все мои дяди - геи? Или дяди Аластеры - все геи?  
\- Так, все. Я запутался. Сколько у тебя дядюшек по имени Аластер?  
\- Кажется, три или четыре... Понимаешь, Аластер - это семейное имя. И есть еще Аластер, который на самом деле кузен, но он старый, и поэтому его тоже зовут «дядя».  
\- Так он что, решил на старости лет женится? - Вик уже совсем ничерта не соображал.  
\- Да нет же! - Дон начал психовать. - Это не дядя Аластер-гей и не дядя Аластер, который кузен, это просто дядя Аластер... ну, тот, который женится.  
\- Но если он не гей и не старый... - продолжал тупить Вик, - так в чем проблема?  
\- Проблема в том, что я забыл...  
\- Забыл купить подарок?  
\- Забыл, где живет именно этот дядя Аластер, а конверт от приглашения выбросил. И куда теперь ехать? Спрашивать у родни нельзя - я стану всеобщим посмешищем.  
\- И всех делов?! И стоило меня из-за этого будить? Я не выспался, во рту кошки насрали, а в постели половина клана МакГрегор тусуется! - Вик был искренне возмущен, а от этого похмелье проходило быстрее. - О, я знаю, что делать: мы выследим твою тетю Маргарет. Она поедет на свадьбу, а мы за ней!  
\- Ага, шикарная идея... Тебе, по-моему, кошки не только в рот насрали, но и на голову... Погоди! Кошки... я знаю, что делать. Собирайся! - Дон попытался сдернуть с Вика одеяло, но Вик перехватил его на подлете, скрутил и мгновенно оказался сверху.  
\- Не так быстро, детка! Дяди и кошки подождут, пока дядя Вик не оближет и не приласкает своего котенка.  
Дон моментально расслабился, обмяк и позволил Вику получить свою порцию утреннего удовольствия. Да и сам тоже не зевал.

\- Кто такой дядя Ангус? - Вик дождался момента посадки на мотоцикл, иначе семейные хроники могли оказаться довольно долгими.  
\- Дядя Ангус - заводчик кошек. У него есть отличные кошки с хорошими родословными, - гордо сообщил Дон.  
В планы Вика не входило знакомится еще и с кошачьей родней, поэтому он вернул гордое дитя шотландских нагорий на суровую английскую землю.  
\- Так, давай, Дон - не темни.  
\- У дяди Ангуса есть хобби - он ведет наше генеалогическое древо. И все про всех знает.  
\- И даже то, что я потряхиваю... то есть, потрахиваю одну из его веточек? - Вик уже устроился за спиной Дона и недвусмысленно провел рукой по его промежности.  
\- Дядя Ангус знает все! Скажем ему, что ты интересуешься историей рода, и потихоньку вырулим на Аластера.  
\- Да уж... крутой план - провести выходной в компании чокнутого дядюшки и линяющих кошек. Понеслись, веточка!

К удивлению Вика, дядя Ангус оказался не старым еще чуваком в потертых джинсах. Древо он хранил в навороченном компе и не очень поверил в байки про внезапно проснувшееся любопытство Вика. Короче, расколол он их в первые же минуты, дал адрес Аластера и усадил пить чай.  
\- На самом деле, это очень интересное занятие, - с улыбкой заявил он Вику. - Можно узнать много интересного о своих предках. Или найти родню. Вот ты знаешь что-нибудь о своем древе?  
Дон осторожно посмотрел на Вика. Тема родни для того была весьма болезненной.  
\- Ничего я не знаю, - буркнул Вик.  
\- Но что-то же тебе рассказывали? - настаивал дядя Ангус.  
\- Не особо, - Вик насупился еще больше.  
Дон уже хотел попытаться сменить тему, когда Вик внезапно встрепенулся.  
\- Кажется, прадед был из большой семьи - куча детей... а его отца звали Эван Росс, и он был полковником.

Ангус оживился - по всему выходило, что если прадед был полковником, то сведения о нем должны сохраниться.  
Он пересел к компьютеру и принялся быстро стучать по клавиатуре.  
Дон пожал плечами и молча улыбнулся Вику - мол, что тут поделаешь, если человек увлечен.

\- А ну-ка, Донни, посмотри, что я нашел! - Ангус подпрыгивал на компьютерном кресле в нетерпении.  
\- Прапрадед Вика был наполовину шотландцем! И его род даже пересекался с нашим! Так что, ребята, вы, возможно, дальние-дальние кузены. Ну, как вам?!  
\- Приехали, - ляпнул Вик. - Я трахаюсь с кузеном.

Позже, когда они вернулись домой и улеглись в постель, а Вик тут же подлез к Дону под бочок и начал осторожно поглаживать его по животу, подбираясь к самому сладкому, Дон припомнил ему сцену у дяди.  
\- Думаешь, мы можем делать это? Как-никак, почти инцест...  
\- Если хочешь - позвони моей матери, - сказал Вик шутливо, но голос его завибрировал. - Быстро убедишься, что я сирота или, в лучшем случае, подкидыш.

Дон развернулся к нему и обнял, обвился всем телом, руками и ногами.  
\- Ты не сирота. У нас большое дерево. На нем хватит место и такому сучку, как ты.  
Вик спрятал лицо где-то на шее Дона, втянул любимый запах.  
\- Но гейские свадьбы все равно - отстой.  
\- Как скажешь... кузен Вик. Кстати, надо узнать, можно ли жениться дальней родне. Так, на всякий случай. Для кузена Аластера. Который со смазкой. Зато, если он вдруг надумает сочетаться законным браком, так мы хоть знаем, где он живет.


	6. Молоко и персики.

Дон любит молоко, но ни за что в этом не признается - это же так по-детски.  
Вик любит Дона, но ни за что в этом не признается - это же так по-взрослому.

Каждое утро Вик выходит на пробежку и делает крюк в несколько километров, чтобы купить Дону свежего молока на фермерском рынке.  
\- Для тети Маргарет",-говорит он, а Дон делает вид, что так и есть.  
Ага, как же! Тетя приходит в гости раз в месяц, а молоко Вик приносит домой каждое утро.

Там, на рынке, Вик частенько встречает Джинни, которая покупает молоко для сынишки. Джинни довольно давно и хорошо знает Вика и Дона. Она улыбается Вику и иногда шепчет себе под нос:  
\- О. Генри, как О. Генри.

Вик не знает, кто такой О. Генри. И почему Джинни сравнивает его с каким-то ирландцем.  
Как-то Вик набирает в поисковике «О. Генри» и узнает, что это американский писатель. Весь вечер Вик читает его рассказы и начинает смекать, что имела ввиду Джинни.

На следующее утро он приходит с пробежки с пустыми руками. Вик не хочет выглядеть смешным и влюбленным.  
Дон делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Только иногда, когда думает, что Вик не видит, смотрит на него таким странным изучающим взглядом. А после отворачивается.

Вик не знает, как объяснить Дону, почему он перестал приносить молоко. И он боится спросить, почему Дон так на него смотрит. Поэтому Вик молчит. А Дон берет мотоцикл и уезжает.  
\- Проветриться перед сном, -так он говорит.  
А когда приезжает, Вик уже спит. Или еще не спит, и тогда Дон сидит у компьютера со срочной работой.

Не проходит и недели такой странной совместной жизни, как Дон приезжает с прогулки промокший, попавший под сильный ливень.  
Дон, конечно, заболевает, и Вик отпаивает его грогом.

\- Нет ничего лучше для больного горла, чем горячее молоко, - выносит свой вердикт тетя Маргарет, храни ее Господь.  
Она натягивает на Дона теплые носки с сухой горчицей и советует Вику следить, чтобы Дон хорошо пропотел.  
\- Уж он у меня пропотеет: и сейчас и потом,- уверенно обещает ей Вик.

Наутро Вик выходит на пробежку и делает крюк в строну фермерского рынка. Он покупает молоко, а придя домой, греет его и поит им Дона. Дон смотрит на Вика ласково и послушно выпивает все до капли.

Через пару дней Дон выздоравливает, но Вик продолжает по утрам приносить домой свежее молоко.  
Дон перестает уезжать вечером, потому что они с Виком идут пораньше в постель, и там Вик дает Дону как следует пропотеть, как и советовала тетя Маргарет.  
Ну, может, она не совсем это советовала, но Дон не возражает.

Как-то они лежат обнявшись, Дон - закинув ногу на Вика, а Вик - прикрыв глаза и задумавшись о чем-то. И тут Вик говорит в задумчивости:  
\- Но персики по всему городу я тебе искать точно не буду.  
Дон смотрит на него удивленно.  
\- Зачем их искать? Они есть во всех больших супермаркетах. К тому же я не очень люблю персики.  
\- Это потому, что ты не ирландец, - непонятно почему с довольным видом говорит Вик. - Дались же этим ирландцам персики...


	7. Прошлое

Вик болеет за «Арсенал», а Дон - за «Рейнджерс».  
Вик предлагал ему начать болеть за приличную Лигу. Хотя бы за «Манчестер-Юнайтед» - в конце концов, у них тренер-шотландец. Но Дон патриотичен и постоянен в своих пристрастиях. Иногда это нравится Вику, а иногда просто бесит.  
И вот так всегда. Если Вик говорит, что Тимоти Далтон - лучший Джеймс Бонд, то Дон смотрит на него с немым укором и огромной светящейся надписью - слава Богу, воображаемой - над головой Вика: «Шон Коннери».

Как они вообще умудряются смотреть что-то вместе?!

Мысль эта приходит в голову, когда они стоят с Доном в торговом центре перед новинкой - дорогущим домашним кинотеатром.  
\- Только посмотрим одним глазочком, - говорит Дон.  
\- Мы не можем себе этого позволить, - голосом Вика отвечает ему здравый смысл. - Мы еще кредит не выплатили за твой «Интрудер». А через пару месяцев Рождество, и у нас уйдет куча бабла на подарки твоим родственникам.

Дон вздыхает, и Вик благодарен ему за то, что он никогда не скажет в ответ:  
\- Зато у тебя их нет.  
Родственников, то есть. Вернее, они есть, но делают вид, что Вика у них нет.  
Поэтому Вик примирительно добавляет:  
\- Когда-нибудь мы обязательно его купим.  
И они уходят.

А через пару дней Вика ждет на ужин стейк из мраморной говядины. И Донни, который отводит глаза и всячески старается угодить.  
Вик, конечно, все съедает - глупо было бы не воспользоваться ситуацией - но не торопит процесс. Вечером они сидят на крыльце с бутылочкой пива, и Вик говорит:  
\- Только не говори мне, что этот шикарный ужин ради телека.  
\- Что? Не-ет... - Дон тянет время, а это плохой знак.  
\- Значит, родня? Кто на этот раз?  
\- Родня? Нет... Да... Не совсем...  
\- Дональд! - Дон напрягается от этого редкого обращения. И все-таки мнется, не решаясь начать.  
\- Так, я уже начинаю бояться всерьез. Давай, говори! - Вик начинает терять терпение.  
\- Лиза, - ну, вот. Он это сказал и выдохнул.  
\- Лиза - и?..  
\- Лиза приезжает из Европы, ей негде остановиться, пока она не подыщет жилье, и она попросила пожить несколько дней у меня... у нас. Ей просто некуда пойти, она давным-давно здесь не была.

Вик просто задницей чует, что эта таинственная Лиза не так проста, как кажется, и продолжает копать дальше.  
\- А почему к тебе? И почему ты темнишь, Донни? Давай, колись до конца, все равно все выплывет, так уж лучше я буду ко всему готов.  
\- Понимаешь, - продолжает мяться Дон, и Вику это нравится все меньше. - Мы с Лизой учились вместе в колледже. Я тогда был молодой, не определившийся...  
\- Что значит - не определившийся? - Вик не тупит, просто хочет знать степень наступающего пи***ца.  
\- А то и значит, - Дон перестает мяться и смотрит на Вика даже с вызовом. - Мы трахались. Почти до самого окончания колледжа, когда я, наконец определился, встретил Саймона и...  
\- Так, стоп! Стоп... Про Саймона давай в другой раз, раз уж он к нам пока не собирается. Или собирается? - с угрозой спросил Вик.  
\- Нет. Но Лиза - да.  
\- Ну ладно. Предположим, вы трахались, и это было давным -давно, и она приедет на пару дней... но, Донни, дорогой, это не тянет на стейк из мраморной говядины. В лучшем случае на хорошую отбивную. Колись дальше.  
\- Понимаешь, Вик... Лиза не знает... Ну, что я... ну... она уехала в Европу на последнем курсе, по обмену, да так там и осталась. А я только потом замутил с Саймоном... ну, не писать же ей было: Лиззи, дорогая, теперь я сплю с мужиками! Тем более, для девушек это стресс - знать, что ее бывший парень стал голубым. Они начинают копаться в себе, винить себя... в общем, я сказал, что живу с другом.  
\- Подытожим, - припечатал Вик. - Ты был чертов гетеросексуал. У тебя была подружка, которая тебя бросила, укатив в Европу, а ты с горя подался в радужные дали. Теперь она вернулась, и ты в ответе за ее тонкую душевную организацию, а ночевать на диване буду я. Так?  
\- Все было не так... ну, не совсем так. А на диване могу спать я.  
\- Посмотрим... но, чует моя спина и не только она, что одним стейком тут дело не обойдется.

Предчувствия различных частей тела Вика начинают сбываться, как только Лиза переступает порог их дома. Поначалу она непозволительно долго виснет на Доне, трется об него и щебечет, щебечет, щебечет...

Потом Вик заходит в ванную комнату и видит, что она под завязку завалена лизиными баночками, бутылочками, саше и прочей женской ерундой. Как будто она метит территорию.  
Между прочим, территорию Вика.  
Дальше - больше...

\- Ой, мальчики, давайте я вам что-нибудь приготовлю. Вы же, наверняка, скучаете по домашней еде, питаетесь полуфабрикатами...  
\- Дон отлично готовит, - цедит Вик, но его, похоже, не слышат.  
И на кухне развивается бурная деятельность.

При этом Вик не наблюдает никаких признаков того, что поиски жилья ведутся хоть сколько-нибудь активно. Зато каждый вечер превращается в вечер воспоминаний и рассматривания фотоальбомов с весьма тесным общением. Иногда Дон ловит взгляд Вика и пожимает плечами. Типа, «что уж тут поделаешь?»  
Но Вику все равно кажется, что Дон недостаточно резво ее осаживает.

Потом Лиза уговаривает Дона сводить ее на танцы. Слава Богу, катание на мотоцикле в программу не входит, потому что предусмотрительный Вик поставил его на ремонт. Но танцы - это тоже испытание для его выдержки.  
Весь вечер Вик скрипит зубами, глядя на подвыпившую Лизу, пристающую к его парню. И если бы только она! Поэтому они ходят на танцы только в большой компании друзей, где все знают, чей Дон.

Когда они приходят домой и ложатся спать, Вик ворочается на неудобном диване и никак не может уснуть. У него дрожит все внутри от одной мысли, что Дона, его Донни, может кто-то увести. Тем более, если знать, что Дон был гетеросексуален. И может, Вик на него слишком давит и не дает почувствовать себя вполне мужчиной...

Мысли ворочаются в голове, Вик никак не может расслабиться и поэтому сразу слышит скрип в тишине.  
Вот, опять...

Вик бесшумно встает, и крадется в сторону их спальни. Дверь в нее приоткрыта, Вик просовывает руку в щель и врубает свет. На кровати, разбуженный и взъерошенный, поджав колени, сидит Дон. Лиза в неглиже уже почти подобралась к краю кровати и теперь недовольно, с некоторым недоумением и в гораздо большей степени - с вызовом смотрит на Вика. И ей еще хватает наглости спросить у него, что здесь происходит.

Вику даже радостно, что все так случилось. Он может совершенно открыто пометить свою территорию, не боясь за чужую тонкую душевную организацию.  
\- А ничего не происходит, - говорит он. - Уже. Это все - мое.  
\- В каком смысле - твое? - не врубается Лиза. - Дом, что ли?  
\- Не дом. Дон. Дон - мой. Мой парень. Мы трахаемся.  
Дон возмущенно вскидывается, и Вик добавляет, уже помягче:  
\- Мы живем вместе. Мы - семья, - Дон смотрит на него со всей нежностью и негромко шепчет:  
\- Уже почти восемь лет.

На следующий день Вик с удовольствием отмывает в ванной все следы пребывания Лизы. Потом заходит к Джеймсу и ребятам, занимает нужную сумму, берет еще подработки и покупает тот самый домашний кинотеатр.  
Потому что пусть Донни лучше сидит дома и смотрит телек, если ему так нравится. И готовит. И сидит с Виком по вечерам на крыльце. И думать не думает о своем гетеросексуальном прошлом.  
Вик ему в этом постарается помочь. И вообще, восемь лет - это же срок...  
Дон наверняка уже определился.


	8. Волонтеры

\- У нас открывается новый медицинский центр, - радостно сообщает за ужином Дон.  
\- Рад за нас, - Вик чует, что это только начало.  
\- Ребята записались волонтерами. Ничего особенного: профилактика, безопасный секс, экспресс-анализы, работа с молодежью...  
\- Ясно. Нас ты, конечно, тоже записал?  
\- Конечно, - делает невинные глаза Дон. - И кстати, когда мы в последний раз проверялись?  
\- Недавно, - Вик не очень любит иголки и все такое. - Я ни с кем не трахаюсь, кроме тебя. Ты тоже. Незачем постоянно сдавать кровь. Ее уже хватило бы на черный пудинг твоей тети Маргарет.  
\- Не так уж и недавно, почти год прошел. И... Вик, ты же знаешь, дело не в нас. И все ребята там будут - Джеймс, Грег, Том...  
\- Джеймс чертов извращенец. Страшно подумать, сколько народу он связал и отшлепал... не говоря уже о его станках... Бррр!.. Ладно, если я буду сдавать кровь, мне надо хорошо питаться, - Вик отыгрывает очки. - Ты же знаешь, гемоглобин и все такое... хороший стейк с кровью подойдет.  
\- Будет тебе стейк, шантажист.

Вик не очень любит суету. Обычно он садится где-нибудь за стойку и раздает презервативы с таким зверским видом, из серии: «Попробуй не натяни, я тебя сам натяну».  
Зато Дон чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Он всегда в гуще событий: кого-то оформляет, с кем-то общается, успевает прибегать к Вику и проверять, как идут у него дела...

Потом они идут толпой в экспресс-лабораторию. Парни шутят, толкают друг друга, но взгляд у многих настороженный.  
В коридоре за столиком сидит Мэнни, симпатичный смуглый парнишка - новый саб Джеймса. Он грызет ручку и что-то время от времени строчит в анкетах. Пока Дон сдает анализы и проходит осмотр, Грег успевает шепнуть Вику, кивнув на Мэнни:  
\- Парень чист, но вот его бывший - условно-положительный...

Вик зависает. Он смотрит на Мэнни, а видит себя - молодого, не намного старше Мэнни. Вспоминает тот липкий страх, который охватывал его в таких же белых коридорах. Пару раз было совсем хреново.  
И все равно - Вик уходил, чтобы снова трахаться направо и налево. Предохранялся, но все-таки... пусть Дон думает, что дело только в нелюбви к уколам. Просто здесь на Вика накатывает вся его прошлая никчемная жизнь, беспорядочная гонка на выживание, та мышечная память о саморазрушении, которое чуть не доконало Вика. Все то бессмысленное, что было до Дона. И дело здесь не только в минимизации рисков, которые дает моногамия. Это намного больше. Намного.  
И Вик достаточно честен, чтобы признаться в этом самому себе.

\- Сколько презервативов ты зажал? - голос Дона вытаскивает Вика из его безрадостных воспоминаний.  
\- Хватит надолго. Тем более, мы редко ими пользуемся. Разве что попугать твою тетю.  
\- Не думаю, что ее можно испугать чем-то подобным. Думаю, ты удивишься, узнав о содержимом ее сумочки.  
Это так привычно, когда Дон улыбается. И Вик притягивает его к себе.  
\- Эй! Вы при исполнении, - призывает их к порядку подошедший Грэг.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Мы самые исполнительные волонтеры, сэр. Пойдем, Дон, я видел в конце коридора замечательный, совсем новый туалет. Исполним что-нибудь по-настоящему волонтерское. Как насчет потренироваться надевать презерватив?


	9. Подарок

Вик - идиот. Причем, полный идиот.  
Он это сейчас прекрасно понял.

Музыка гремит, лучи света выхватывают из толпы то одно, то другое разгоряченное тело, а Вик сидит в ступоре за стойкой с бокалом виски и мысленно рвет на себе волосы.

А тогда казалось, что Вику пришла в голову отличная идея - подарить Дону на день рождения кожаный костюм. Из тех, что носят мотоциклисты. Причем, хороший, качественный. Из гладкой, мягкой кожи, со шнуровкой, заклепками, защитой и всеми причиндалами. Дону должно было понравится.  
Нет, Вик точно идиот. Насмотрелся порнухи, что ли? Думал одним местом, не иначе. Зациклился.

Конечно, Дону понравилось. А как же иначе? Такой костюмчик!  
Дон прыгал вокруг Вика, благодарно лез целоваться взасос, а от него уже пахло теплой кожей подарка.  
Потом было еще лучше. Дон вышел из душа - такой весь из себя свежий, с прилипшими к лицу мокрыми прядями, отряхнулся, как молодой волчонок, многообещающе повел бедрами и заявил:  
\- Сейчас примерю.

Вик развалился на подушках, раскинул ноги и приготовился получать удовольствие, которого так ждал и на которое даже как-то подрочил утром в душе.  
Дон ввинчивался в кожаные штаны, надевал их так, что никакая девица из порнушки так чулки не надевает. Ноги у Дона длинные, стройные, штаны на них сели, как влитые, одно слово - «вторая кожа», а Дон их еще зашнуровывал так медленно и эротично, что Вик начал непроизвольно поглаживать себя между ног.  
А Дон тем временем надевал верх, застегивал молнии, клепки, натягивал перчатки и восхищенно пытался рассмотреть себя в зеркале со всех сторон.

-Вик, посмотри... ну классно же, ну скажи?!

Вик только довольно улыбался и представлял, как он сейчас всю эту кожу будет наглаживать, а потом, конечно, снимать.  
Дальше он напредставлять не успел, потому что в дверь позвонили.  
И Вик не успел ничего толком сообразить, как Дон уже поперся открывать. Надо было сделать вид, что их нет дома, что у них карантин или...  
А, да что говорить, если Дон уже открыл дверь, и в дом ввалилась целая толпа парней, которые принялись наперебой поздравлять Дона, восхищаться его костюмом и звать в клуб. Вот тут Вику надо было бы уже взять себя в руки, собрать слюни с пола и намекнуть Дону, что в костюме в клубе будет, например, жарко. Или неудобно. Или дресс-код... хотя какой там, нафиг, дресс-код?  
И не позволять парням тащить Донни в таком прикиде и его любимых рейбановских очках в клуб, чтобы не сидеть теперь и не упиваться виски, пока весь клуб пялится на его Донни, выплясывающего на танцполе в обтягивающем, как перчатка, сексуальном наряде.  
И все это по вине самого Вика.  
Даже Джеймс не мог удержаться, чтобы не облизываться на Дона. Особенно Джеймс. С его-то любовью к коже и латексу...

О чем Вик вообще думал? Что Дон будет надевать эту эротическую мечту идиота только в спальне? Как костюм медсестры, что ли?  
Он же не скажет Дону: «Донни, детка, у меня стоит на тебя в этом костюмчике, но я не хочу, чтобы стояло у всех остальных, так что не смей высовывать нос из дома в своих кожаных штанишках».  
Как бы Дон ни был порой ласков и мил и как бы долговечны и надежны ни были их отношения, за такое Вик может и в глаз схлопотать. Это не считая игнора - было дело, плавали...  
Так что, получай по полной, фетишист хренов. Мало тебе было юбочки в клеточку - простите, тетя Маргарет и дядя Дугал - килта, то есть.

Музыка сменилась, и к Вику протолкнулся Дон. Вик пристально окинул его изучающим взглядом, как будто хотел разглядеть каждый отпечаток на гладкой коже костюма.  
Дон ничего не заметил, возбужденный и вспотевший. Он придвинулся к Вику и жарко зашептал ему на ухо:  
\- Вик, давай испытаем его в деле, а?

Вику на мгновение привиделось дело, и у него тут же встал. И хотя он понял почти сразу, что Дон имеет в виду поездку на мотоцикле, падать ничего не собиралось - стояло крепко.  
-Поехали, - Вик решительно двинулся на выход, насколько возможно, прижимая и прикрывая собой Дона.

Это был кайф, Вик понял это сразу. И оно того стоило!  
Прижиматься к Дону, трогать Дона, обнимать Дона, ощущать Дона... Вик всегда кайфовал от езды с Доном еще и потому, что здесь Дон был ведущим, а Вик - ведомым. Он отпускал себя и вовсю держался за Дона, отдавал себя Дону, ветру и дороге.

И сейчас ощущение чистого восторга захватило Вика полностью. Оно было одно на двоих, потому что Дон был тоже счастлив и даже что-то кричал об этом Вику, но его слова ветер сразу же уносил в сторону.  
Но Вику было все равно. Он ощущал восторг Дона, как свой собственный.  
Пусть, пусть все смотрят! Это его Дон - и точка.


	10. Авария

Дон навернулся с мотоцикла. Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Никакой святой Андрей, которому так усердно молилась тетя Маргарет - да и сам Дон его не забывал - не мог отводить опасность постоянно.  
Мотоцикл есть мотоцикл.

Грег был с Доном и позвонил Вику сразу же, как только узнал, в какую больницу того повезут. Его в машину скорой не взяли, и он остался разбираться с полицией. Вик, пока ехал, позвонил ему раз десять. И узнал, что авария была ерундовой - их подрезал какой-то придурок, но они успели вывернуть; мотоциклы целы, и Грег вызвал эвакуатор. По идее, Дон должен был, как и Грег, отделаться царапинами и осмотром врачей, но так неудачно упал, что ударился головой об ограждение, отчего шлем раскололся, а Дон потерял сознание.

«Шумахер, мать его! Или правильнее будет Култхард?! Черт!» - Вик гонял в голове дурные мысли, чертыхался и всячески демонстрировал признаки начинающегося сумасшествия в вестибюле больницы, куда привезли Дона. Правда, он не особо там выделялся. Больница работала на прием срочных вызовов, в том числе аварий и несчастных случаев, так что нервничающие родственники были не редкостью. Рядом с Виком сидел мужчина лет сорока, который все теребил в руках сложенную в рулон газету.  
К ним подошла девушка-администратор.  
\- Назовите имя пациента, пожалуйста.  
\- Джеймиссон. Моя жена - Линда Джеймиссон... - мужчина не мог найти слов, но девушка-администратор успокаивающе ему улыбнулась и сверилась с записями на планшете.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Джеймиссон, ваша жена прооперирована, вы сможете поговорить с врачом, а потом вас к ней проводят.  
Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на Вика.  
\- Дон... Дональд МакГрегор, авария. Я бы хотел...  
\- А вы?..  
Вик запнулся.  
\- Друг.  
\- Хорошо. Ваш друг, мистер Мак-Грегор сейчас на МРТ. Необходим снимок головы. У него есть родственники?  
\- Есть, им сообщили, они едут. Я бы хотел увидеть его.  
\- Извините, но мы можем пустить только родственника.  
Вик постарался приглушить ярость и вложить в голос максимум убедительности и обаяния:  
\- Понимаете, Дональд... мистер МакГрегор - близкий, очень близкий друг...  
Девушка понимающе уточнила:  
\- Партнер?  
\- Да... Н-нет... ну, практически...  
\- Давайте дождемся родственников, - подытожила девушка.  
И Вик остался в вестибюле.

Пока тетя Маргарет ехала в больницу, у Вика была уйма времени подумать - обо всем. О них с Доном, о дурацких правилах и дурацких принципах. О его, Вика, дурацких принципах, засевших ему в подкорку и не дающих ему сделать и сказать правильные вещи.  
Дона выписали из больницы на следующий же день - видимо, тетя Маргарет все-таки договорилась со святым Андреем. Вик держал Дона за руку всю дорогу, пока они ехали в такси от больницы до дома.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Вик через пару недель, когда они, как обычно, сели вечером на крыльцо попить пивка и выкурить по сигарете, - почему бы нам не зайти в офис и не оставить там сотню фунтов?  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду тот самый офис? - Дон аж выронил сигарету.  
\- Ну да. Почему бы и нет? Правда, надо привести с собой еще двоих, и я ума не приложу, кто бы это мог быть.

Дон не стал спрашивать, с чего бы вдруг Вику взбрела в голову такая мысль. Он вынул из пачки новую сигарету, неспешно ее выкурил, глядя в темнеющее небо, и только потом произнес:  
\- Ты не обязан.  
\- Но я хочу.

И Вик в самом деле этого хотел. И не потому, что если, не дай Бог, что-то случится, родственники не пустят его к Дону. У него нормальная родня, чего не скажешь о родне Вика - вот эти точно Дона и близко не подпустят. И не потому, что Дон давно этого хотел и терпеливо ждал, не давя на Вика. А потому что Вик сам хотел этого не меньше. Потому что иногда человеку нужно время, чтобы отделить важное от неважного. Вот такое время, как было у Вика в вестибюле больницы, пока он ждал новостей о Доне.

Вик и Дон зашли в паб, где уже сидели парни.  
\- Вы опоздали, - сказал Грег. - Выпивка за ваш счет.  
\- Ладно, сегодня все за наш счет, - махнул рукой Вик.  
Парни разом зашумели.  
\- По какому поводу пьем? Вик, ты выиграл на ставках? Дон, заплатили страховку?  
\- Не все ли равно, если наливают?! - перекричал всех только что вошедший Джеймс.  
Грэг посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
\- Потом, - проговорил Джеймс одними губами.  
И только когда Вик отошел покидать дротики, а Дон - к стойке за пивом, Джеймс кивнул в их сторону головой и, понизив голос, сказал Грэгу:  
\- Зарегистрировались.  
\- Да ладно?! - Грэг недоверчиво мотнул головой.  
\- Точно тебе говорю. У Дона шикарная тетя. Она до сих пор думает, что я грузчик из секс-шопа. Спрашивала, как заказать девайсы по интернету. Для ее подруги, конечно же...  
Грег одним глотком допил свой бокал и хмыкнул понимающе:  
\- Конечно.


	11. Массаж

У Дона после аварии начала побаливать спина. Наверное, что-то потянул.  
Тетя Маргарет посоветовала своего гомеопата. А Джеймс предложил сделать массаж.

Если бы Вик не видел, как Дон болезненно морщится украдкой, когда встает утром и особенно - когда ложится вечером, и если бы он не знал, что Дон почти перестал ездить на мотоцикле, он бы послал Джеймса далеко и надолго. Хотя Джеймс на самом деле был отличным физиотерапевтом. И не только - его сабы тоже никогда не жаловались. А в сессиях хорошо знать физиологию - первое дело.

Короче, Дона записали на сеансы к Джеймсу. А у Вика наступили трудные деньки. Представлять, что там происходит на сеансах у Джеймса - не так-то легко. Выспрашивать у Дона - тоже не вариант. Вик свою ревность старался прятать подальше - Дон этого не любил. Зато любил слово «доверие». Вик тоже доверял. Но одно дело - доверять Дону, а другое - Джеймсу. Он еще помнил, как эта лиса пускала слюни на его парня в черной коже. А тут массаж - практически интимное действие.

Ко второму сеансу Вик сделал вид, что случайно проходил мимо клиники и решил подождать Дона после массажа. К третьему сеансу он уже никакой вид не делал, а просто обосновался в холле джеймсовой клиники. Читал брошюры. Мило общался с девушками из регистратуры и администраторами на приеме.

Примерно через месяц, когда сеансы массажа закончились, Дон заподозрил неладное. Вик стал пропадать. То есть не совсем пропадать, а отлучаться. Причем, что подозрительно - в одно и то же время. Поначалу Дон терпел и ничего не предпринимал. Знамя доверия он нес высоко.  
Но росток сомнения, посеянный, казалось бы, в не очень благодатную почву, каким-то чудом дал всходы.  
Возможно, этому способствовали истории тети Маргарет о дяде Аластере, которому изменил очередной сожитель, или о «бедном Калебе», который вдруг завел девицу под носом у своего парня. И это ее: «А что уж говорить о моих бедных кузинах с их традиционным браком!»

В обычное время эти истории вызывали у Дона улыбку. Но теперь кодовые слова: «уходил в одно и то же время, а она ни о чем не догадывалась, бедняжка» - запустили механизм. Удобрили, так сказать, почву.

И в одно прекрасное - хотя для кого как - утро... или, вернее, день, Дон - совершенно случайно, конечно - прогулялся вслед за Виком. А Вик, тоже совершенно случайно, этого не заметил.  
Так Дон узнал, что Вик таскается в ту самую клинику, где ему делали массаж. Сразу вспомнилось, сколько времени Вик провел в холле с медперсоналом женского и не только женского пола. Сколькими улыбками обменялся.  
Вечером Вика ждали мясо средней прожарки и разговор.  
\- Выкладывай, - потребовал Дон.  
\- Что выкладывать? - не понял Вик.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть? - Дон отвернулся, чтобы оттереть несуществующее пятно со шкафа.  
\- Донни, - заржал Вик, - Где ты насмотрелся этого мыла?  
\- Вик, ты придурок! Куда ты шляешься каждый божий день? То есть, я знаю, куда, - тут Вик сделал жест из серии «Да ладно?» - Но вот к кому ты шляешься... ты можешь мне сказать? - Дон уперся руками в стол и требовательно взглянул на Вика.  
\- Дон, детка, я давно хотел тебе сказать... но никак не решался... - Вик печально посмотрел на Дона. - Я тебе изменил, у меня будет ребенок.

Дон вытаращил на Вика глаза, открыл рот, но из горла вырвался только непонятный звук.  
Вик помахал у него перед лицом рукой, и когда это не помогло, спокойно заявил:  
\- Донни, детка, расслабься. Это было прекрасно. Ты был такой... такой восприимчивый. Грех было тебя не развести.  
И Вик все-таки заржал.

Дон отмер и, поскольку дотянуться через стол кулаком не представлялось возможным, швырнул в Вика полотенцем.  
\- Если это не ребенок и не болезнь, а ты здоров, как я погляжу, то что это? Кончай морочить мне голову!  
\- Это курсы, - Вик развалился на стуле и просто любовался своим Донни. - Вообще-то, это должен был быть сюрприз.  
\- Какие, нахрен, курсы?  
\- Обыкновенные - курсы массажа. Неужели ты думаешь, что я доверю этому маньяку Джеймсу вечно гладить моего мальчика? Пусть не мечтает. Еще неделя - и я сделаю тебе самый лучший массаж в мире.  
\- Придурок, Вик... какой же ты придурок! - Дон залпом выпил стакан воды. - Пока что ты сделал «лучший в мире» массаж моему мозгу! Поверить не могу... «у меня будет ребенок»! Да за одно это из тебя надо выбить всю дурь! Да так, чтобы потом Джеймс несколько сеансов вправлял тебе ребра и «гладил»!  
\- Ну, уж нет, только не Джеймс! Но есть там одна симпатичная дама-физиотерапевт...


	12. Наследство

\- У меня умер дед, - сказал Вик за завтраком.  
\- Когда? - растеряно спросил Дон.  
\- Сегодня ночью.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты открыл в себе экстрасенсорные способности и общаешься с умершими предками.  
\- Я этого и не говорил, - Вик продолжал намазывать тост.  
\- Тогда с чего ты взял, что у тебя умер дед? Нам никто не звонил, не приносил телеграмм...  
Вик молча кивнул на утреннюю газету.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что твой дед такая персона, что не успел он ночью умереть, как об этом с утра написали в газетах?!  
\- Именно.  
Дон потянулся за газетой. Вик ткнул тостом в страницу и заголовок.  
\- Да ладно! - Дон недоверчиво уставился на Вика. - Родной дед? - Вик кивнул. - По матери?  
\- По отцу.  
\- Гонишь!

Вик повел бровями, потому что не мог разговаривать с набитым ртом. Дон подпер руками подбородок и уставился на Вика, как будто видел его в первый раз. Вик невозмутимо продолжал завтракать.

Память услужливо подкинула Дону картинку их похода в офис - как он уставился на регистратора, когда тот произнес имя Вика - Уорвик. Дон еще сказал, что всегда думал, что «Вик» - это уменьшительное от «Виктор». На что Вик сказал, что еще одно слово - и он женится на Джеймсе. Джеймс сказал, что он против - они с Маргарет только начали узнавать друг друга, а тетя Маргарет загадочно улыбнулась и сказала, что надо оставить прошлое в прошлом, и что она страшно рада. И все засмеялись, и Дон больше не вспоминал этот эпизод вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Ты, конечно, на похороны не поедешь?  
\- Конечно, поеду...

Тут Дон окончательно завис. Он прекрасно знал, что Вик не общается со своими родными, что они вычеркнули его из своей жизни. Вик не любил говорить на эту тему, а вот теперь сам заговорил и даже собрался ехать.  
А Вик продолжал шокировать «публику»:  
\- Только сделаю пару звонков - мистеру Брэдшо и тете Маргарет. Ничего пока не ясно, Донни, наберись терпения, я тебе все расскажу.  
На следующий день Вик заявил Дону:  
\- Собирайся, мы уезжаем. Возьми с собой вещей недели на две.  
\- На две недели?! Твой дед все-таки не леди Ди и не Майкл Джексон, чтоб толпы поклонников прощались с ним две недели.  
\- Дон, ты тривиально мыслишь. Похороны завтра. Потом мы с тобой отлично отдохнем - там есть чудесные места; и подождем оглашения завещания.  
\- Завещания?!  
\- А что тебя удивляет? Людям свойственно оставлять завещания. Тем более, когда им есть, что завещать.  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что дед тебе что-то оставил?  
\- Я не думаю, Дон, я знаю. Он мне ничего не оставил.  
\- Тогда я ничего не понимаю. В чем смысл? - Дон окончательно запутался и начал уже подозревать, что Вик его снова разыгрывает.  
Вик и в самом деле получал от этого неимоверное удовольствие.  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Донни, ты когда-нибудь играл на скачках, в рулетку и так далее?  
\- Никогда! Я вообще против всего этого. Ты же знаешь, что дядя Дуглас...  
\- Так, стоп, стоп... про дядю Дугласа давай в другой раз. Представь себе, Донни, что ты ставишь сто фунтов, а выигрываешь намного, намного больше!  
\- А при чем здесь это?  
\- Да потому что, мой дорогой, удачливый мистер МакГрегор, дед не оставил наследство мне. Он оставил его тебе!  
И Вик победоносно посмотрел на Дона - мол, «ну как?!»  
И тут Дон окончательно прифигел.

И офигевал до самого поезда, время от времени дергая Вика вопросами, а Вик только ухмылялся.  
Наконец, после одного удачного минета прямо в тамбуре, Вик расслабился, смягчился, и Дон взялся за него всерьез.  
\- Объясни мне толком. Я ничего не понимаю - как так получилось? Он же меня даже не знал. Вы не общались. Ты же говорил, что вся семья против того, что ты...  
\- Так и есть, - Вик спокойно кивнул.  
\- Тогда как... я вообще не могу взять в толк и до сих пор осознать, что ты из такой семьи. Что ты в будущем станешь...  
\- Так, так, притормози... ты еще не принцесса. Титул и дом перейдут моему отцу. Но оно и к лучшему. Нам же, вернее тебе, но я все же надеюсь, что нам, - тут Вик лукаво подмигнул, - достанутся только денежки.  
\- Но ты же говорил, что даже не доучился.  
\- Так и было, - Вик снова кивнул. - Не доучился, потому что умотал в дальние дали с одним придурком. А что ты хотел? В пятнадцать-шестнадцать хочется трахаться и путешествовать, а не учиться и киснуть на скучных семейных сборищах. И не чтобы тебе говорили, что ты должен делать, и расписали твое будущее на полсотни лет вперед и даже больше, потому что семейный склеп уже ждет тебя, и место готово. Потом я, конечно, вернулся: забрать доки и все такое... и даже пытался вписаться в их мир. Тогда еще была жива бабушка... ну, а дальше в этом просто не было смысла - я вернулся в свою жизнь, они остались при своем.  
\- Стало быть тогда... ну, у дяди Ангуса...  
\- Я кое о чем умолчал... родословную мы учим наизусть вместе с первыми молитвами.  
\- Но я все еще не врубаюсь, причем здесь я?  
\- А при том, Донни, что у деда было своеобразное чувство юмора. А еще он был упертый. Он вбил себе в голову, что гомосексуализм - это юношеская блажь. Поэтому и завещал деньги моей жене. Причем не делал из этого секрета, чтобы половина охотниц за приданным в Англии ставили на меня силки и спасали от содомского греха.  
\- Твоей жене?!  
\- Ну да! Донни, детка, ты захватил свою юбочку?  
\- Ты все-таки прикалываешься! Ты меня разыграл. Черт, Вик, ты точно придурок! Я уже прикинул, как мы поедем путешествовать, сделаем ремонт... о джакузи размечтался...  
\- Будет тебе джакузи. Все по честному!  
\- Но как... я же ни разу не жена. Даже не женщина...  
\- Я заметил, представь себе! Видишь ли, закону все равно, женщина ты или нет, ты - мой муж, мы в браке - и точка. Дед перехитрил сам себя. Просто завещание было составлено до того, как у нас узаконили партнерство, а потом и брак.  
\- Но почему он его не переписал, когда закон приняли?

Вик замолчал и отвернулся к окну. Дон наблюдал, как Вик прикрыл глаза и откинулся на сидение. Он не торопил Вика, понимая, почему тому так тяжело произносить такие вещи вслух. И так за сегодняшний день было озвучено едва ли не больше откровений, чем за всю их прошлую жизнь. Дону было так больно за Вика, за то, что несмотря на всю видимую браваду и иронию, внутри Вик был совсем мягкий, без брони, уязвимый и такой родной...  
Вик открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дона, серьезно так посмотрел.  
\- Не знаю, Дон. Честно, не знаю. Может, впал в маразм и это было невозможно. Может, думал, что это касается только женщины. А может знал о нас - у него были свои методы получать информацию - и смирился. Мы уже никогда этого не узнаем...  
Вик встряхнулся, словно отгоняя наваждение, и подмигнул Дону.  
\- Так что будет тебе море!  
\- Но неужели ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы заключить фиктивный брак?  
\- А смысл? Таскать за собой фиктивную жену и ждать, пока дед умрет? К тому же деньги достались бы не мне, а в наше время верить никому нельзя. И сам факт, что я делаю что-то, чего они и добивались... к тому же поверенные и адвокаты других наследников тут же вытащили бы на свет божий все мое грязное белье и доказали бы фиктивность брака. Не так уж и нужны мне эти деньги. Разве что побаловать моего мальчика, - Вик притянул к себе Дона и взъерошил ему волосы.  
Дон уложил голову ему на плечо, пристроился поудобнее и затих. Так они и ехали до самого конца пути, а Дон еще и умудрился заснуть в такой позе, и Вик вылез из вагона с совершенно затекшей рукой.

На похороны они опоздали. То есть, почти опоздали. Но Вик и не собирался тусоваться вместе со всей толпой у гроба. Они встали поодаль, Дон взял Вика за руку. Когда траурная процессия потянулась к выходу с кладбища, Вик повернулся вполоборота, и Дон видел, как он цепко выхватывает взглядом из толпы и отмечает знакомые лица.  
Люди начали разъезжаться, кто-то пошел в сторону поместья пешком, и только тогда Вик подошел к семейному склепу. Но спускаться не стал, просто постоял рядом пару минут. Затем развернулся и зашагал прочь, глядя себе под ноги. Дон немного притормозил, рассматривая интересные надгробия, и поэтому не сразу заметил, как на повороте дорожки Вик, погруженный в свои мысли, чуть не столкнулся с пожилым священником. Оба извинились и пошли каждый в свою сторону. И вдруг священник остановился и окликнул Вика - громко, так, что и Дон услышал:  
\- Уорвик!

Вик затормозил, обернулся, но не сделал и шага в обратную сторону. Скорее, он искал глазами Дона. Дон поймал его взгляд и заторопился. Священник видел, как Дон подходит к Вику и берет его за руку, неодобрительно поджал губы, которые, видимо, хотели было уже озвучить пространные приветствия, и сказал только:  
\- Он просил молиться за тебя.  
Вик ничего не сказал, только кивнул, сильно дернул Дона за руку и быстро зашагал прочь. Всю дорогу до гостиницы они молчали. А вечером в баре Вик набрался немного больше обычного, но Дон ничего не сказал. Зато после они оторвались по-полной за молчание: Дон орал и стонал в голос, а Вик не отставал, как будто хотел взорвать это чопорное английское захолустье изнутри.

Они взяли машину напрокат и вдоволь накатались по округе. Дон даже готов был согласиться, что и в машине есть своя прелесть, и они даже решили присмотреться к какой-нибудь малышке с резвым движком.  
А потом они возвращались в гостиницу и отжигали так, что стены тряслись, и Дон сказал, что и не мечтал о таком медовом месяце.

* * *  
Кабинет мистера Крофтона был заставлен старинной тяжелой мебелью. Казалось, что его не проветривали еще с тех времен, когда здесь всем заправлял отец нынешнего владельца. Сам мистер Крофтон, дородный человек в шерстяном костюме, обливался потом и постоянно доставал и убирал большой платок.

В кабинете яблоку негде было упасть. Отец и мать Вика сидели неподалеку от мистера Крофтона. Рядом с ними - две незамужние сестры покойного, его брат, дочь с мужем и парой отпрысков, а еще - дюжина кузенов и кузин, детей его умерших младших братьев - некоторые в сопровождении мужей и жен. И это не считая преданных слуг, которых, как правило, тоже включали в завещание.

Вик с Доном едва нашли пару стульев, чтобы усадить приехавших утренним поездом тетю Маргарет и мистера Брэдшо, а сами протиснулись к окну и устроились прямо на низком подоконнике. Ни одно их движение не оставалось без внимания.  
Мать Вика морщилась и кусала губы, отец смотрел прямо перед собой. В комнате стоял невнятный гул, и ощущалось предгрозовое напряжение.

Вик, который намного лучше ориентировался в ситуации, временами хмурился, а один раз чуть не заржал в голос. Дон непонимающе взглянул и одернул его. Вик наклонился к самому уху Дона:  
\- Кузина Рози считает, что я притащил тетю Маргарет в качестве фиктивной жены.  
Дон открыл рот, потом закрыл и за шторой показал Вику неприличный жест - все, что он думает об умственных способностях кузины Рози.

Наконец, все расселись, и началось оглашение завещание.  
Когда мистер Крофтон закончил читать, в кабинете опять поднялся гул, и на этот раз он был куда громче. Несмотря на то, что многие распоряжения были давно известны и ожидаемы, само событие было достойно того, чтобы пошуметь и обменяться репликами вдоволь. Его слишком долго ждали, чтобы теперь разойтись просто так. Или даже громким шепотом заявить, что, мол, «кузина Меган не заслужила таких щедрот».  
Никакая английская сдержанность не в силах была удержать это море в берегах. А ведь еще оставалось главное блюдо - интрига с наследством Вика. В случае, если Вик не сочетался браком, его часть делилась между наследниками, так что незаинтересованных лиц тут не было.

Мистер Крофтон на правах старого друга семьи обратился к Вику по имени:  
\- Уорвик, не могли бы вы сообщить, состоите ли вы в браке?  
А вот теперь тишина была почти полной.

Вик не был бы Виком, если бы не отыграл свою партию по полной. Он медленно, вальяжно поднялся, расправил плечи, оглядел присутствующих и кивнул:  
\- Состою. Все документы - у моего поверенного, мистера Брэдшо.  
Все взгляды на секунду перекочевали на поверенного, но поскольку не он был главным действующим лицом, тут же вернулись обратно.  
\- Сообщите нам, пожалуйста, имя вашей супруги.  
\- Пожалуйста. Дональд Александр МакГрегор.  
\- Она еще и шотландка! - послышался возглас.  
Вик повернулся на реплику.  
\- Шотландец. И, поскольку я предвижу массу вопросов... хотя и не должен этого объяснять, для этого есть мистер Брэдшо... в общем, просто поверьте: все законно и абсолютно достоверно. В случае необходимости около сотни МакГрегоров могут подтвердить, как мне уютно живется на их фамильном древе. - Вик подмигнул тете Маргарет, и та заулыбалась и закивала.

Мистер Крофтон, весьма смущенный, быстро закруглился и остался совещаться с мистером Брэдшо.  
\- Как здесь душно, - сказал Вик, выйдя на улицу.  
\- Еще бы - столько народу.  
\- Дело не в количестве, Дон. От твоих родственников я не задыхаюсь. Пойдем, догоним тетю Маргарет - глотнем свежего воздуха.  
\- Уорвик... Вик, - Вик напрягся - к нему подходил отец. - Уорвик... послушай... мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в следующий раз ты приехал на мои похороны. Приезжайте, если будет время. Мисс МакГрегор тоже обещала нас навестить, что весьма любезно с ее стороны.  
Вик посмотрел на Дона. Тот слегка пожал плечами и кивнул.  
\- Мы подумаем.

\- Как вам понравилось в наших местах? - спросил Вик тетю Маргарет.  
\- Замечательно. Думаю приехать туда еще раз. Да и твои родители приглашали... кстати, в гостинице, пока вы паковали вещи, я выпила отличный чай со свежими булочками. Они готовят их по старинному рецепту. И вообще, они там любители старины. Говорят, в последнее время в гостинице снова появилось привидение - оно стонет по ночам и гремит кандалами.  
\- Ну, это уж вы загнули, тетя Маргарет. Никаких наручников. Но вот если бы с нами был Джеймс...


	13. Рождество

Накануне Рождества на Дона нападало мечтательное настроение. Чем больше на кухне пахло корицей, имбирем и розмарином, тем чаще можно было застать Дона в зависшем состоянии.  
Вик любил это время, потому что Дон становился таким нежным, податливым, на все согласным, ласкался, как кот и готовил потрясающие завтраки.  
К Сочельнику Вик был во всеоружии - в перестроенном подвале нанятые Виком рабочие установили огромную джакузи, все выложили плиткой, устроили полы с подогревом и даже умудрились всунуть небольшую инфракрасную кабину.  
\- Даже миллионеры не могут себе позволить платить столько за воду и электричество, - сказала тогда тетя Маргарет.  
Но Вик потирал руки и мечтал о многом.

\- Может нам завести собаку? - Дон только что посмотрел очередной рождественский фильм, в котором девочке на Рождество подарили щенка.  
\- Ага, и она будет ездить с нами на мотоцикле. А летом будет ждать нас из отпуска, забирать почту и готовить себе хаггис.  
\- Даа... - не сразу, но согласился Дон. - Но собаки - это так мило.  
\- Мне, знаешь ли, хватает и твоих родственников.

Звонок в дверь подтвердил, однако, что вот родственникам Вика как раз не хватает. Разумеется, это была тетя Маргарет с двумя огромными свертками.  
\- Я уезжаю к кузине Гвинни. Подарки вручу по приезду, а пока - вот.  
\- Что это? - Вик небезосновательно насторожился.  
\- Ничего особенного. Рождественские гуси. Они уже нашпигованы и нафаршированы, осталось только поставить их в духовку. Донни знает.  
\- Но, тетя! Нам с Виком многовато, хватит одного гуся.  
Тетя Маргарет неожиданно зарделась.  
\- Один для Джеймса. С благодарностью. Он знает, за что. Счастливого рождества!  
\- Счастливого Рождества, тетя!  
Они расцеловались, а когда за тетей закрылась дверь, Вик спросил:  
\- Джеймсу? С благодарностью?  
Дон в ответ замахал руками:  
\- Не спрашивай, Вик. Не хочу об этом даже думать.  
Дон отнес гусей на кухню, а в дверь снова позвонили. На пороге стоял Джеймс.  
\- Парни, выручайте! Я уезжаю до Нового года. Если Том будет спрашивать, скажите, что не знаете, где я. И я сказал ему, что одолжил вам на праздники дыбу.  
\- Ты охренел, Джеймс? Нафига нам сдалась твоя дыба?  
\- Ничего такого. Просто Том организовал показательные рождественские сессии, и ему приспичило взять именно мою дыбу. А я не хочу, чтобы ею пользовался, кто попало... Ну, вы ж понимаете - энергетика и все такое... Ну ладно, я побежал. Счастливого Рождества, парни!

* * *

\- Какая еще энергетика?  
\- Из космоса, наверное.  
\- «Не хочу , чтоб пользовался кто попало», - передразнил Вик. - Как будто он на дыбу билеты на eBay продает.  
Парни посмотрели друг на друга и покатились со смеху.  
\- Так, поименно больше никого не вспоминаем. А то стоит только сказать - они тут же в дверь звонят.  
\- Блин, мы забыли отдать гуся Джеймсу!  
\- Отдадим на Новый год, положи его пока в холодильник.

Парни расположились на диване - Дон уложил голову на колени Вику и прикрыл глаза, а Вик осторожно поглаживал его по волосам.  
\- Ах, Донни, какой тебя сегодня ждет подарок...  
\- Сам жду не дождусь, я так мечтал об этой джакузи...  
\- Ты только помалкивай. Не хочу, чтобы твоя родня, начиная с «бедного Калеба» и заканчивая дядей Аластером, приперлась к нам в гости полюбопытствовать на причуды «миллионеров»...  
\- Заткнись, Вик...  
Но было уже поздно: в дверь позвонили.  
\- Боже, кто из этих двоих?  
Это оказался кузен Калеб.

\- Чуваки, мы проездом. Я тут в прошлый раз забыл кое-что из барахла. Поищу в доме?  
Вик посмотрел на Дона, а Дон - на Вика и прошептал одними губами:  
\- Это значит - все, или второй на подходе?  
Они замерли, но не надолго. Послышался треск, крики Калеба, выключился комп на столе.  
\- Пробки выбило, - констатировал Вик. - Какого дьявола он полез в подвал?  
\- Надеюсь, он нашел то, что искал. Потому что если он, тот, кого мы не называем, придет искать свою смазку, то в темноте ее искать проблематично.  
\- Он, тот, которого мы не называем, никогда не оставлял у нас смазку. Он даже в доме у нас был всего один раз.  
\- Когда это кого останавливало?  
В это время появился Калеб с сумкой.  
\- Ну, спасибо, ребята! Счастливого Рождества!

* * *

\- Надеюсь, там была не травка... - сказал Вик.  
\- Все, я молчу, - Дон показал жестами, что он нем, как рыба.  
\- А я пойду посмотрю, что можно сделать с электричеством.

\- Электричеству - хана. - Подытожил через полчаса Вик. - То есть, я везде поменял пробки, но в подвале его не будет. Проводка сгорела. И горячей воды там теперь тоже нет. Так что джакузи отменяется.  
\- Но это ведь не испортит нам праздник, - сказал грустно Дон.

Он прилег на диван и свернулся в позу эмбриона, обхватив себя руками. Через несколько минут Дон уже спал. Вик заботливо накрыл его пледом, а сам пошел обмозговывать одну идею.

Дона разбудило мягкое щекотание. Вик стоял на коленях перед диваном и осторожно дул ему в шею. Потом лизнул нежную ушную раковину и чувствительно прикусил мочку. Дон распахнул глаза и потянулся за поцелуем. Вик не заставил себя ждать: поцелуи становились все настойчивей, руки Вика уже вовсю хозяйничали на теле Дона. В какой-то момент Вик обхватил Дона и поднял его на руки.  
\- Можно ведь и здесь? - Дон прижался крепче.  
\- Не в этот раз.  
Вик потащил свою совсем не легкую добычу в подвал.

Там горели свечи, бросая яркие отблески на воду в большой джакузи. Парни разделись и забрались в теплую ароматную воду.  
\- Класс! Давно об этом мечтал, - Дон совсем разомлел.  
\- Сейчас будет еще лучше, - пообещал Вик.  
Он усадил Дона к себе на колени, одновременно завел руку ему за спину, лаская и подготавливая.  
\- Боже, Вик, сделай так еще! - Дон откинул голову и застонал. Вик приподнял его и плавно вошел. Они медленно двигались, вода плескалась, свечи мерцали, а Дон, не переставая, просил Вика:  
\- Еще, еще, еще...  
Он обнимал Вика за шею и совсем не помогал себе руками. Только становился все более настойчивым:  
\- Дай мне, Вик, дай...

И Вик давал - так, что Дон кончил первым. Когда Вик догнал Дона, тот уже почти спал у него на плече, хотя прошло не больше пары секунд.  
\- Включи душ, Вик. Вода остыла, - сказал Дон сонно.  
Вик встал и потянулся за большим полотенцем. Завернул в него Дона и вытащил его из джакузи.  
\- Здесь нет горячей воды, Донни. Я же говорил: пробки и все такое... Пойдем наверх?  
Дон почти сразу проснулся.  
\- Нет воды? А как же... а в джакузи?  
\- Натаскал сверху, пока ты спал,- беспечно сказал Вик. -Подумаешь, делов-то... Я и гуся запек.

Все Рождество они не вылезали из постели, спустившись только за подарками к Рождественскому дереву. И только к вечеру следующего дня сподобились поужинать гусем тети Маргарет, запивая его пуншем.  
\- А где второй гусь? В холодильнике его нет...  
\- Ну... где ж ему быть?

Гусь нашелся легко - по запаху. Когда они открыли шкаф - завоняло так, что Дон чуть не задохнулся.  
\- Какая может быть собака, когда мы умудрились по второму разу уморить мертвую птицу, - ворчал Вик.  
Он пошел на улицу выбрасывать несчастного гуся, а Дон распахнул все окна, отчего дом сразу же выстудило.  
\- Как ты думаешь, - спросил Дон, когда Вик вернулся, - мы уже можем свободно разговаривать? Это было предрождественское заклятье или предновогоднее?  
\- Давай попробуем? - предложил Вик. - Скажи: «дядя Аластер».  
\- Дядя Аластер.  
В дверь позвонили. Парни испуганно переглянулись.  
\- Не открывай!  
\- Не может быть, что это он!  
\- Не проверим - не узнаем.  
Это оказался Том, пришедший за дыбой.  
\- Дыбы нет.  
\- А Джеймс где?  
\- И Джеймса нет.  
Том принюхался.  
\- А чем это у вас так пахнет, парни? Как будто покойником...

Парни переглянулись и Вик сделал скорбную мину.  
\- Джеймс устраивал у нас сессию и забыл отвязать саба. Нас не было дома, пока то да се... Джеймса и дыбу увезла полиция - вы не намного разминулись. А покойник пока в подвале - мы ждем труповозку. Можешь остаться - возможно, дыбу вернут.  
\- Да я... пожалуй, пойду. Счастливого Рождества.  
\- И тебе, Том.

* * *

\- Я вот одного понять не могу, - рассуждал Дон, попивая чай и прикусывая рождественский шортбред, - почему до этого все совпадало, а вместо дяди Аластера заклятье прислало Тома?  
\- Есть у меня одна мысль... - протянул Вик. - Ты же помнишь, нам в церкви втирают про скрижали и тому подобное? Так вот, сдается мне, что на каких-то там скрижалях и Том, и дядя Аластер записаны в одном разделе - «Извращенцы».


	14. Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается замечательной бете Tref

\- О, привет, Джеймc. Быстро же ты освободился, - сказал Вик, открывая дверь.  
\- Парни, а вы в курсе, что у вас новые соседи? - спросил Джеймс, здороваясь.  
\- В курсе, - недовольно пробурчал Вик. Он ставил новые проги на комп, но одним глазом поглядывал за Доном и Джеймсом.  
\- По-моему, очень милые люди, - сказал Дон, высунувшись из открытого окна и разглядывая дом напротив.  
\- Эй, Рапунцель, отойди от окна... простудишься.  
\- Я тебе не баба, Вик, - Дон обиженно оглянулся.  
\- Тогда я тебе по другому скажу: смотри, Банни, как бы тебя не вытащили в окно за длинные ушки и не оторвали хвостик. Он мне дорог.  
\- Ну вы даете! С чего ты газуешь, Вик? - Джеймс как раз вернулся с бутылочкой пива.  
\- Потому что наши новые соседи мне подозрительны. Если быть точнее - они точно извращенцы... прости, Джеймс, я не имел в виду тебя, - изобразил Вик тетю Маргарет.  
Джеймс благоразумно сделал вид, что пропустил его реплику мимо ушей.  
\- Он считает, что если три здоровых мужика селятся вместе, то это не просто так, - пояснил Дон. - Вот ты, например, что подумал бы?  
\- Банда.  
\- Извращенцы! - настаивал Вик.  
\- Вообще-то... - задумчиво протянул Джеймс, - вполне может быть тройничок, хотя я не вижу в этом ничего такого. Я тоже частенько...  
\- Вот только не надо нам твоих откровений, Джеймс. Еще детское время. Лучше просвети нас, чего ради мы удостоились чести тебя лицезреть?  
\- Парни, выручайте! Надо принять одного чувака, он завтра приезжает. Иностранец.  
\- Не-не-не! Мы только что прикрыли шотландский отель, - Вик был непреклонен.  
\- Да нет же, - Джеймс нетерпеливо помотал головой, - жить он будет у меня. Он хочет посмотреть на типичную английскую семью.  
Вик заржал, Дон не отставал от него.  
\- Ты сам понял, что сказал, Джеймс?  
\- А что такого? Организуем чаепитие, позовем тетю Маргарет...  
\- А не пойти ли тебе... в музей? Вместе с твоим иностранцем? Ты собираешься демонстрировать мою тетю Маргарет, как экспонат? - Джеймсу удалось зацепить даже обычно спокойного Дона.  
\- Парни, парни... эй, притормозите. Дитрих - нормальный чувак. Ну, что вам стоит? С Маргарет я договорился.  
В дверь весьма своевременно позвонили.  
\- А вот и она, - чересчур уж воодушевленно воскликнул Джеймс.  
\- Мальчики, Джеймс... - тетя Маргарет была просто сама воплощенная энергия. - Каков план?  
Дон и Вик вздохнули.  
\- Руководи, тетя.  
\- Откуда он, Джейми?  
\- Уже Джейми? - шепнул Вик Дону на ухо.  
\- Из Германии.  
\- Значит, Вик обеспечит... как там говорят немцы? - «орднунг». Кухню возьмем на себя мы с Донни, - безапелляционно заявила тетя. - А все вместе давайте подумаем о развлекательной программе.  
\- Тетя не в курсе, что сама является развлекательной программой, - теперь уже Дон зашептал Вику.  
\- Что мы знаем о Германии, мальчики? - спросила тетя Маргарет, как будто вела викторину, и сама же ответила:  
\- Гёте и Шиллер!  
\- БМВ, - деловито встрял Дон. - Классные тачки.  
\- Раммштайн, - сообразил Джеймс. - Один чувак делал презентацию под их музыку... вставляет.  
\- Порнуха! - плотоядно облизнулся Вик. - М-м... ладно, это не особо помогает, так что сообразим по ходу.

* * *

Дитрих оказался огромным мужиком с крупными руками, под шесть футов 6 дюймов* ростом. Как оказалось, он неплохо говорил по-английски.  
Дон и Вик наблюдали, как он галантно наклонился, чтобы поцеловать руку тете Маргарет и расслышали «...по обмену опытом».  
Парни многозначительно переглянулись.  
«Извращенец», - прошептал Вик, а Дон согласно кивнул.

Ужин прошел спокойно. Дитриха интересовало все: от истории рода МакГрегор до футбола. Дон и Вик старательно обходили тему занятий Дитриха. Тетя Маргарет же, напротив, постоянно именно в нее и соскальзывала. Причем почти буквально - Вик слышал, как она бурно обсуждала с Дитрихом какое-то масло. Джеймс вел себя прилично, но Дон все-равно точил на него зуб - мол, вот нечего развращать тетю.  
Тем более, что в ридикюле тети отчетливо проглядывал продолговатый предмет, и Дон, смирившийся с тем, что от общения тети с Джеймсом можно чего угодно ожидать, всем сердцем понадеялся, что это не то, о чем он подумал.  
А в целом, нормально посидели - даже припозднились.  
Дон и Вик, немного навеселе, сидели обнявшись на диване. Тетя Маргарет прикорнула в кресле. Дитрих с Джеймсом ушли курить.

И вдруг во входную дверь заколотили. Да еще и со всей силы!  
\- Какого хрена! - Вик соскочил с дивана.  
\- Подожди, не открывай! - Дон судорожно искал что потяжелее.  
\- Они сейчас дверь нам сломают, - Вик распахнул дверь, и к ним ввалились три в стельку пьяных, здоровых мужика, лопочущих что-то непонятное. Они вели себя агрессивно, размахивали руками и пытались то ли обнять Вика, то ли сцепиться с ним.

Вик, недолго думая, вырубил ближайшего к нему противника с одного удара. Тот рухнул, как подкошенный - тем более, и так еле держался на ногах. Подоспевшие Дитрих и Джеймс удерживали остальных.  
\- Я вызвал полицию, - сообщил Дон.  
Оглушенный Виком мужик попытался подняться.  
\- Здоровые, черти... попробуй их удержи!  
\- У меня в машине есть джутовая веревка. Давайте их свяжем, - внес дельное предложение Джеймс.  
\- Ну, конечно, кто бы сомневался! Отойдите, ребята, пусть Джеймс сделает свое дело.

Когда непрошеных гостей связали, Дон спохватился, обеспокоившись самочувствием тети. Та спокойно сидела в кресле, сжимая в руках перцовый баллончик - как говорится, на всякий случай.  
«Слава Богу, не вибратор», - подумал Дон, но все-таки отозвал Джеймса в сторону.  
\- Слушай, это не мое дело, но что у вас с тетей?  
Джеймс недоуменно уставился на Дона.  
\- А что?  
\- Ну, вы с ней общаетесь, даже секретничаете. Не знаю, что и думать. Вот Дитриха притащил, а он же...  
\- А что с Дитрихом?  
\- Да нет, нормально все, он нам понравился, но он все-таки...ну, как это Вик говорит - «извращенец».  
\- Да с чего вы взяли?! - Джеймс выказал крайнюю степень недоумения. - Дитрих - мой коллега, физиотерапевт, у него своя клиника в Германии. Я разве не упоминал? Ну, вы и наворотили, парни...  
\- Уфф, прям гора с плеч... А тетя Маргарет?..  
\- А что тетя Маргарет? Она замечательная леди, очень приятная в общении. Вот, попросила ей удобное массажное кресло поискать на заказ.

У Дона аж настроение поднялось, и он поторопился поделиться хорошими новостями с Виком.  
Приехавшая полиция увезла нападавших, а также Дитриха с Джеймсом. На всякий случай.

* * *

Вик, Дон, Джеймс и Дитрих сидели в пабе за кружечкой пива и рассказывали парням о своих приключениях.  
\- И все-таки - кто же оказался прав? - уточнил Грег. - Кто это был? Бандиты или извращенцы?  
\- И то, и другое. Это называется «новые русские». Какой-то мужик из России с охранниками. Напились, попутали ориентиры...  
\- А могли ведь и ориентацию попутать, - подсказал ехидно Джеймс.  
\- Тетя Маргарет сказала... - тут Дон сделал умный вид, - что ее кузина Милдред живет в восточном Лондоне. И она, бедняжка, была замужем за англичанином из Сити, который проигрался на скачках. Так вот, она говорит, их в округе много таких живет. Они, говорит, там все бандиты. Их правительство отправляет вагонами в Сибирь. Они оттуда бегут и приезжают к нам.  
\- У нас говорят: Ende gut, alles gut, - вставил Дитрих. - Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.  
\- Ну да, тетя примерно так и сказала. А точнее - «О, будь конец всему концом, всё кончить могли б мы разом».**  
\- Разом? - заржал Вик. - Вот уж нет, спасибо!

___________

* около двух метров

** У.Шекспир «Макбет»


	15. Рыбаки

Дон внимательно подсчитывал что-то в календаре:  
\- Моя очередь навещать дядю Патрика.  
\- Патрика?  
\- Мать - ирландка, - махнул рукой Дон. - Вот на этой неделе и поеду. Ты как?  
\- В доле, - лаконично ответил Вик. - Куда едем?  
\- В глушь, -обрадовал Дон. - Дядя Патрик свалил подальше от своей чересчур заботливой мамаши. Она живет с незамужней дочерью в Абердине. И, поскольку сама она уже никуда не ездит, а Патрика к ней никаким рагу с Гиннесом не заманишь, то она просит, чтобы родня его навещала время от времени.  
\- О, я его понимаю! Ну, поехали, посмотрим на твоего наполовину ирландского дядю.

\- Вот здесь он и живет, - Дон выдохнул и сбросил сумку с плеча. - Слава Богу, добрались.  
\- Да уж, далековато он забрался...

Вокруг был практически девственный лес. Деревянный дом стоял почти на берегу озера, к которому вела дорожка, переходящая в небольшой причал. На другой стороне озера виднелся пологий склон, сплошь заросший невысокой хвойной растительностью, а за ним, в прозрачной дымке наступающих сумерек - Шотландские горы.

\- Странно, -сказал Дон, прислушавшись. - Обычно дядя чует гостей за милю. А сейчас - тишина...  
\- Да, не очень-то гостеприимно с его стороны. Может, он ушел куда?  
\- Ворота открыты...  
\- Ну, раз открыты - мы зайдем, - Вик решительно подхватил сумки.  
\- Погоди, - в последний момент придержал его за руку Дон. - Что-то мне как-то неспокойно. Места здесь тихие, конечно... но кто знает?

Окна в доме были расположены довольно высоко. Вик ловко подтянулся и заглянул в одно - ничего. В следующее...  
\- А вдруг он умер? - продолжал беспокоится Дон.  
\- С чего вдруг? Давай обойдем вокруг.

Они обогнули дом, Вик приспособил попавшиеся под руку чурбаки поближе к окнам и протянул руку Дону:  
\- Залезай!  
Дон приник к стеклу и всмотрелся внутрь. В сумерках видно было не очень хорошо. Но ему показалось, что он заметил движение...  
\- Вик, глянь-ка!  
\- Судя по всему, твой дядя жив. И даже полон сил. Ну как? Подождем, пока он закончит, или вломимся сразу?  
\- Подождем, - Дон спрыгнул и уселся тут же. Вик последовал его примеру.  
\- Ты что-нибудь разглядел?  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Я тебе не вуайерист какой-то там!  
Вик ухмыльнулся.  
\- То, что это мужик, я видел точно. Твой дядя Патрик - тот еще фрукт.  
\- Сам в шоке... Интересно, долго ждать? А то прохладно уже...  
\- Зависит от техники дяди Патрика.  
Повисла долгая пауза.  
\- По статистике, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего заявил Дон, - не все гомосексуальные пары занимаются анальным сексом.  
Вик удивленно воззрился на него.  
\- А чем же они тогда занимаются?  
\- На первом месте - совместная мастурбация. На втором - минет.  
\- То есть они сосут, дрочат, и портят нормальным геям статистику? И где ты только находишь эту фигню?  
\- Ничего они не портят... может, им так нравится? Может, не все, как ты, любители засадить поглубже? - Дон начал заводиться.  
\- И не все, как ты, любители принять поглубже. Да, Донни? Ладно, ладно... читай дальше эту ерунду, я что -против что ли?  
Вик примирительно погладил его по колену.  
\- Это не ерунда. И вообще, известный шотландский психолог Броди пишет, что анальный секс вреден для здоровья. Там проводили эксперименты с кроликами...  
\- Кстати, о кроликах! Кончил там твой дядя или нет, а я пошел. Не хочу отморозить себе задницу.  
И Вик зашагал прямо к входной двери и довольно громко постучал.

Дядя Патрик был явно не восторге от непрошеных гостей. Он хмуро поздоровался с Доном, а на Вика уставился, всем видом показывая: «И ты еще на мою голову».

Дон решил не тянуть резину. В конце концов, не очень-то и хотелось.  
\- Дядя, мы не вовремя? Ты не один?

Дядя Патрик явно смешался. Видно было, что он прогоняет в голове разные варианты, не решаясь на какой-то один. Парням тоже было интересно посмотреть, что же он придумает, поэтому они стойко выдерживали паузу, заставляя его еще больше нервничать.  
\- Э... это... я... мы...  
\- Кто там, Патрик? - раздался звучный голос, и на сцене появился...  
\- Вот так сюрприз! Как дела, дядя Аластер?

Для дяди Аластера это тоже был большой - можно сказать, даже огромный - сюрприз. Он открыл рот, и, вторя Патрику, принялся изображать нерадивого ученика, неожиданно вызванного к доске.  
\- Я... мы... я вот... к Патрику... проездом... дай, думаю...  
\- ...на рыбалку! - подхватил дядя Патрик.

Дон всегда поражался умению Вика разрядить обстановку. Он и сейчас не подкачал - кивнул с самым серьезным видом.  
\- Отличное занятие - рыбалка. Я и сам рыбак. Вы бы, что ли, зачехлили пока удочку, дядя Патрик, - Вик указал взглядом на беспорядок в его одежде. - Мы тут у вас под окнами два часа сидели, ждали, пока вы «насаживали червячка», - и одобрительно цокнул языком: - Хорошая форма, кстати... да.  
\- Э... ну... спасибо, - Патрику все-таки удалось взять себя в руки. - Ну что, располагайтесь, что ли, тогда.  
\- Да мы завтра с утра свалим, что нам здесь делать? Вы в надежных руках.  
\- Только мамаше моей не слова. Дон, я надеюсь на тебя... - Дон в ответ с готовностью кивнул.  
\- Ну, мальчики, как дела у тети Маргарет? - радостно потер руки дядя Аластер.  
\- Не проходит и дня, чтобы она не поминала вас... в своих молитвах, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - подтвердил Вик, пряча ухмылку.

* * *

Утром Дон и Вик собрались домой.  
\- Уфф... слушай, Дон, а что - дядя Патрик нуждается?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Электричество почти не включает, отправил нас спать в сарай... да и пожрать тоже было не густо.  
\- А, это... Не, все нормально, просто он...  
\- Жадный?  
\- Прижимистый.  
\- Так ты говорил, что он только наполовину шотландец.  
\- Ему и половины хватает.  
\- Понятно, почему «бедный дядя Аластер» таскается со своей смазкой. Я не удивлюсь, если он и консервы с собой возит.

Парни подошли к центру поселка и уселись ждать попутку. Вик закурил.  
\- Не много тут народу.  
\- Осталась пара недель до начала сезона. А потом понаедут... здесь самые популярные места для рыбалки.  
\- Еще бы, какие рыбины попадаются... - Вик засмотрелся на камешек, даже попинал его для порядка. - Слушай, Донни, а с чего это ты вдруг стал психологов почитывать?

Дона тоже вдруг страшно заинтересовал камешек Вика. Он долго к нему присматривался, а потом неохотно признался:  
\- Знаешь, как все говорят... долгие отношения и все-такое... быт заедает, секс надоедает. От моей родни любой устанет. К тому же, я домосед, а ты раньше жил совсем другой жизнью. Так вот, психологи говорят: романтика первых лет уходит, и начинается кризис в отношениях. Надо быть наготове, - Дон старательно сделал безразличный вид.  
\- Ясно. Не, Дон, все нормально, - Вик попытался ногой пнуть камешек подальше, а потом то же самой проделал и с его собратом, лежащим неподалеку.  
Они подождали еще, но попутки все не было. Вик о чем-то усиленно размышлял.  
\- Скажи-ка, Донни, а ты покормил кота?  
\- Что за бред, Вик?! Ты что, на солнце перегрелся? Нет у нас никакого кота. Опять прикалываешься?  
\- Раз у нас нет кота, и дома нас никто не ждет, так какого хрена мы намылились раньше времени из таких прекрасных мест? Я тут видел указатель на рыбную ферму, и где-то выше по ручью должен быть симпатичный заводик по производству виски.

* * *

Дон валялся на нагретых солнцем камнях и смотрел в небо. По небу плыли облака, и Дон придумал каждому облаку давать имя кузины, дядюшки или тети - в зависимости от их размера. Сейчас над ним зависло крупное облако «кузина Гвинни».  
Вик тем временем ловил форель.

\- Охренеть, - обиженно заявил он, подходя к Дону. - Заплатить десять фунтов за две рыбешки... обдираловка!  
Но Дон видел, что он рад до невозможности и только и ждет, чтобы его похвалили за улов.  
\- Десять фунтов не за рыбу, а за удовольствие ее ловить. А ты бы хотел, чтобы за каждую рыбку тебе сделали минет?

Вик отставил ведро и отбросил спиннинг в сторону. Опустился рядом с Доном, который по изменившемуся потяжелевшему взгляду сразу же все понял.  
У головы Дона сквозь камни пробивалась трава. Вик сорвал травинку с пышным хвостиком и провел ею по лицу и шее Дона. Тот зажмурился, как кот на солнце: было щекотно, а внутри все дрожало от предвкушения.  
Вик наклонился и лизнул Дона где-то под ухом, где кожа нежная и сладкая на вкус. Увлекся, целуя и вылизывая ее, и время от времени перескакивал на мочку, слегка ее покусывая. Одну руку просунул Дону под голову, а другой вовсю уже оглаживал плечи и грудь. Его ласки становились все настойчивей, поцелуи - все горячее. Дон начал постанывать - Вик добрался до его члена.  
\- Ты - как форель... гладенький, бьешься у меня в руках... - нежно шепнул Вик.  
\- И такой же радужный! - смешливо фыркнул Дон. - Иди сюда!

Вик снял шорты, перекинул ногу, встал на колени по обе стороны от головы Дона - так что тому даже не пришлось особо приподнимать голову, чтобы вобрать ртом твердый член Вика. Дон лизнул на пробу раз, другой и постарался принять сразу как можно глубже.  
Вик прикрыл глаза, завел руки за спину и только осторожно покачивался в такт движениям Дона, едва подаваясь бедрами вперед. С закрытыми глазами все ощущалось гораздо четче, ярче: шум прибрежной воды, шелест листьев в верхушках деревьев, стрекот кузнечиков в траве... и развратное причмокивание Дона.  
Спину пекло солнцем, а Вик полыхал внутри, и тепло растекалось из одной-единственной точки в низу живота по всему телу. Когда ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, он резко отшатнулся, наклонился, порывисто прикусил в поцелуе губы Дона - припухшие, сочные, на них ощущался вкус самого Вика и невероятная сладость, горячая и влажная.  
Вик оторваться не мог - да и не хотел - жадным языком ощупывая рот Дона, прикусывая нижнюю губу; и заводился все больше... хотя куда еще больше. Он уже давно ерзал всем телом по Дону, притирался к нему тесно, плотно и жарко. Просунул ногу между бедер Дона, терся своим членом о его, пока движения не стали рваными, неровными, а поцелуи ненасытными, хищными - почти укусы.  
Последнее движение - и они разорвали поцелуй, пытаясь глотнуть хоть чуть-чуть воздуха, а горячая волна схлынула по их телам, скапливаясь внизу, не находя выхода и сплавляя их в единое целое...

Чуть позже Вик сидел все на тех же камнях, а Дон устроился между его ног, прислонившись спиной к его груди.  
Вик крепко его обнимал, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и время от времени самозабвенно дурачился - то в ухо Дону подует, то носом волосы на голове взъерошит...

\- Послушай, Донни, любовь моя... - Вик потянулся за курткой. Капризная шотландская погода уже намекнула о переменах холодным ветром с ближайших предгорий. - Ты, конечно, можешь читать эти умные книжки... а можешь и не читать.  
Дон вывернулся, чтобы поудобнее устроиться в руках Вика.  
\- Не буду.  
Вик вдохнул запах - запах согревшегося и разомлевшего Дона.  
\- Тебе здесь не скучно? - спросил Дон.  
\- Ничуть. Мы могли бы пошантажировать дядю Патрика... и могли бы еще немного подправить статистику...  
\- Мы могли бы, - подхватил Дон, - пойти к доброму фермеру, который нас приютил, и попросить зажарить нам форель. А завтра поискать твой заводик с виски.


	16. Кино

Вечер пятницы парни проводили в большой компании: как обычно, засев в пабе, пили пиво - а кое-кто баловался и виски - обменивались новостями, перекрикивая друг друга.  
Вик сосредоточился на своем стакане и медленно, но планомерно набирался.  
Дон оккупировал высокий стул у барной стойки и, поджав ноги, что-то непрерывно писал в айфоне.  
Джеймс, пришедший позже всех, хлопнул Вика по плечу:  
\- А где Дон? Дон, иди к нам! - это Джеймс уже кричал в сторону бара.  
\- Дон! - Дон помахал рукой, но остался на месте. - Да что с вами? Какая кошка пробежала?  
\- Отстань от них, Джеймс, - Грег налил себе еще. - Они с самого начала разбежались по разным углам. Давай, Вик, выкладывай, легче станет!

Вик поболтал виски в стакане, выпил, налил еще и снова выпил. Парни перекинулись парой реплик, но поглядывали на Вика заинтересовано.  
\- Да ерунда какая-то, - заявил небрежно Вик. - Сначала в кино с ним не пошел, потом зацепились языками и пошло-поехало...  
\- А чего не пошел-то? Не договорились, какой фильм смотреть будете?  
\- В том все и дело... -Вик с размаху шмякнул стакан, так, что виски расплескалось на салфетку. - Нет там никакого фильма.  
\- Как это - нет? Ночь рекламы, что ли? - Грег ударился в воспоминания. - Я как-то ходил. Прикольная штука.  
\- Если бы... - Вик совсем загрустил, вздохнул, но подливать себе не забывал. - Там спектакли показывают, а я их терпеть не могу.  
\- Что за, нафиг, спектакли? Это же кинотеатр?  
\- Парни, парни, стоп! Сейчас это модно. Моего брата жена потащила: транслируют спектакли на экран. Они смотрели этот... как его... «Кариатид».  
\- «Кариолан», -поправил подошедший Дон. - Отличная постановка.

Тут каждый решил не ударить в грязь лицом и внести свой вклад в обсуждение культурных новинок.  
\- Да, чуваки, а меня Мэри... ну, девица, которую я клеил, потащила в оперу. Так там на сцену завели живую лошадь...  
\- А я был на спектакле - там актеры ходят по залу и к зрителям пристают...  
\- А я смотрел постановку одного экспериментального театра, там на сцене стояла кровать, и актеры весь спектакль трахались и речи толкали, - подвел черту Джеймс. - Ты бы сходил, Вик. Вдруг понравится?  
\- Если только там будут побольше трахаться и поменьше базарить, - мрачно пошутил Вик.  
\- Да мы ходили, - ответил за Вика Дон. - В прошлом году, на «Франкенштейна». Денни Бойл ставил.  
\- Странный чувак, - влез в разговор молчавший до этого Том.- То у него все на игле, то целый остров травки. Но Олимпиаду вроде ничего так сбацал, с фантазией... видать, у него-то допинг не проверяли.  
\- А мне «Пляж» нравится, - Джеймс состроил мечтательный взгляд. - И из Ди Каприо вышел бы отличный саб - никто меня не переубедит. Точно вам говорю. Он наш - я это чувствую.  
\- Дон, в том фильме, «На игле», не твой ли кузен снимался?  
\- Что? - Дон отвлекся от айфона. - А, н-нет... Юэн мне не кузен, если только очень дальняя родня. Но, скорее всего, однофамилец. Хотя точно знает только дядя Ангус.  
\- Так ты сейчас ему пишешь? - хохотнул кто-то.  
Вик оторвался от выпивки и тоже внимательно ждал ответа. Дон темнил.  
\- Нет, это я так... семейные проблемы...

Вик кивнул сам себе, словно получив ответ на свой вопрос, и снова сосредоточился на стакане.  
Парни заговорили о знакомствах в сети.  
Джеймс ловко выхватил у Вика бутылку с остатками виски, поставил ее подальше, приобнял его за плечи и буквально вытащил из-за стола.  
\- Мы сейчас. Прогуляемся, - пояснил он на ходу, волоча Вика за собой. Он дотолкал уже крепко принявшего на грудь Вика до туалета, дождался, пока они оба сделают свое мокрое дело, а потом ловким движением подсек Вика, придержав его за грудь. Вик даже не заметил, как его наклонили над раковиной и освежили холодной водичкой.  
\- Джеймс! С-сука... что ты творишь?!  
\- Возвращаю тебя в лоно семьи, сам мне потом спасибо скажешь.  
\- Я тебе скажу... я тебе прямо сейчас скажу...  
\- Хочешь, чтобы твоего Донни увели, пока ты здесь изображаешь пьяное дерьмо? - Аргументы у Джеймса были железобетонные. Пробивали пьяный туман на раз. Вик схватился за кран и вывернул его на максимум, подставив голову под ледяную струю. Отряхнулся, отфыркался. Но хмель еще гулял в нем, побуждая к нелогичным поступкам.  
\- Джеймс, ну скажи мне, что я мудак?  
\- Абсолютно точно мудак, Вик. - Джеймс охотно согласился.  
\- Не-ет, скажи, почему я мудак? Я же все... я ему все... я на все... а он...  
\- Ты на него иногда слишком давишь, Вик. Мало кто выдержит, характер у тебя тот еще. Не пробовал смену ролей?  
\- Ты чего, а?! - Вик взъярился. - Ты чего мне предлагаешь? Да какое твое... - и вдруг сник, тихо спросил, не глядя на Джеймса: - Он тебе что-нибудь говорил, да?  
\- А то это и так не видно? Насел на парня, посадил дома, дышать ему не даешь. Ладно, дело ваше... пойдем, а то подумают, что я тут тебя беспомощного... - подначил Джеймс.  
\- Ага, сейчас. Размечтался.

Дон уже беспокойно высматривал их, а когда заметил, молча глазами показал Джеймсу: «Спасибо». Джеймс так же молча кивнул в ответ.  
\- Забирай свое сокровище. Что у вас там опять стряслось?  
Дон подхватил слабо скоординированного Вика, и повернулся к Джеймсу:  
\- Все как обычно. Семейные перипетии: дядя Дуглас сбежал.  
Вик встрепенулся.  
\- Из тюрьмы? Или от дяди Аластера?  
Дон не обратил на его реплики ровным счетом никакого внимания и пояснил, обращаясь также только к Джеймсу:  
\- Из закрытого пансионата. Дядя Дуглас - лудоман, ну... игрок, то есть. Проходил очередную реабилитацию... вот, оповещаю родственников.  
\- Если что надо...  
\- Спасибо, пока сами не в курсе, тетя туда поехала... Мы пойдем, пожалуй.

Всю дорогу Вик только сопел: то сердито, то жалостливо - видимо, смотря какая «светлая» мысль приходила ему в голову. Ближе к дому его обуревали мысли все более мрачные, и среди них особенно ярко выделялась одна: «Дон свалит, уйдет... найдет себе кого-то помягче, будут вместе по театрам ходить... может, даже подружку...»  
На этом месте Вик впал в ступор, споткнулся и въехал носом в собственное крыльцо.

Когда он поднял глаза, первым, что он увидел в неярком свете уличного фонаря, были стройные ножки в ажурных чулочках и туфельках на платформе, платье до колен...  
\- Быстро же ты, Донни, подсуетился! - Вик был вне себя от горя и ярости. И еще от того, что его страхи так быстро превратились в явь, а он даже не успел ничего предпринять.  
Он уже собрался было встать, но снова потерял равновесие, распластался на крыльце и на этот раз отключился по-честному.  
Дон вздохнул, с трудом взвалил на себя бездыханное тело и с помощью гостьи затащил его в дом.

Джеймс, наученный горьким опытом, навестил их только к обеду. По его прикидкам, начавшиеся с утра разборки, должны были к полудню пойти на убыль. Каково же было его удивление, когда он застал вполне идиллическую картину: Дон смотрел телек, Вик поглощал свой обед, демонстрируя полное удовлетворение происходящим, хотя видок у него был так себе...  
У плиты хозяйничала стройная брюнетка в фартуке Дона. Подкладывала Вику на тарелку только что поджаренные бифштексы, один за другим, и еще успевала стрелять глазками в Джеймса. Да так игриво, что Джеймс поежился.

Вик позвал Джеймса к столу:  
\- Так и быть, выделю тебе один кусочек,- сказал он проникновенно, преувеличенно нежно глядя на Джеймса. - Не люблю быть в долгу.  
\- Долги - это плохо, - заявила брюнетка.  
Голос у нее был низковат, и Джеймс уставился на незнакомку во все глаза, напрочь позабыв про бифштексы.  
\- Познакомься, Джеймс, - непринужденно сказал подсевший к столу Дон. - Это мой дядя Дуглас. Он побудет у нас на хозяйстве, пока все не утрясется.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не очень уважаю спектакли? - со значением шепнул Вик, провожая к дверям не вполне пришедшего в себя Джеймса. - Мне они кажутся скучными и наигранными.  
\- Да уж... - согласился Джеймс. - Вся жизнь - театр, и женщины, мужчины в ней -актеры... мда. Но! - тут он лукаво взглянул на Вика. - Вот если бы ты почаще ходил в кино и театр, то знал бы, почему Дон запал на тебя... - Джеймс выдержал паузу в лучших театральных традициях и торжественно завершил мысль: - Когда ты с похмелья и небрит - ты же вылитый Джерри Батлер!


	17. Барбекю

Дон проснулся от того, что Вик сзади неспешно выцеловывал его спину, просунув колено между его ног, и вовсю притирался к нему утренним стояком.  
Дон обожал такие пробуждения - с тянущей сладостью во всем теле.  
Дон пошевелился, и Вик, всемерно добивавшийся пробуждения Дона - особенно в стратегических местах - перевернул его на спину. И не успел Дон еще как следует проснуться, как ему уже вовсю отсасывали. Причем, явно с большим энтузиазмом.  
Поэтому Дон стонал очень громко и кончил очень быстро.  
Вик подхватился с кровати и направился в душ.  
\- А ты? - крикнул ему в догонку Дон.  
\- Некогда, Донни, детка... в душе додрочу...  
\- Что за спешка с утра в воскресенье? - спросил Дон, когда Вик, выйдя из душа, натягивал трусы.  
Довольно эротично, надо сказать, натягивал. У Дона даже возникла мысль раскрутить все-таки этого торопыгу на нормальный утренний секс. Но, во-первых, Вик бы все равно заупрямился, а во вторых - лежать после оргазма в теплой постели было тоже замечательно.  
\- Смотаюсь на рынок, возьму мяса побольше. Давай сделаем барбекю? Погода сегодня отличная, созвонимся с парнями...  
Дон кивнул и задумался.  
\- Я там кофе сварил, и тосты еще теплые... - крикнул Вик с кухни.

Дон потянулся, подтащил к себе за шнур ноутбук, который лежал на тумбочке, опрокинув при этом большой флакон смазки.  
«Так, с этим я потом разберусь, а сейчас надо проверить, нет ли какой забытой годовщины».

Вик притащил не только мясо, но и овощи, приправы, какую-то зелень. Повязал вокруг талии кусок белой тряпки невесть откуда взявшийся, призванный изображать фартук настоящего повара. Ему бы еще поварской колпак!  
Дон, попытавшийся было вклинится в ответственный процесс подготовки мяса, был торжественно выдворен смотреть телевизор и принимать гостей, которые не замедлили являться с завидной регулярностью - то и дело раздавался звонок или стук в дверь.  
Парни приходили не с пустыми руками, так что вскоре на барной стойке в кухне и на столе на заднем дворе образовалось нагромождение напитков на любой вкус: темного и светлого пива, эля, шанди... и это не считая крепкого алкоголя.  
Вик курсировал между кухней и задним двором, как белоснежный лайнер в тропических водах. Но когда пришло время священнодействия - то бишь предать мясо огню - корабль Вика бросил якорь у очага, и белый фартук превратился в тогу жреца культа отбивных и горячих колбасок.

Запахи стояли умопомрачительные. Настроение у присутствующих, соответствующим образом подогретое, было самым радужным - во всех смыслах этого слова.  
К Дону то и дело подходили ребята, чтобы высказать слова благодарности.  
Парни, знакомые с хозяевами более близко - Джеймс, Грег, Том - смотрели во все глаза и разделяли с Доном немой вопрос: «В честь чего гуляем?» или даже так: «В чем подвох?»

\- Дон, в следующую субботу ты с нами? - Грег задержался, чтобы все уточнить.  
\- Куда это вы? - Вик оказался тут как тут.  
\- Поедем обкатывать новую трассу, - подошел Дон. - Помнишь, я говорил?  
\- Я с вами, - Вик был категоричен.  
\- У тебя же футбол? Пропустишь...  
\- А! - махнул рукой Вик - В записи гляну. Наши с "Фулхэмом" играют, можно не смотреть.

Джеймс на прощание многозначительно подмигнул Дону:  
\- Не расслабляйся! Гляди в оба!  
Дон с признательностью пожал ему руку.

\- Хорошо посидели, да, Дон? - Вик, казалось, и не устал вовсе. Он успевал одной рукой отправлять посуду в посудомоечную машину, а другой - смахивать пустые бутылки в немаленький мусорный пакет. Вообще-то, таких пакетов на заднем дворе набралось уже несколько...  
\- Класс, - задумчиво подтвердил Дон. Он протирал бокалы и время от времени поглядывал на Вика.  
\- Тетя Маргарет звонила...  
\- Отлично,- бодро откликнулся Вик. - Надо бы и ее позвать.  
\- Она говорит, что дядя Патрик и кое-кто еще надумали приехать к нам погостить...  
\- Вот и повод собраться! - после этого Дон уже не спускал с Вика глаз.

И продолжал пристально его изучать всю дорогу, пока они добирались до спальни. Вик ушел мыться и делал это непривычно долго, между прочим. Зато у Дона было время «пройтись» по полкам и тумбочкам. Кроме невесть откуда взявшегося большого флакона смазки, он нашел еще баночку с таблетками, которую раньше не видел. Погуглить название он не успел -Вик, чистый и благоухающий вышел, наконец, из душа.

Он явно нервничал - Дон заметил это по многим признакам, как замечает только очень близкий человек, проживший рядом не один год.  
И вечерняя прелюдия была какая-то напряжная... Вик вроде бы и ласкал,и целовал везде, но все никак не переходил к решающей стадии. Дон не выдержал - отстранился от очередного поцелуя.  
\- Вик, Вик, послушай... - Вик попытался продолжить, но иногда и Дон мог быть не менее упрямым.  
\- Да послушай же! Все. Хватит! Баста! Прекращай все это! Не могу больше... - Дон ловко перекатился, удерживая руки Вика, и навис над ним.  
\- Сейчас ты мне все честно рассказываешь, да? И учти: вранье я почую сразу. Только не заливай мне, что мне привиделись все твои утренние штучки, барбекю и прочее. Ты ни разу не назвал Джеймса извращенцем, наплевал на свой футбол и собираешься тащить в гости всю мою родню.

Вик вдруг сильно покраснел. Аж до кончиков ушей. Дон видел такое в первый раз.

«Ну, надо же!»

\- Это все Джеймс... - с трудом выдавил из себя Вик .  
\- Джеймс?!!!  
\- Помнишь, мы поругались... ну, когда дядя Дуглас подался в бега... и Джеймс...

Вик понял, что Дон ему ничем не поможет и придется выкладывать все.

\- ... и он сказал, что я давлю на тебя... что нам нужно меняться...

Дон проглотил зародившийся глубоко смех - он бы не помешал сейчас, к облегчению Дона, но с точки зрения отношений был совсем не к месту.  
\- В данный момент на тебя давлю я... - сказал он и устроился на Вике поудобней. - Но предложение заманчивое. Значит смазка...  
\- С анестетиком.  
\- Таблетки...  
\- Обезболивающее.  
\- В душе?..

Тут Вик уже совсем заткнулся. А для надежности еще и попытался прикрыть голову подушкой.  
\- Да ты у нас во всеоружии! Тогда начнем: ложись поудобней, Вик, детка!

Дон удобно расположился между ног Вика и сразу же взялся вылизывать и обцеловывать так щедро предложенное тело. Вик поначалу зажимался, но настойчивый язык Дона, ввинчивающийся во все укромные места, руки, поглаживающие и сжимающие, задающие ритм, постепенно начали сводить его с ума.  
\- Какой же, ты, Вик!.. - Дон оторваться не мог, а Вик только слабо стонал из-под подушки.

Дон набрал в ладонь побольше смазки и щедро размазал ее по члену. Провел рукой туда-сюда пару раз: стояло крепко и уверенно. Дон зажмурился и... опустился сверху, вобрал в себя сразу всю длину, хотя даже при регулярной практике это было не просто, принялся двигаться вверх-вниз - резко, порывисто, задавая высокий темп.  
Вик поначалу только слегка подавался бедрами навстречу, но очень скоро завелся уже не на шутку. Он отшвырнул подушку и вцепился Дону в бедра. Дон поморщился мимолетно: не иначе, синяки останутся, но вскоре забыл об этом совершенно, потому что Вик насаживал его на себя так глубоко и резко,и так правильно, что это выбивало все мысли из головы.

Вик кончал долго - так, что даже больно делалось - и все смотрел, смотрел, не отрываясь, Дону в глаза...

* * *

\- Терпеть не могу смазку с анестетиком, - сказал Дон.  
\- Отдадим ее твоему дяде - у него не заржавеет, - предложил практичный Вик. - Вот приедет - и отдадим.  
\- Когда еще это будет... срок годности закончится. Выбрось.  
\- А как же?..  
\- А! - отмахнулся Дон. - Это я определял степень твоего помешательства. Оранжевый уровень - не меньше.  
\- Тогда я пристрою ее Джеймсу. У извращенцев ее всегда не хватает.


	18. Болельщики

Интерлюдия.

Энди сидел на подоконнике и тупо пялился в окно. Смотреть там было особо не на что, но это составляло хоть какое-то развлечение. За окном серел сумрак: ночная темнота еще вилась мутными сгустками, а утренний туман едва пробивался сквозь нее.  
Во дворе оживления не наблюдалось – не то что вечером, когда их доставили в участок. Тогда здесь было людно: приезжали и уезжали машины, кто-то постоянно болтался у входа.

Энди потеребил любимый шарф с эмблемой «канониров», попытался вольно вытянуть ноги и еще раз оглядел своих «сокамерников».  
Комната, в которой их закрыли, была явно наспех устроена для временного пребывания задержанных. Поставили вдоль стены обыкновенные скамейки для посетителей – и все. Хорошо, хоть окно есть. Пусть даже и с решетками.

Алекс трепался с Тайлером. Ноа не сиделось на месте – он то вскакивал и разминался, то садился и пытался устроиться в позе поудобнее.  
Язык у него тоже чесался, как всегда. Еще пару часов назад, когда к ним завели экзотическую парочку трансов, язык у Ноа «горел» только так.  
«Ему бы только стебать…» - подумал тогда Энди.  
Так-то Ноа был не злой, но уж очень приставучий. А вот Тайлер – тот мог...

Энди терпеть не мог Тайлера за его жестокость, за то, что он приклеился к Алексу, и тот явно ведется на все его закидоны, и сам даже изменился из-за этого.  
Если бы не Тайлер, Энди поговорил бы с Алексом – может, Алекс и не сразу бы понял.... но хотя бы выслушал .

Тайлер делал вид, что он весь такой из себя мачо, круче не бывает. Часто лез на рожон, демонстрируя свою крутизну.  
Собственно, здесь и сейчас они тоже из-за Тайлера. Какого черта он полез в драку с болельщиками «Вест-Хема» и «Миллуолла», оказавшимися в этом пабе?  
А все так здорово начиналось…  
Они приехали на очень важный выездной матч «Арсенала», команда выиграла, и парни в отличном настроении завалились в паб отметить победу...

Разумеется, Алекс не отставал от этого придурка, да и Ноа не прочь был размяться. Хотя Энди не сильно жалел, что они наподдали этим неудачникам из «Вест-Хема».

Но теперь они торчат здесь, и еще Алекс строго-настрого запретил звонить матери.  
\- Сами выкрутимся, - заявил он.

Тоже строит из себя крутого. Как же они все задолбали…  
Вот Энди возьмет и позвонит – имеет право, в конце концов!  
Только не матери - еще чего не хватало – а Тому. Том за него волнуется, не хотел отпускать на матч. А Энди на футбол ходит, сколько себя помнит. Их с Алексом еще отец водил, пока жив был.

\- Что может случиться? Со мной Алекс и ребята, - успокаивал его Энди.  
\- Вот поэтому и беспокоюсь, - улыбался Том.

Как ему теперь показаться с разбитой губой? А Энди ведь не ребенок, ему почти девятнадцать…  
Он бы мог уже работать в автомастерской полный день, а не подрабатывать на полставки, но Том сказал, что Энди должен доучиться, и тогда сможет переехать к Тому.  
Только сначала надо как-то об этом сказать матери и Алексу.  
Особенно Алексу.

Попробуй тут, скажи ему, с таким-то дружком. Вон он, как увидел трансвеститов – аж взвился весь. На пару с Ноа попытался их задирать. Энди так хотелось его осадить, но он ни за что не решился бы, только глазами сверлил Тайлера. Зато какое удовольствие было наблюдать, как Вик обломал Тайлера с его наездами.  
А ведь только и сказал:  
\- Остынь, парень, - и посмотрел со значением, но Тайлеру и этого хватило. Заткнулся как миленький.  
Энди бы заснял этот момент, а фотку повесил бы на стене гостиной, в рамочке, чтобы Алекс каждый раз за обедом и ужином смотрел.

Вот Вик – классный чувак. Даже Алекс сразу сказал: «Нормальный мужик».  
Они познакомились с ним и его приятелем Майком на стадионе и продолжили знакомство, наливаясь портером в пабе. Вернее, Ноа зацепился языком с Майком и втянул его и его приятеля в общую компанию, хотя те были гораздо старше.  
Вик с Майком не лезли в драку, но когда уж их достали парни из «Вест-Хема», кое-что показали.  
Вик потом смеялся:  
\- Ну что, Майки, вспомнили старое?  
У него вообще было на удивление хорошее настроение, несмотря на всю эту заваруху. Майк его даже подколол:  
\- Тебе весело, Вик, потому что тебя дома не ждет женушка со сковородкой! А вот меня моя по головке не погладит.

Ноа тут же встрял порассуждать, как жены и подружки относятся к их фанатским делам. Тут вступили и парни из «Миллуолла», и даже их общие противники из «Вест-Хема», и пошли привычные каждому болельщику рассуждения, вспомнились старые байки…

Тайлер и тут выпендрился: начал хвастаться своими многочисленными подружками. Энди понравилось, что парни не особо велись на его трепотню.  
Энди заметил, как Вик, явно по приколу, кивал ему, а в глазах прятались смешинки. Майк так вообще – хлопал Тайлера по плечу, подначивал:  
\- Чувак, да ты крут!  
И только Тайлер ничего не замечал и продолжал пыжится изо всех сил.  
Энди хотелось сказать, что это совсем не так: что девчонки сначала ведутся на тачку Тайлера, на его смазливую рожу и болтовню, а потом либо сами сбегают, либо Тайлер их бросает. И Тайлер бесится, потому что у Алекса есть Эбби, а у него – ничего серьезного.  
Но он не может доставать Алекса, поэтому отыгрывается на Энди – травит его, постоянно тычет носом в том, что у него нет подружки, издевательски спрашивает, не педик ли Энди.  
А если он про них с Томом узнает – Энди вообще житья не будет!  
Почему его брату не попался нормальный дружок – как Вик или Майк? Они бы наверняка не стали приставать к Энди.  
И, конечно, им бы и в голову не пришло хвастаться своими подружками.  
Хотя, вот у Майка, как оказалось, есть жена, а у Вика... Энди слышал, когда им всем разрешили сделать звонок, как Вик сказал:  
\- Забери меня, Донни, детка.

Тут Майк как будто угадал направление его мыслей, и спросил Вика: «Ты скоро?»  
Ноа удивленно вскинулся:  
\- Раньше утра отсюда не свалить же? Да и кто потащится в такую даль?  
Майк заржал:  
\- Нам с тобой не свалить. И им, - он кивнул на остальных, - тоже. Но не Вику. Спорим, он уже к утру будет спать в своей кроватке? И не один…  
Вик пихнул его в бок локтем:  
\- Не завидуй!

Энди так удивился, что пересилил привычку не встревать в разговор, и спросил Майка:  
\- А как же ты? Вы же вместе?.  
Майк улыбнулся:  
\- Подожду утра, как все. У меня здесь сестра живет, я ей позвонил, приедет - все утрясет.  
\- Нас тоже заберут с утра, - вдруг с вызовом сказал трансвестит в каштановом парике и подмигнул Вику, будто заигрывая.  
При этом он уверенно закинул ногу на ногу, демонстрируя «товар лицом».  
Энди, не отрываясь, смотрел, как тот выставил на всеобщее обозрение красивые ноги в тонких чулках – Энди это сразу заметил, даже немного позавидовал, если уж быть совсем честным. Сам он о таких ногах мог только мечтать. У него-то были острые коленки и тощие лодыжки.  
Иногда он представлял, как удивит Тома, надев чулки в сеточку и изящные подвязки. Том будет поглаживать его ноги, ласково, от щиколотки к колену и бедру, а Энди станет изображать из себя недотрогу и упиваться своей властью. Потому что он не сомневается – Том с ума сойдет от одного только вида Энди в чулках и подвязках.  
Вот если бы еще нарастить побольше мяса на костях… но сколько Энди не ест – совсем не поправляется. А может, и так сойдет? Надо бы обязательно попробовать…

Тут воображение унесло Энди так далеко, что он едва не пропустил шум во дворе. Даже через закрытое окно был слышен легко узнаваемый рокот, и вскоре перед входом затормозил, сделав напоследок эффектный поворот, мотоцикл.  
Энди уткнулся носом в стекло. Уже светало, и, к удаче Энди, теперь можно было все подробно рассмотреть.  
Это был крутой мотоцикл, одна из последних новинок. К ним в мастерскую такие пока и не заезжали. Но сын хозяина увлекался «Мото Джи Пи», и Энди был в курсе всех новостей.

С мотоцикла слез высокий парень, одетый в кожаный костюм: штаны, куртка, высокие сапоги с защитой. Он снял шлем, и темные кудри рассыпались по его плечам.  
Шум привлек и других «постояльцев» участка. Ноа подошел к окну и присвистнул:  
\- Серьезный аппарат!  
Тайлер сделал вид, что ничуть не интересуется ни мотоциклом, ни его владельцем, который успел уже войти внутрь.  
Энди разочарованно вздохнул и отвернулся. У него, конечно, есть Том, но любоваться же не возбраняется… вот как на Аарона Ремзи, например.

\- Ну, парни, счастливо оставаться. Вернее, счастливо разбежаться, - хохотнул Вик.  
Он обнялся с Майком, махнул всем рукой, как раз когда дверь открылась, и его вызвали на выход.  
\- Везет же… - протянул парень из «Вест-Хема».

Энди снова смотрел через решетку, как Вик и тот мотоциклист вышли из участка, надели шлемы и, дав по газам, укатили прочь.  
Вот бы и им с Томом так укатить ото всех: от Тайлера, от Алекса... и лететь по дороге навстречу ветру, йо-хоу...

\- Шикарный мужик.  
Энди вздрогнул. Оказывается, рядом стоял тот самый транс, а он даже и не заметил. Засмотрелся.

Вдруг Энди встрепенулся.  
-А как же?.. – он уставился на Майка.  
\- Что такое? - кивнул ему Майк.  
И Энди уже второй раз наплевал на свою привычку не лезть с вопросами.  
\- А как же Донни? - он тут же сбивчиво уточнил: - Я не хотел... оно само... я просто рядом стоял... слышал, как Вик... ну, его Донни приедет, будет волноваться… а Вика нет, уехал... как же так?

Тайлер не упустил возможности отыграться за все разом и тут же ехидно припечатал:  
\- Как, как... а никак. Как приедет, так и уедет. Кинули телку. Прокатили.

Энди, как никогда раньше, захотелось заткнуть Тайлеру рот кулаком в зубы, пусть даже тот был старше и сильнее.  
Энди уже начал было вставать с подоконника, но транс придержал его, словно уловив этот яростный порыв. И даже Алекс поморщился.

Майк спокойно ответил, обращаясь к Энди и демонстративно не замечая распетушившегося Тайлера:  
\- Все нормально, парень. Это и был Донни.

Энди так и заткнулся. Ему надо было все обмозговать. Зато Ноа не успокоился:  
\- Да ладно, заливать, Майк! Он, конечно, твой друг, но это ведь точно не Донни. Скажи, Энди, ты ближе сидел – это же парень?

Энди задумчиво подтвердил, еще раз с удовольствием воскресив в памяти широкий разворот плеч, стройные мускулистые ноги, крепкую задницу...

\- Да угомонитесь вы… - Майк устало потер шею и повел плечами. - Как старые сплетницы, ей богу. Донни - не подружка, и тем более не телка, - он насмешливо посмотрел на Тайлера. – Донни - это Дональд. Муж Вика.  
\- Бинго! - ввернул сидящий до этого молча второй трансвестит.

Ноа присвистнул. Тайлер что-то пробурчал сквозь зубы.  
А Энди нестерпимо захотелось позвонить Тому.  
И, пожалуй, он так и сделает... и пошли они все.


	19. Игра

Не успел Дон войти в дом, как перед ним возник грозного вида Вик и инквизиторским тоном вопросил, тыча в Дона свертком с одеждой:  
\- Чьи это тряпки? Только не говори мне, что твоя очередная бывшая на подходе!  
За такой наезд Дон решил его помучить заковыристым ответом:  
\- Не моя, а твоя… и не бывшая, а нынешняя!

Дон ожидал, что вот сейчас до Вика дойдет и... но вместо этого, Вик глубоко задумался и даже понюхал вещи.  
\- Которой же из них?  
Дон не на шутку разозлился, выхватил одежду и метнулся в спальню.  
-Придурок! - донеслось оттуда до Вика. - Это моя одежда...

Вик тут же примчался подлизываться.  
\- Донни, детка, неужели ты, наконец, решил меня порадовать?!  
Дон, никак не реагируя на Вика, полез под кровать и достал туфли на каблуке. Потом порылся в спортивной сумке, стоявшей в углу, и извлек из нее парик и несессер, оказавшийся под завязку забитым всякими штучками для макияжа.

\- Дон, ты меня пугаешь… - Вик встревожился не на шутку, присел на кровать и попытался привлечь к себе внимание Дона. - Что за внеплановый маскарад? Только не говори мне, что это новый поворот в твоей ориентации…  
\- А хоть бы и так! - Дон отвлекся от попыток приклеить накладные ресницы и с вызовом посмотрел на Вика. - Ты же сам сказал, что только и мечтаешь об этом. Вот, оно свершилось – радуйся. А еще лучше – заткнись и не мешай.  
\- Угу… - пробурчал Вик себе по нос.. - Я уже начинаю... радоваться. Только оценю масштаб... моего восторга.

Весь последующий час он молча наблюдал, как Дон делает макияж, натягивает парик и надевает чулки. Не сказать, что Вик не получал удовольствия от этого процесса.  
Особенно когда Дон снял хлопковые боксеры и натянул на себя нечто шелковое, при этом кинув мимолетный взгляд на Вика – типа: «Заметил, да?»  
Еще бы Вик не заметил! Что бы там ни получилось в итоге, а Вик свою долю кайфа уже словил. Он пялился во все глаза, запоминая каждую деталь.  
Дрочить прямо здесь и сейчас могло быть стратегически неверным шагом, но никто не запрещал сделать это потом, воскрешая в памяти сладкие моменты. Но сдерживаться было чертовски сложно…  
Когда Дон стал натягивать тонкие чулки, ставя сначала одну, а потом другую ногу на край кровати, почти рядом с тем местом, где сидел Вик, у Вика встало так, что он чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов. А руки сами потянулись погладить аппетитные ножки в гладком нейлоне.  
Дон, зараза, конечно, все просек и теперь нарочито медленно надевал шелковый пояс.  
Со шнуровкой, бантиками и крошечными розочками в центре этих самых бантиков…  
Вик облизнул внезапно ставшие сухими губы.  
\- Донни… ну, Донни... - не выдержал он.

Дон вместо ответа развернулся к нему задницей и принялся втискиваться в обтягивающее платье. Вик воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы по-быстрому сунуть руку в штаны и пару раз передернуть. Одного лишь шикарного вида сзади было достаточно, чтобы кончить за несколько минут.  
Но тут Дон крутнулся вокруг своей оси и чуть было не упал, пытаясь застегнуть молнию на спине. Вик удачно подсуетился и поймал падающую "красотку" в свои объятья.  
Как только горячие руки Вика обхватили Дона, посылая ему всю нерастраченную сексуальную энергию, «крепость пала», и Вик прочувствовал это всем телом. Ему еще хватило мозгов не лапать Дона за лицо и не портить макияж. Но от того, чтобы целовать беззащитную шею и впиваться в ключицы, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями все открытые места, его было уже не удержать, и Вик отрывался по полной.

Дон еле-еле очнулся, когда Вик зашарил по его бедрам, пытаясь стянуть платье к талии и открыть доступ к заветным местам.  
\- Вик… Вик! - попытался увещевать Дон. - Остынь, притормози, Вик...

Вряд ли Вику помогли увещевания Дона, а вот довольно болезненно сжатые прямо через штаны яйца помогли точно.  
\- Черт, Дон! Ты что творишь?!  
\- Привожу тебя в чувство, - Дон предусмотрительно отпрыгнул от Вика и снова попытался застегнуть платье. И снова с тем же результатом – только на этот раз он не стал падать Вику в объятья.  
\- Какого хрена Джеймс не мог подогнать другой фасон?! - в сердцах рявкнул Дон.  
\- Ага! - победно вскричал Вик. - Так я и знал, что тут не обошлось без этого умника! Ну все, Донни – ты встрял. Пришло время исповеди, сын мой... или уже дочь?- у Вика явно улучшилось настроение.  
Да и у Дона прошла уже вся злость.  
\- Платье мне застегни, - улыбнулся он.

Вик, конечно, воспользовался представившейся возможностью, чтобы от души потрогать и помять Дону задницу и проследить губами беззащитную дорожку позвонка, прежде чем застегнуть злополучное платье. И потом еще сделать вид, что расправляет несуществующие складки, огладить Дона по бедрам и везде, где успел достать, пока Дон не шлепнул его по жадным рукам.  
\- Ну?..  
\- Все как всегда, - вздохнул Дон. - Дядя Дуглас опять зачудил. Тетя попросила нас с Джеймсом помочь. Идем искать его по закрытым клубам.  
\- А почему я не в курсе? И почему в таком прикиде? И почему с Джеймсом? - вопросы из Вика так и перли, опережая друг друга.  
\- Потому что клубы закрытые. И публика соответствующая… а кого наряжать, скажешь – Джеймса? С его-то фигурой и габаритами? Хорошо, хоть его клиент сделал нам приглашения.  
\- Мог бы и меня позвать, - обижено протянул Вик.  
\- Вик, не говори ерунды, а? Во-первых, Джеймс может их всех разговорить, у него есть опыт в таких делах, а во-вторых... - тут Дон замялся, - если кто на меня не так посмотрит, ты же разнесешь там все на милю кругом...  
\- Ясно… - у Вика опять все настроение ушло в минус. - Значит, ты собрался крутить задницей не то в подпольных казино, не то в борделях, в компании с «опытным» извращенцем Джеймсом. Так?  
\- Суть ты, в целом, уловил, - не стал отнекиваться Дон. - Но обещаю оставить свою задницу при себе и не делать большие ставки, - Дон явно веселился, предвкушая приключение.  
Вик по вполне понятным причинам его настрой не разделял, готовясь к нелегким временам.

* * *

В последующие несколько дней Вик никак не мог определиться: то ли он в сказку попал, то ли в фильм ужасов, то ли вообще – в комедию...  
Ужасы расцветали, когда Дон уходил «на задание». Вик начинал себя накручивать, представляя самые неприглядные вещи, которые могли бы произойти с Донни – с его Донни!  
Усугублялось все тем, что Вик был прекрасно осведомлен о том, чего можно ожидать от подобного рода мест. Случался у Вика в прошлом и такой опыт...  
Вик уже неоднократно приставал к Джеймсу, угрожая тому разнообразными карами, если он не уследит за Доном. Джеймс не обижался и только успокаивающе похлопывал Вика по плечу.

Потом наступала сказка. Это когда Дон приносил с собой терпкие ароматы порока в их спальню и начинал свое эротическое шоу с раздеванием.  
В первый раз, правда, Вик стриптиз запорол. Он так переволновался и перевозбудился, что просто завалил Дона, не раздевая – только трусики успел стащить.  
Вик, казалось, никогда раньше такую скорость не развивал: в одно мгновение задрал ноги Дона себе на плечи и въехал по едва размазанной смазке. Дон шипел и ругался, а у Вика в ушах стоял белый шум и колотился пульс. Глаза заливало потом, руки дрожали… короче, Вик «съехал с катушек», как сказал после Дон, жмурясь от удовольствия и морщась от дискомфорта одновременно.  
В этом был и еще один плюс: Вик в процессе основательно попортил неудобное платье, и они с Доном провели немало приятных минут, выбирая новые наряды и шокируя продавцов. Не обошлось и без традиционного в таких случаях минета в примерочной кабинке.

Комедия тоже не заставила себя ждать: дня через три Вика тормознул на улице сосед. Немного помявшись, он взялся намекать Вику, что, разумеется, ничего не станет рассказывать Дону о том, что к Вику повадилась ходить девица весьма красноречивой наружности, но вот… не мог бы Вик в качестве ответной любезности одолжить ему свои клюшки для гольфа?  
\- Ты представляешь? - ржал Вик, рассказывая все это Дону. - Он так и сказал: «Не могли бы вы одолжить свои клюшки, они вам все равно не нужны, пока вы сосредоточены на одной лунке». Ну, каков говнюк, а?!  
\- Ну так он ведь отчасти прав, Вик, - Дон призывно раскинул ноги и погладил уже встающий член. - И лучше бы тебе попасть в лунку «хол-ин-ван»...

Однако уже через два дня на глазах изумленного Вика из машины вывалились весьма помятый Джеймс и Дон в съехавшем набок парике. Он слегка прихрамывал, и Вик тут же подлетел к нему, на ходу ощупывая ребра и пытаясь определить возможный ущерб.  
\- Успеешь еще его полапать! - весьма нелюбезно прервал его Джеймс. - С ним все в порядке, просто каблук сломал. Помоги-ка мне лучше вытащить дядю Дугласа…

И Джеймс полез не в салон, как можно было ожидать, а открыл багажник, где Вик с некоторым изумлением пронаблюдал связанного по всем правилам шибари дядю Дугласа. Тот, как всегда, был шикарно одет и отлично выглядел – даже в такой ситуации.  
Джеймс кивнул на «жертву похищения».  
\- Пришлось еще повоевать за эту «принцессу». У него нашлась масса горячих поклонников, готовых просадить кучу денег ради его прекрасных глаз.

Наливающийся под глазом у Джеймса синяк весьма убедительно подтверждал его слова.

\- Что будем делать? - спросил Дон на импровизированном «военном» совете.  
Дядя Дуглас, немного оглушенный при похищении, совсем не немного пьяный и все так же связанный, посапывал во сне на диване в гостиной.  
\- А разве его не заберет тетя Маргарет? - Вик радовался завершению эпопеи и жаждал закрепления успеха.  
И при этом втайне рассчитывая уговорить Донни почаще повторять так полюбившиеся ролевые игры.

\- Забрать-то заберет… а что дальше? Снова пансионат, и… он опять сбежит, - Дон устало покачал головой.  
\- Я его заберу, - неожиданно заявил Джеймс.  
Вик и Дон не сговариваясь в изумлении уставились на него.  
\- Ты?!  
\- Я, - твердо заявил Джеймс.  
\- Понимаешь, Джеймс… - мягко попытался достучаться до Джеймса Дон. - Даже если предположить... ну, гипотетически... что ты заберешь Дугласа... ты понимаешь... он не...  
\- Не пидорас, - расставил все точки над «i» куда более бесцеремонный Вик.  
\- Вик хотел сказать, что дядя Дуглас – натурал, - попытался смягчить его бестактность Дон. - Переодевание для него – просто игра. Возможность раскрутить на деньги богатых клиентов. Только и всего. Понимаешь?  
Джеймс кивнул.  
\- Я его забираю. Ему нужно научиться контролю над собой и своими желаниями. Я могу помочь и сделаю это. С остальным разберемся по ходу, - тут Джеймс притушил свой вопиющий пафос и подмигнул парням.

* * *

\- Думаешь, он запал на него? - Дон валялся на животе, подперев руками подбородок, и наблюдал, как Вик одевается после душа.  
\- Да как же! Он запал на его готовку, а еще его хлебом не корми – дай кого-нибудь связать. Я не удивлюсь, если не сегодня-завтра дядя Дуглас нарисуется у нас на пороге с обрывком веревки на шее, как сбежавший цирковой пес. И молись всем святым, чтобы у него не оказалось анальной пробки в заднице!  
\- А я бы не отказался... - вдруг мечтательно произнес Дон, чем ввел Вика в моментальный ступор.  
Вик тут же отвлекся от разглагольствований по поводу Джеймса и дяди Дугласа.  
\- Донни, детка… ты чего? Мы же только что... а, ладно! Сейчас поищу в шкафу... помнится, Джеймс дарил нам набор... хоть какая-то польза от этого извращенца.

«Может и к дяде Дугласу найдет подход? В конце концов, чем черт не шутит…» - мысленно завершил тираду Вик, шаря по полкам в поисках девайсов и находя все новые и новые интересные штучки...

Он заранее предвкушал, что сейчас сделает с Донни, и ему живо рисовались в воображении предстоящие сцены – настолько горячие и развратные, насколько это позволяла его фантазия.  
А уж на свою фантазию Вик никогда не жаловался.


	20. Отцовство

\- Куда ты меня затащил? – Вик вертел головой во все стороны, стараясь сориентироваться в обстановке.  
\- Это благотворительная вечеринка, - Дон успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. - Ты же любишь такое: тусовка, халявная выпивка...  
\- Но ты посмотри на эту тусовку! - зашипел Вик. - А еще шампанское с пуншем, мартини… Дон, представляешь – пунш и мартини! А в том зале я видел на стене женские гениталии в стиле Энди Уорхола! Сколько же надо выпить этого компота, чтобы они мне теперь не стали сниться!  
\- Не ори, - Дон попытался утащить Вика в угол, чтобы их разборки не так бросались в глаза. - Ничего удивительного, это благотворительная вечеринка местного ЛГБТ-сообщества. Парни, с которыми я работаю в волонтерском движении, попросили меня….- Дон буркнул еще себе под нос, но Вик все-таки услышал: - Больше некому.  
\- Что значит «больше некому»? Донни, я начинаю волноваться...  
\- Ничего такого, просто вечеринка для пар. Мы же пара… ну, вот.  
\- Донни, детка, не води меня за нос! - Вик навис над Доном. - Ни за что не поверю, что наши доблестные волонтеры сплошь и рядом дрочат в одиночестве.  
\- Понимаешь, Вик… это новое слово в движении. В ногу, так сказать, с современными тенденциями. Вечер родителей... ну, в нашем случае как бы потенциальных родителей, - Дон заторопился с объяснениями, видя, как быстро сменяются эмоции на лице Вика. – Пары лесбиянок и геев могут поближе познакомиться друг с другом и договорится о совместном малыше. Или получить совет по усыновлению. Или у кого-то уже есть дети - они могут обменяться опытом. Это для стабильных серьезных пар – таких как мы.  
\- Так и знал, что эти ужастики не просто так развесили! Товар, так сказать, лицом! Ну, или не совсем лицом... но нам, Донни, зачем все это?  
\- Никто тебя не заставляет, - буркнул Дон. - Можно же просто поговорить. Ничего такого... Просто поддержать новое начинание.

Дон совсем скис и отвернулся. Вик мысленно отвесил себе пинка - расстраивать Дона не входило в его планы. Так, немного прижать за очередной нежданчик…  
Только, похоже, Дон воспринял все всерьез. Вик подхватил с ближайшего подноса бокал и решительно взялся утешать Дона.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Донни! Если хочешь, я расцелуюсь с каждой лесбиянкой на этой вечеринке. Я умею, когда надо, производить самое благоприятное впечатление.  
\- Вот уж этого точно не надо, - Дон улыбнулся краешком губ. - Тем более – давать им напрасные надежды.  
\- Я вообще не собираюсь им давать, - не удержался Вик. - Надеюсь, ты уже внес пожертвование, чтобы очистить нашу карму, и я со спокойной душой могу пойти поискать еду. Лесбиянки готовят отличные сэндвичи с тунцом.  
Дон только вздохнул и зашагал вслед за Виком.

* * *

Парни сидели на крыльце, как обычно. В темноте тлел огонек сигареты Дона, и было слышно, как Вик время от времени отхлебывает пиво прямо из бутылки.  
\- Прости, Вик. Я должен был тебя спросить... просто это так здорово, когда мы как настоящая семья...  
\- Мы и есть настоящая семья, Донни, - мягко перебил его Вик. Он протянул руку и, безошибочно найдя в темноте ладонь Дона, переплел их пальцы.  
\- Я знаю, что ты ни за что не стал бы этого делать, но для многих пар – это единственный шанс. Они долго к этому шли и правда этого хотят...  
\- На самом деле, Донни, я много думал об этом, с тех пор, как мы сходили на ту дурацкую вечеринку, - Вик притянул Дона еще ближе к себе и теперь гладил ему спину, забравшись под футболку. - Ты был бы замечательным отцом... подожди, не перебивай! И даже я не прочь водить пацана на футбол и делать все эти отцовские штуки. Но я и представить не могу, что нам придется делить нашего малыша с парой лесбиянок. И я бы хотел, чтобы он был похож на тебя – маленький шустрый шотландец, поэтому усыновление отпадает.

Вик так мило отмазывался, что Дон просто не мог на него обижаться: Вик такой, какой есть, и Дон его таким любит.  
Дон задумался, вспоминая все хорошее, что у них было, и представляя, что еще может быть.

«В конце концов, живут же пары и без детей…»

Дон, убаюканный нежными поглаживаниями Вика и своими неспешными мыслями, совсем расслабился.

...- и тогда я вспомнил Мэнни... - голос Вика звучал фоном. - Помнишь Мэнни? Он тусовался с Джеймсом? На самом деле его звали Эммануэль, и он был не то испанцем, не то аргентинцем. Но не это важно. Мэнни болел за «Барселону»... Блин, это тоже не совсем то... Короче, Мэнни вечно пел свое «Гоу, гоу, гоу, оле, оле, оле!» и все такое… фанател по Рики Мартину – не считая Месси, конечно. Как-то мы с ним трепались, и он рассказывал про Мартина, про его бойфренда и детей... мы тоже можем сделать это! - заключил победно Вик.  
\- Что можем? - сонно спросил Дон.  
\- Можем завести ребенка. Как Рики Мартин. У нас есть деньги. Надеюсь, у нас есть поддержка твоей родни, у нас есть связи Джеймса и ребят... поднимем всех на уши, найдем суррогатную мать... это не так просто и быстро, но, думаю, вместе мы справимся.

Дон моментально проснулся и даже не заметил, как крепко уцепился за бедро Вика.  
\- Вик, ты серьезно? Мы можем это сделать? - голос Дона задрожал.  
\- Если хочешь, - небрежно сказал Вик.  
\- А ты? Ты хочешь?  
\- При условии, что он будет болельщиком «Арсенала». Килт, так и быть, можно оставить.

Дон полез целоваться, и Вик переключился на более актуальную тему.  
\- Знаешь, Донни, все эти разговоры навели меня на одну мысль: мне совершенно срочно, вот прямо сейчас понадобился донор спермы. Не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто готов отдать ее побольше... с благотворительной целью, конечно?


	21. Курорт

Время шло к одиннадцати пополудни, а солнце уже припекало вовсю.  
Вик немного повозился, поерзал, и все-таки решил перевернуться на живот. С океана дул легкий ветерок, но он был таким же горячим, как и воздух, и песок, и шезлонг, на котором Вик лежал, так что можно считать, что никакого ветерка и не было вовсе.  
Встать и пойти окунуться Вик ленился…

Почти всю ночь они не спали. Сначала долгий перелет, потом Вик просто обязан был проверить их огромную белую кровать. Кое-кто «снизу» отдыхал, а местами даже нагло пытался дремать, а кое-кто, между прочим, работал не покладая рук и... всего остального.  
И теперь у Вика болели колени, тянула спина, и ныли все мышцы в теле.  
За завтраком он попытался компенсировать все израсходованные за ночь энергозатраты, и вот теперь валялся на пляже, как сытый тюлень. Мысли текли вяло и вряд ли были хоть сколько-нибудь живее и энергичнее, чем тело.  
Дон, бодрый и отоспавшийся, плавал где-то неподалеку. Вик приподнял голову, чтобы проверить объект. Общительный Дон уже тусовался в компании каких-то загорелых мужиков. Но даже это сейчас не могло подорвать Вика с места. Правда, глаза он больше не закрывал, и посматривал за Доном и остальными.

Собственно, это была идея Дона – приехать на этот чертов остров. Вик, в принципе, был не против, он и сам любил поваляться на морском берегу... но Дон подвел под это дело целую идеологическую базу.

\- Тетя Маргарет уехала в Бат! - возвестил он как-то утром.  
\- И что, нам ехать следом? - У Вика подгорели тосты, и настроение было так себе.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! - Дон размахивал большой ложкой для салата, как дирижерской палочкой. - Тетя Маргарет всегда ездит отдыхать в Бат, так же, как ездили в свое время ее бабушка и прабабушка, и…  
\- Донни, дорогой… все пожилые леди рано или поздно ездят в Бат. У меня в семье тоже найдется дюжина любительниц римских бань, представляющих себя героинями Джейн Остин. И перестань размахивать ложкой, с нее капает соус.  
\- Вот. Ты сам это сказал, - Дон торжествующе помахал ложкой, до этого успев слизнуть с нее соус.  
Сделал он это достаточно вдохновляюще, и настроение Вика немного улучшилось.  
\- Донни, детка, начни сначала, - Вик приготовился к очередной семейной истории, и ожидания его не обманули. Дон послушно принялся перечислять:  
\- Тетя Маргарет и еще несколько кузин ездят в Бат. Дядя Дугал ездит в Инвернесс. Молодежь, типа Калеба – в Гленши. Мои родители - в Брайтон. Понимаешь, Вик… это традиции. В каждой семье они есть. То есть, конечно, они ездят и в другие места, но у них есть свое, особенное место.  
Вик заржал:  
\- Ну, да... Дядя Аластер ездит в хижину дяди Патрика, а дядя Дуглас - в Монте-Карло. Я все понял, Дон… ну, про традиции.  
\- Ничего ты не понял, - Дон насупился и сунул ложку в центр зелени, как будто хотел шпагой пронзить дурачащегося Вика. - У нас нет «своего» места с романтическими воспоминаниями, куда мы можем возвращаться из года в год, и где нам всегда будет хорошо. Вроде живем не первый год, даже в браке теперь...  
\- О, у принцессы не было медового месяца! - Вик ловко обогнул все преграды и, схватив в охапку слабо сопротивляющегося Дона, взялся его тискать. - Донни, дорогой, я же только за. Соберемся и завтра же поедем в Брайтон. Или на Шотландские озера – как захочешь.  
\- Вообще-то… - Дон сам притянул Вика за талию и потерся об него, как кот, - я уже присмотрел нам отель. Что может быть романтичнее тропического острова: море, пальмы и песок! – радостно выдал он бодрым тоном заправского рекламного агента.  
\- Хорошая еда, большая кровать и много секса! - добавил Вик. - Пойдем, измерим и перепроверим нашу. Надо заказать не меньше и не хуже.

Так они оказались в этом месте, и, судя по завтраку, еда, действительно была хороша. Как и огромная кровать, стоящая в центре их номера.  
Апартаменты были что надо: все в современном стиле, светлое, со множеством зеркал плюс большая ванная комната с джакузи и бар, который Вик тщательнейшим образом проинспектировал. Французские окна вели прямо в сад, а если пройти через одуряюще пахшие цветущие кусты и лужайку, можно было выйти к бассейну.

Вик все-таки заснул. Капли воды, упавшие на разогретую солнцем кожу, сделали его пробуждение довольно внезапным. Дон отряхивался после купания, и с отросших мокрых прядей на Вика летела целая россыпь брызг.  
\- Иди, поплавай… тебя уже можно подавать к столу в запеченном виде - Дон положил Вику на спину ладони, которые показалось обжигающе ледяными – Вик так и подскочил. Дон удачно увернулся и ловко отпрыгнул на безопасное расстояние.  
\- Иди сюда, - чересчур ласково сказал Вик, - Ничего не будет. Я и сам собирался окунуться.  
\- Ага, - ответил Дон и не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Вижу, ты уже познакомился с местной публикой, - Вик предпринял классический отвлекающий маневр. Но и в роду Дона были если не полководцы, то уж стратеги и тактики – наверняка. Поэтому он отошел еще чуть дальше.  
\- Отлично. Здесь очень дружелюбный народ.  
\- Не слишком ли дружелюбный? И женщин маловато, как будто мы в каких-то Эмиратах.  
Дон подмигнул Вику.  
\- Это и есть сюрприз. Отель лоялен к однополым парам. Так что нас здесь большинство. Ну как, круто, да?!  
\- Круче не бывает… - пробурчал Вик, мысленно дав себе команду глядеть в оба.

В следующие несколько дней Вик только и делал, что вертел головой. Да так, что у него шея заболела, и Дону пришлось делать массаж, что само по себе было не плохо, так как имело соответствующее приятное продолжение. Но в остальном Вика не покидало какое-то смутное ощущение, щекочущее нервы.  
Окружающие были приветливы и дружелюбны… даже чересчур приветливы и дружелюбны.  
На взгляд Вика – просто навязчивы.

Дон же был в полном восторге. Его деятельная натура требовала новых впечатлений. Их постоянно куда-то приглашали, вечера они проводили в шумных компаниях, и даже на пляже не было покоя от новых знакомых. Вик подмечал все: оценивающие взгляды, небрежные касания, излишнюю близость как бы случайно сдвинутых стульев, двусмысленные шутки...  
Вик и сам порой любил поглазеть на накачанные фигуры и подтянутые задницы. Но здесь, казалось, не воздухом дышали, а веселящим газом. Атмосфера всеобщего возбуждения и флирта витала над территорией отеля.  
И ладно бы еще это был отель для молодоженов. Но многие из тех, с кем они общались, были давно уже сложившимися парами, и даже супруги попадались.  
Вик попытался поделиться своими опасениями с Доном.  
\- Вик, расслабься. Парни, такие же как мы: сбежали от обыденности и попали в рай. Не зря же это «Парадайз». Мы ведь сами только и делаем, что трахаемся…

Это была чистая правда. У них как будто открылось второе дыхание. Вик уломал Дона сделать полную эпиляцию – «Ради хорошего ровного загара».  
\- Угу, - покивал Дон, - пойду, позагораю зоной бикини.  
И тут же был перехвачен и отконвоирован в кровать.

В общем, Вик оторвался по полной, вылизывал его и наглаживал, время от времени пережимая себе яйца, чтобы не кончить раньше времени – до того это было кайфово.  
А ведь еще надо было сдерживаться, чтоб не наставить фирменных своих отметин по всему телу Донни... Дону бы это не понравилось.  
Где-то даже Вик был согласен с Доном и остальными в том, что они попали в рай.  
Он, Вик – так уж точно угодил в свой персональный парадиз… вот только был бы еще этот рай на необитаемом острове.

На выходных намечалась грандиозная пляжная вечеринка с морем выпивки и развлекательной программой.  
Вик собирался свалить пораньше, но все так закрутилось... да и выпили они уже немало. Он присел, прислонившись к какой-то тумбе, и наблюдал за Доном, который участвовал в традиционном конкурсе «Лимбо»*.

Рядом целовалась какая-то парочка. Еще несколько пар по всему пляжу ее активно поддерживали. Постепенно объятий и глубоких поцелуев становилось вокруг все больше. Вик осоловело поднял глаза: прямо напротив него один чувак засунул руку другому в шорты и уверенно тому надрачивал.  
Вик даже сам немного завелся и теперь уже точно решил, что пора вытаскивать Дона отсюда как можно скорее.  
Краем сознания Вик отметил: что-то было не так. Но не смог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме поисков Дона. Бар был как раз по пути, и халявной выпивки в нем еще оставалось навалом. На выходе Вик столкнулся со знакомым – как раз одним из тех, которых Вик считал более-менее приличным.  
«Бедняга…» - Вик только сейчас понял, что именно ему показалось не так: парень в шортах, которому так наяривали, и он стонал, не сдерживаясь, был не то парнем, не то мужем того, кого только что встретил Вик.  
Вик оглянулся на него еще раз и внезапно оказался притиснут кем-то к стене. Этим «кем—то» был другой их знакомец - нормальный вроде мужик, и тоже женатый. Вик с ним о футболе трепался, о боксе...  
Тот и сам был здоровый, накачанный, с огромными ручищами, которые сейчас немилосердно мяли девственную задницу Вика. И если бы Вик был не настолько пьян, он бы уже двинул коленом и зарядил в глаз. А так, наоборот – чужое колено уже втерлось ему между бедер, и чувак настолько не дорожил своим здоровьем, что полез к Вику с поцелуями. Вик расслабился, обманчиво обмяк и долбанул головой прямо в лоб обидчику. Выпростал руки и врезал от души, а потом пристроил неудавшегося любовника у стеночки. Голова гудела.  
«Синяк будет... Дон расстроится... где он?» - мысли в нетрезвой голове вели себя как попало, но внутренний радар, настроенный на Дона, поторапливал.  
Вик не стал отвлекаться ни на что постороннее и за несколько минут нашел своего Донни. Очень вовремя: Дон тоже активно отбивался от парочки ухажеров.  
\- Мотаем отсюда, быстро! – рявкнул Вик.  
Дона не надо было приглашать дважды.

Вик выдохнул, только когда они зашли в номер.  
\- Что это было вообще, а?.. Ладно, давай спать – сегодня я точно пас.  
\- Что, правда? Отличные новости! Иди сюда, Вик, детка, - У Дона еще были силы шутить.

А у Вика мелькнула нехорошая мыслишка, что надо завязывать пить в незнакомой обстановке, а то и впрямь кто-нибудь, в конце концов, оприходует его задницу…

Душ помог немного прийти в себя. Вик уже обтирался полотенцем, когда в дверь постучали. И Дон, как всегда, помчался открывать. Вик слышал голоса, а потом все смолкло.  
\- Странно, парни спрашивали, определились ли мы или еще выбираем. И не обещали ли мы кому-то еще... - Дон искренне недоумевал.  
Он медленно поглаживал Вика по груди, пытаясь пересказать ему суть разговора.  
Вик даже ничего не успел ответить, когда через французское окно прямо с лужайки к ним шагнули двое.  
Вику уже хватило визитеров по самое "не могу". Он энергично, не вступая ни в какие переговоры, хотя парни изо всех сил пытались что-то ему втолковать, выпроводил чужаков обратно. Потом закрыл окно на задвижку и еще дотолкал до него массивное кресло. Проверил, заперта ли дверь апартаментов. Проверке подвергся и бар в гостиной – «на случай осады», пояснил Вик.  
\- Какой осады?- уточнил Дон на всякий случай.  
\- Обыкновенной. Представь, что мы в Эдинбургском замке.  
\- Тогда ты должен быть снаружи. Ты же англичанин.  
\- Я – лояльный англичанин. Очень, очень лояльный к шотландцам. Вернее, к одному шотландцу... - Вик начал подбираться к Дону и вдруг замер.  
\- Лояльный... где ты, черт возьми, выискал этот «лояльный» отель?!  
Дон подозрительно затих.  
\- Донни, детка, - вкрадчиво позвал его Вик. - Давай я тебе помогу. Этот отель нам посоветовал... кто?  
\- Джеймс... - убитым голосом прошептал Дон.  
\- Я так и знал! Я его убью нахрен! Давай, звони ему сейчас же!  
\- Так поздно уже...  
\- Поздно будет, когда нас с тобой продадут в анальное рабство! Тут маньяков полон остров! Звони!

Либо Джеймс был не в курсе, либо умело отмазывался, но и он ничего не смог объяснить. Отель посоветовал ему один знакомый. Джеймс обещал все разузнать и перезвонить с утра.

* * *

Спал Вик урывками. Ему снилось, что он бежит по джунглям, а потом – что его окружает целая толпа с горящими факелами, все тянут к нему жадные руки и срывают одежду. И,наконец – что здоровенный туземец разрывает ему задницу огромным членом.  
Вик просыпался в поту, а рука сама собой тянулась проверить целостность "тылов". Дона вся эта ситуация даже веселила. В конце концов, он прижался к Вику сзади поплотнее и честно пообещал не спать и охранять подступы к стратегически важным местам. То ли Вик действительно успокоился, то ли поглаживания Дона, усталость и алкоголь сделали свое дело – Вик, наконец, заснул.  
И проснулся от яркого солнца, бьющего в окна, и негромкого разговора.

Дон отключил телефон и улыбнулся.  
\- Можем снимать оборону и пойти в ресторан. Есть хочется ужасно.  
\- Пока по отелю расхаживают маньяки, я из номера ни ногой.  
\- Это не маньяки… точнее – не совсем маньяки. Джеймс выяснил у знакомого: отель облюбовали свингеры.  
\- Извращенцы! - излюбленный диагноз Вика был как никогда к месту.  
\- Понимаешь… отчасти, может, и я виноват. Я вроде говорил Джеймсу, что мы хотим что-то такое, чтобы придать изюминку устоявшимся отношениям, что-то необычное…  
\- Да уж, это было... необычно. В следующий раз будем выбирать вместе. А то ты умудришься найти место, где за нами будут гоняться джеймсовы друзья-доминанты с флоггерами или лесбиянки со страпонами.  
\- Откуда такие глубокие познания в девайсах, а, Вик? - Дон подмигнул и широко улыбнулся, радуясь, что к Вику возвращается его язвительность вместе с хорошим настроением.  
\- Лучше тебе не знать. Но одну традицию из этой поездки мы все-таки оставим… сам знаешь, какую.

Дон крутанул задницей и постарался изобразить прожженного соблазнителя. Потянул вверх длинную растянутую майку, в которой спал - под ней ничего не было – и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по паху.  
По очень, очень гладко выбритому паху...  
________________

* "Лимбо" - популярный конкурс, в котором под гавайскую музыку надо проходить, танцуя, под постепенно опускающейся веревкой.


	22. Диагноз

В один прекрасный день Вик решил, что пора перекрашивать окна. Сказано - сделано. И вот он уже оседлал подоконник и усердно машет кистью. С кисти, естественно, краска летит во все стороны. Сам Вик уже перепачкан с ног до головы, которую лихо повязал банданой.

Дон посматривает на все это непотребство скептически, выбрав для наблюдения уголок, отгороженный от места боевых действий барной стойкой. Но временами взгляд Дона становится совсем другим: тяжелым и масляным. Синий комбинезон Вика надет прямо на голое тело. Одна лямка спущена, высвобождая накаченное плечо и выставляя напоказ часть мускулистой груди.  
Вик наверняка что-то чувствует, потому что работает энергично, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком к своему единственному зрителю.  
\- Закругляйся, давай! - не выдерживает Дон. - Простудишься. Вон какой сквозняк!  
\- Погоди, Донни, детка… еще одна ставня и я весь твой!  
\- Напомни мне, зачем мы приделали эти ставни?  
\- Может быть, потому что малыш Донни поначалу слегка смущался соседей, а?  
\- Зато ты никого не стеснялся – только так светил своей задницей!  
\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать – у меня абсолютно вызывающе великолепная задница! - Вик демонстративно повилял своей гордостью. Синяя ткань откровенно обтянула упругие половинки.  
\- Смотри, Вик – довыделываешься, - Дон уже был в нетерпении.  
\- Донни, остынь. Дегустация откладывается. Прямо по курсу крейсер «Леди Маргарет», - Вик даже шутливо честь отдал, как заправский военный моряк.

Дон ушел ставить чайник и доставать любимое тетушкино печенье. Переключиться на тетю удалось не сразу. Немного медитации, подержать руку под холодной водой и в штаны... бр-р-р...  
А между тем тетин визит оказался, так сказать, внеплановым. Вик, как всегда, не дал всем погрязнуть в церемониях. Но при этом был сама любезность, чем заслужил, к неудовольствию Дона, благодарную улыбку тетушки.

\- Что привело вас, мадам, в нашу тихую гавань? – Вик сегодня, видимо, придерживался морской терминологии.  
Тетя же все никак не могла собраться с мыслями.  
\- Ах, мальчики, вы еще так молоды... А мы стареем, здоровье уже не то... Теперь даже летом приходиться надевать ко сну теплые носки, а Роуз вообще спит в меховой жилетке, связанной из шерсти ее незабвенного Поупа. А современная медицина меж тем искушает нас и толкает на всякие безумства. Многие хватаются за так называемые новшества, как будто это распродажа в «Маркс и Спенсер»... кстати, о распродаже...  
Вик бдительно не дал увести беседу в сторону.  
\- Тетя, ближе к фарватеру.  
\- Так я и говорю: Роуз потащила меня в тот большой медицинский центр. Меня засунули в какую-то камеру, а может, в капсулу... от этой беготни по кабинетам и докторам у меня закружилась голова... по счастью, у них там неплохой зимний сад... хотя, мне казалось, что бонсай уже не в моде... эти японцы у нас нынче везде – их телевизоры, их машины, их сырая рыба, их деревья и камни... теперь каждый дурак думает, что если в холле его компании навалена груда камней, то его примут, как минимум за философа... хотя,скорее всего, и голова у него набита тем же...  
Дон не выдержал:  
\- Тё-ётя-я...  
\- Ах, да! И вот сижу я, смотрю на изуродованные деревья и разбросанные булыжники, думаю про идиотов... и вижу... бедного кузена Аластера.  
\- Гипотетически? - на всякий случай уточнил Вик.  
Тетя Маргарет ничуть не удивилась вопросу.  
\- Натурально! То есть, в случае Аластера это не совсем уместный эпитет, вы же понимаете, - тетя выразительно подвигала бровями. – Но это был он, собственной персоной!  
\- Странно, конечно, что он не сообщил нам, что приехал, - протянул Дон.- А что он говорит?  
\- В том то и дело, - горестно вздохнула тетя. – Он ничего не говорит. Более того – он крался! Пытался прошмыгнуть незаметно. Я, конечно, не дала ему такой возможности: в молодости я неплохо бегала... - тетя скромно потупила взор.  
Дон выразительно посмотрел на Вика, а тот, поверх головы тетушки – на Дона.  
\- Это очень подозрительно,- продолжала тетя Маргарет. - Он нес какую-то чепуху, бессмыслицу. Весь извивался, как угорь, и только я полезла в свой ридикюль за носовым платком, шмыгнул куда-то и был таков.  
Тетя точно так же стала вытаскивать из сумочки платок.

Дон посмотрел на Вика, а Вик – на Дона. Бежать с корабля по примеру кузена Аластера было некуда.

\- Тетя, дорогая, ну мало ли у Аластера дел могло быть в центре… Не так уж это и важно. Он, конечно, повел себя по-свински, не удовлетворив ваше любопытство...  
Тетя Маргарет возмущенно взвилась.  
\- Любопытство? Ничего подобного! Я искренне беспокоюсь за него! Вы не представляете, какая у него наследственность! Я более чем уверена, что у бедного Аластера, как минимум, что-то неизлечимое. Кузен Родни, муж кузины Гвинни, тоже все скрывал. А потом раз – и умер!  
\- Да нормальная у него наследственность! Кузен Родни умер от несварения желудка и одышки, - попытался успокоить тетю Дон. – Хотя, я подозреваю… - тут он подмигнул Вику, - что кузина Гвинни просто задавила беднягу во сне. А скрывал он не болезнь, а свою любовницу.  
-Ну, хорошо. А дед Аластера? Уж он-то умер от инфаркта! И так неожиданно!  
Вик с интересом следил за каждым выпадом этого феерического поединка.  
\- У старика действительно пошаливали сердце и нервы - парировал Дон. - Вот только он помешался на народных методах. Лечил себя вытяжкой из хвоща и настойкой наперстянки в лошадиных дозах. Вот дигиталис его, в конце концов, и доконал.  
\- Ну, уж у тети Мэгги точно был рак!- поставила жирную точку тетя Маргарет.  
\- Ничего не могу возразить, - Дон развел руками. - Но заметь, у тети Пэгги, ее сестры, ничего такого не было, - Дон опять подмигнул Вику. - Хотя, когда я был маленьким, то слышал на похоронах тети Мэгги, как ты сама говорила, что ее погубила зависть. Они обе были старыми девами, а тетя Пэгги возьми и выскочи замуж за местного овдовевшего нотариуса.

Маргарет возмущенно высморкалась, что Вик верно расценил, как тактическую передышку.  
\- Ладно, мальчики, больше серьезности! Аластеру нужна наша помощь – хочет он того или нет. Вы со мной?  
\- Да, тетя, - послушно ответили парни.

* * *

\- Как ты думаешь, у Аластера что-то серьезное? - Дон задумчиво водил пальцем по контурам рельефных мышц Вика.  
\- Кто его знает… Может, подхватил чего-нибудь, как раньше говорили, «неприличную болезнь». Курс антибиотиков – и все будет хорошо. А может и нет… В любом случае – это его личное дело. Мы не должны вмешиваться.  
\- Тетя волнуется. Не хочется ее расстраивать. Ты же знаешь: она каждому готова прийти на помощь. Вспомни, когда мы только вышли из шкафа – и времена были другие, и люди... И родня моя была не так благодушна и терпима. А тетя Маргарет была первая, кто принял меня, а потом и нас с тобой, такими, какими мы есть, - Дон разволновался, расчувствовался, глаза у него так и сверкали, и такого Дона – воодушевленного сверх меры - Вик просто обожал.  
Он прижал его плотнее к себе и примерился к беззащитной шее.  
\- Попробую найти вашего Аластера. Поговорить с ним… - Вик отметился крепким поцелуем за ухом Дона. – Объяснить… - снова поцелуй, теперь уже под самой линией подбородка, - Уговорить… - поцелуй у ключицы перешел в засос. - Если надо – вырвать признание… - Вик спустился ниже к соску и нацелился на него всерьез. - Применить методы...  
\- Я понял, понял! - Дон сам притянул голову Вика к груди, заставил коснуться языком соска и сразу же застонал от ожидаемого удовольствия.  
Разговор сам собой сошел на нет.

* * *

Дон с тетей Маргарет пили чай, когда в дом ввалился Вик – именно ввалился. И тут же рухнул на диван.  
\- Все, я без ног! Дон, тащи свою разогревающую мазь и разотри мне бок.  
\- А я тебе говорил: не торчи на сквозняке, - упрекнул его Дон, но мгновенно помчался за мазью.  
Тетя Маргарет достала из необъятного и, кажется, бездонного ридикюля фляжку и щедро плеснула ее содержимое в чай.  
\- Что это? - Вик недоверчиво принюхался.  
\- Бренди. Коллекционный. Народный рецепт. Помогает от многих недугов.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ухмыльнулся Вик и выпил «лекарство» одним глотком. – Отлично.  
Тут подоспел Дон, чтобы щедро намазать Вику бок и спину.

Тетушка нетерпеливо топталась на месте и посматривала на Вика выжидающе. Вик кивнул и отчитался о проделанной работе короткими рублеными фразами...

\- Все в порядке. Нашел. Поговорил. Уговорил. Ничего серьезного. Проверил. Насколько возможно, разумеется… - Вик потянулся за второй чашкой, и Маргарет задумчиво плеснула ему туда из фляжки снова.  
\- Слава богу, - Тетя Маргарет с облегчением вздохнула, присела и пригубила остывший чай. - А то мы как раз с Роуз смотрели передачу про рак простаты. Бедный Аластер в зоне риска. Они говорили про возраст, застой... Вас это тоже касается...

Вик поперхнулся, фыркнул, и чай чуть не пошел у него носом. Дон от души похлопал его по спине.  
\- Никакого застоя, тетя, - Вик едва держался, бренди не помогало, а наоборот: грозило прорвать все шлюзы, и Дон сильнее сжал его руку.  
\- Ты плохо выглядишь, Вик, - тетя Маргарет пощупала его лоб. - Тебе срочно надо в постель. И раз уж мы каждую субботу созваниваемся с твоей матерью, надо разузнать у нее про твою наследственность. На всякий случай.

* * *

\- Каждую субботу?!  
\- Чему тут удивляться, Донни? Тетушке надоело древо МакГрегоров, и она решила сунуть носик в густые ветви нашего семейного древа. Ты слышал, что сказала тетя? Мне срочно надо в постель! Давай, Донни, не тяни – поиграем в доктора и пациента.  
\- Так что там с кузеном Аластером? Что-то ты темнил сверх меры. Ты точно все узнал? Смотри, тетю не надуешь.  
\- Не думаю, что тете надо знать подробности, - Вик опять развеселился.  
\- Значит, все-таки что-то серьезное?  
\- Как посмотреть… Эти два умника – я имею ввиду Аластера и его лесного принца, дядю Патрика – решили отметить день святого Патрика. Задним числом, конечно. Потащились на рыбалку и упились в хлам. По дороге растеряли почти всю одежду и – обрати внимание – сумку Аластера.  
\- Спорран, - дотошно уточнил Дон.  
\- Один хрен. Короче, эти два тролля спьяну трахались, как кролики, без той самой легендарной смазки, на одной только общей анестезии, если можно так сказать о виски . И дядя Патрик – что, заметь, довольно патриотично – своим немаленьким прибором порвал задницу Аластера почти на британский флаг. И теперь тот штопает ее у лучших пластических хирургов города.  
\- Нифига себе! - выдохнул Дон.  
\- Так что, как видишь, застоем там пока и не пахнет… ну, если только временно, да и то, есть способы... одним словом, тетя может спать спокойно.  
\- Трудно будет вписать этот случай в тетину наследственную теорию.  
\- Да уж, его лучше вообще никуда не вписывать. Хорошо, что на изучение моей наследственности у тети уйдет некоторое время. Может, удастся докрасить окна и пожить пару недель спокойно…

Дон вздохнул и трагически свёл брови к переносице.

\- Пару дней, ты хотел сказать?


	23. Самайн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Вот и осень, и дождь стучит по крышам...» (с)

Дон петлял на своем мотоцикле по горной дороге, забираясь все выше и выше. Вокруг нависли Шотландские горы. Камни из-под колес отскакивали на обочину и дальше - в ущелье, дна которого невозможно было разглядеть из-за густого тумана.  
Дон точно знал, что ему надо ехать дальше, несмотря на то, что разверзлись хляби небесные и хлынул ливень: холодные капли били в лицо, заливались за воротник куртки; струйки воды, бегущие по склонам, стали собираться в ручьи и потоки, угрожая смыть упрямого мотоциклиста в ущелье.  
Мотоцикл начало заносить. Дон притормозил, сполз с седла, но продолжил толкать мотоцикл вверх по дороге.  
Струи дождя стали просто ледяными, постепенно превращаясь в мокрый снег. Он прилипал к лицу и не таял.  
Дон выбился из сил и окончательно закоченел. И, самое главное, он никак не мог вспомнить, зачем забрался в эти горы в одиночку.

«Я замерзну, замерзну, замерзну...»

* * *

Дон открыл глаза и попробовал пошевелить пальцами ног - они занемели от холода, как и весь правый бок. Дон попытался сесть и осмотреться. Комната выстыла, а вместе с ней и постель.  
За окном сплошной стеной лил дождь, и было так сумрачно, будто это и не утро вовсе.  
Рядом что-то зашевелилось - кокон из двух одеял, одно из которых когда-то точно принадлежало Дону.

«Вик, сука, - «ласково» подумал Дон. - Чемпион по перетягиванию одеял на себя».

Он размял пальцы на руках и ногах и осторожно ступил на обжигающе ледяной пол. Пробежался до шкафа, быстро схватил первые попавшиеся шерстяные вещи - Спасибо, тетя Маргарет! - и юркнул в спасительную ванную. Вывернул кран с горячей водой, установил нужную температуру, шагнул под душ и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
К тому времени как озябший, сонный Вик приперся на кухню, Дон уже попивал свежесваренный горячий кофе, держа кружку обеими руками.  
Вид у него был презабавный: поверх спортивных штанов были натянуты высокие шерстяные гетры. Картину дополняли элементы лыжной экипировки: свитер, шапочка и шарф ручной вязки. А вот выражение лица было вовсе не забавным...

Вик сходу сообразил, что тучи сгущаются не только за окном, и попытался сделать самый беззаботный вид.

\- Ну и погодка! Льет так сильно... кажется, что это прямо в доме. И холод собачий. Горячий кофе будет очень кстати!

Дон окинул его многозначительным взглядом, не обещающим Вику ничего хорошего.  
\- Кофе закончился. Для разогрева есть виски. Можешь начинать.

Вик хмыкнул, но решил оставить реплику без ответа, дабы не навлечь на себя дальнейшую немилость Дона. Таким, как сейчас, тот бывал редко. Но уж если Дону что-то «попадало под хвост», жди больших неприятностей.

Собственно, Вик начал морально готовится к неприятностям еще в момент пробуждения, не найдя тепленького Дона у себя под боком и не получив своей дозы неспешного утреннего секса, на который, между прочим, очень рассчитывал.  
«Как не вовремя похолодало!» - досаде Вика просто не было предела.  
Поэтому он даже не сразу заметил, что кофеварка не работает. Вик тупо потыкал в кнопки, подергал вилку в розетке и повернулся к Дону. Тот смотрел на Вика... с плохо скрываемым торжеством, что ли?

\- Кофеварка сломалась, - констатировал Вик очевидный факт, просто чтобы что-то сказать. - Неудачно, да?  
Дон опять удовлетворенно кивнул и соизволил ответить. Только вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Я так понимаю, в душе ты не был?  
Вик недоуменно протянул:  
\- Собирался... пошел тебя искать...  
\- Лучше душ поищи. В гостиную загляни. Он теперь у нас там.  
Вик поспешил в гостиную, и вскоре оттуда послышались отборные ругательства, в ответ на которые Дон лишь кивал.

Следующие двадцать минут Вик бегал по дому, фиксируя ущерб.  
Крыша протекла. Проводку залило и закоротило. Отопление полетело. Горячей воды тоже не наблюдалось. Дон, видимо, слил из бака последнюю. В гостиной капало с потолка. По ковру хлюпало. Ведра и тазы, подставленные Доном, угрожающе быстро наполнялись.  
В доме царил жуткий холод.  
И во всем этом хаосе оставался единственный островок спокойствия – невозмутимый Дон. Он сходил в гараж, притащил большую коробку и водрузил ее на стол, а теперь задумчиво рассматривал стойку с кухонными ножами.

Вик не был совсем дураком, и интересоваться причинами такого его спокойствия не стал. Поэтому он невпопад зачем-то спросил:  
\- А как ты сделал кофе?  
Это, как ни странно, оказался ключевой вопрос, после которого Дона прорвало не хуже потопа в гостиной.

\- А я его не делал. Я его одолжил. У соседей. Пошел просить убежища и разжился горячим кофе. Заодно пытался искать сантехника. Но пока безрезультатно. Хотя зря я это надумал. Мужик в доме у нас ты – ты и ищи. А лучше – делай сам! Ты же не давал мне вызвать ремонтников на крышу: «я все могу, Донни... я же мужик, Донни... это ерунда, Донни...»!

В конце Дон совсем уже орал - накопилось у него порядком. Да еще стал помахивать выбранным ножом. Вик попытался, не подходя близко, его утихомирить.  
\- Донни, Донни... мы все исправим... найдем сантехника, ремонтника, да хоть черта лысого...  
Дон внезапно успокоился и усмехнулся.  
\- Сантехника – вряд ли. Вот черта, пожалуй, можно поискать. В самый раз будет. Ты хоть помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Вик судорожно стал вспоминать.  
\- Какой? Мы с Майком на футбол собирались... Черт...  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Звал? Иди, встречай! - Дон уже откровенно веселился.  
Но это оказался всего лишь Майк.  
\- Да-а, ну и дела, парни… - протянул он, когда его ввели в курс дела.  
\- Так что иди один, - хлопнул его по плечу Вик.  
\- Не, парни, одному – не в кайф. Давайте, я с вами останусь, помогу ? Правда, я в этом деле не очень…  
\- Может, у тебя есть знакомый сантехник-электрик-мастер на все руки? Дон говорит, что сегодня почему-то с ними проблемы. Понятно, что дождь и все такое, но не растают же они...  
Дон встрепенулся и полез в коробку. Достал оттуда тыкву и покрутил ее перед Виком.  
\- Врубился теперь?  
\- Черт... точно!  
\- Заткнулся бы ты уже, Вик. Забыл, что случилось на прошлое Рождество?!  
\- Парни, парни... кажется, я могу вам помочь, - встрял Майк.- Я знаю одного толкового сантехника. Правда, есть одно «но». Он ирландец и гомофоб.  
\- Это уже два «но», - заметил Вик.  
\- Ирландец?- переспросил Дон. - Нет, вряд ли. Иногда такое чувство, что их профсоюзы гейсы* накладывают – не работать в праздники.  
\- Двойная оплата перебьет любой гейс. Звони, Майк! - обрадовался Вик. - Если что, я скажу, что вместе с тобой пришел к Дону. В гости.

Майк вызвал мастера. Вик пошел сливать воду из тазов и ведер. Дон невозмутимо уселся кромсать тыквы.  
\- Если электричества не будет, в самый раз – свечки вставим.  
Майк пощупал диван, прежде чем на него сесть. Тот вроде еще не успел отсыреть.  
\- Не думал, что ты соблюдаешь весь этот ритуал, - завел он беседу с Доном, чтобы скоротать ожидание.  
\- Видел бы ты моего дядю Дугала… Вот кто соблюдает ритуал. Он не признает тыквы – только репу. И никаких Хэллоуинов, только Самайн. Или тетю Маргарет. Она в этот день никогда не выходит из дома. И другим не советует. Если хочешь – могу рассказать, у нас принято в этот день делиться семейными преданиями.  
\- О, знаменитая легенда тети Маргарет! - влез подоспевший Вик. - Я ее обожаю.  
\- Между прочим, Самайн - общий кельтский праздник: для шотландцев и ирландцев. И хотя гейсы – это ирландская фишка, кое-кто из наших тоже в них верил. Да и сейчас верят. Наш дальний предок, сэр Грегор, был обеспеченным лордом – богатство так и шло к нему в руки. Но за все надо платить. Говорят, что на сэра Грегора был наложен гейс – он должен был оставаться дома и молиться в день всех святых. Если ты в курсе, за нарушение гейса несчастного ждет кара – смерть. И именно в Самайн. Но тут сэру Грегору подвернулось прибыльное дельце, и он решил, что один раз не... замолит, в общем, потом грехи щедрым подношением церкви. Ну и поехал, несмотря на грозу и все такое.

Майка история явно заинтересовала. Он аж привстал с дивана.  
\- И что? Его убило молнией?  
Вик не выдержал и заржал.  
\- Ничего подобного. Чувак сделал свои дела и благополучно приехал домой. Поужинал с женой, помолился на ночь и лег спать.  
\- А в чем смысл? Получается, не было никакого гейса, наказания и всего остального?  
\- Может, и не было. А может, и было. Через пару месяцев он умер, оставив все денежки безутешной вдове. Говорят, что в ту ночь, когда его не было, в доме нашел убежище от дождя проезжавший мимо путник. И так он пришелся по сердцу хозяйке дома, что она, недолго думая, отравила своего мужа. По другой версии – менее загадочной и романтичной – он их застукал, попытался выгнать жену с любовником из дома, началась драка, и ему так накостыляли, что он уже не оправился.  
\- Ого! Интересно!  
\- Ну вот, и тетя Маргарет, да и некоторые другие наши родственники сидят в этот день по домам от греха подальше. Типа, сэр Грегор завещал.  
\- «Спи дома» - вот, что он завещал! И еще – «следи за женой», - Вик явно развеселился.

Как раз к приходу сантехника. Который оказался симпатичным немногословным мужчиной лет тридцати-тридцати пяти. Он перетащил из машины инструменты и сразу приступил к делу, пообещав все сделать как можно скорее.  
Парни убивали время, болтая о том, о сем.  
Майк никак не мог успокоится.  
\- Ну а все-таки - есть в этом смысл, как считаете?  
Дон воткнул нож в очередную тыкву.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Все может быть.  
\- Никакого, - безапелляционно подытожил Вик. - Старые байки, хотя прикольные. Возьмем, к примеру, сегодняшний день. Во-первых, все случилось безо всяких гейсов. Во-вторых, потом Дон выходил из дома за кофе. И ему ничего за это не было.  
Дон вздрогнул, отвернулся и незаметно перекрестился. И потом продолжал вырезать из тыквы и шептать что-то себе под нос.

* * *

\- Ну вот, почти все, - обрадовал их мастер. - Отопление я подключил. Электричество починил. Бойлер работает. Пойду, еще раз на крышу взгляну.  
\- Вот видите, парни, скоро все наладится. Никаких ирландских гейсов. Сейчас согреемся. - Майк потер руки.  
\- Неправильный у тебя, Майк, ирландец, - подмигнул ему Вик. - Мало того, что в праздник работает, так еще и лишнего слова из него не вытянешь.  
\- Что-то мне неспокойно, - сменил тему Дон. - Слишком уж все быстро да гладко. Так не бывает. То есть, бывает, но не у нас.  
\- Не дергайся, лучше денежки приготовь. Я же сосед, мне не положено. Вдруг, он и вправду гомофоб. Побежит все обратно откручивать и крышу пробивать, - Вик ближе к концу все больше расслаблялся, надеясь, что пик семейной грозы, в отличие от грозы за окном, уже миновал.

Почти сразу же с чердака послышался шум и звук удара.  
\- «Не дергайся», да, Вик? - на ходу бросил Дон, перескакивая через ступеньку по лестнице, ведущей на чердак.  
Там они застыли, глядя на распростертое на полу тело.  
\- Вот вам гейс ирландских профсоюзов в действии.  
Майк еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Он умер?  
Вик проверил пульс, прислушался к дыханию.  
\- Вроде все в норме. Просто оглушен.  
Вик приподнял большую квадратную доску, которой придавило ремонтника.  
-Что это за хрень? Откуда она взялась?  
Он перевернул ее на свет. Майк тоже с любопытством разглядывал картину – а это была именно картина.  
\- Донни, детка... - вкрадчиво начал Вик. - Откуда это у нас?  
\- Ну вы даете, парни! Чья это тайная влажная мечта? - Майк выразительно посмотрел на обоих.  
\- Выиграли на благотворительном аукционе по подписке… - буркнул Дон. - Вику она не нравилась, вот я и оставил ее здесь. Знал, что он сто лет еще крышу чинить не полезет, - ехидно закончил Дон.  
\- Вот почему все пошло по пизде! - воодушевился Вик, делая характерный жест в сторону небезызвестной картины в стиле Уорхола.  
\- Ладно, давайте положим его в нашей спальне. Вик, сходи на всякий случай к соседу-доктору. Пусть осмотрит нашего мастера . Мужику досталось по полной, надо о нем позаботиться. А я соберу его инструменты. И вообще – надо прибраться тут после потопа! - скомандовал Дон.

Майк задумчиво рассматривал тыквы, довольно искусно вырезанные Доном.  
В дверь постучали.  
«Вик дверь захлопнул, что ли?»  
На крыльце стоял высокий молодой парень. Он приветливо улыбался.  
\- Ты Вик? - поинтересовался он, пристально рассматривая Майка.  
\- Вика нет дома.  
\- Значит, ты Дон? - голос у парня стал мягким.  
\- Я Майк. А Дон наверху. Позвать его?  
\- Нет, не надо. Я от его тети Маргарет, - спохватился парень. - Она просила кое-что ему передать. Лично. Сама она не смогла.  
\- Да, да, я в курсе, - покивал Майк.  
\- Ну, я пойду... вверх по лестнице, да? Найду дорогу, спасибо.

Майк задумался о тете Маргарет, которая боится выйти из дому. И о том, где проходит тонкая грань между суеверием и традицией.  
Вика не было довольно долго, хотя Майк этого почти не заметил, погрузившись в свои размышления.  
\- Пришлось ждать. Доктор был у пациента, - пояснил Вик, входя в дом и пропуская вперед солидного мужчину лет пятидесяти с благодушным лицом.  
\- В такие холода всегда много вызовов, - улыбнулся доктор. Он и одет был просто, по-соседски: во фланелевую рубашку, свободные брюки и жилетку. Правда, держал в руках традиционный докторский чемоданчик. - Пойдемте, посмотрим на вашего сантехника.

В дверь опять постучали.  
\- Начинается! - воскликнул Вик. - Кого нелегкая принесла?!

На пороге стояла тетя Маргарет. Она запыхалась и едва переводила дыхание. Парни смотрели на нее с изумлением.  
\- Вик, Майк... слава Богу, успела.  
Тетя подскочила к доктору.  
\- Вызов отменяется. В ваших услугах больше не нуждаются. Деньги можете не возвращать.  
Доктор опешил, но быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Какие деньги? Я даже и не приступал. И вообще еще не факт, что я возьму деньги.  
Тетя Маргарет скептически осмотрела доктора с ног до головы.  
\- Да, в вашем возрасте уже много не заработаешь. К тому же вы совсем не следите за формой. Хотя может быть кого-то и привлекают мужчины с животиком...  
\- Тетя, что вы такое говорите? - Вик попытался одернуть тетю Маргарет и внести хоть какую-то ясность в происходящее. А доктор незаметно втянул живот и прикрыл его чемоданчиком.  
\- Ах, Вик, твою мать... твою мать...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, не надо так браниться. Вот, выпейте воды, - подоспел на помощь Майк, изрядно обеспокоенный странным поведением почтенной дамы.  
\- Твою мать, Вик, - начала снова тетя Маргарет, промочив горло, - посетила ужасная мысль. Это я во всем виновата. Черт меня дернул за язык рассказать ей историю сэра Грегора! Но ведь это всего лишь семейная легенда, безобидная история... И как все обернулось!  
\- Что за сэр Грегор? - вклинился доктор.

После этого и ему поведали волнительную историю шотландского лорда-рогоносца.  
\- И вот, твоей матери в недобрый час, пришло на ум отправить к Дону... не знаю, как помягче сказать... профессионального обольстителя. Тем более, я обмолвилась, что ты уходишь на свой футбол... Как хорошо, что ты не ушел, Вик, дорогой...  
\- Кого?! - взревел Вик.  
\- А я здесь причем? - возмутился доктор, потихоньку расслабляя напряженные мышцы живота.  
Тетя Маргарет тут же развернулась к нему.  
\- Теперь вы понимаете, что вы пришлись не ко двору. И я совсем не уверена, что Дон польстился бы...  
\- Хватит! - одновременно воскликнули Вик и доктор.  
\- Это наш сосед. Доктор, - внес ясность Вик. - Он пришел осмотреть пострадавшего сантехника. Никакой он не хастлер, тетя.  
\- Боже… значит, все уже произошло. Как это ужасно и как банально! Все вскрылось! Ты вернулся, Дон попытался выдать обольстителя за сантехника, но ты все узнал и побил этого... как его... не запомнила... стриптизера! Надеюсь, с Доном все в порядке, Вик, дорогой?  
\- Тетя, будьте благоразумны! Вы начитались семейных хроник или женских романов, или того и другого, да еще в количествах, явно вредных для здоровья. Доктор – настоящий. Сантехник – настоящий.

Тетя последовательно оглядела всех присутствующих. Доктор ободряюще покивал ей и продемонстрировал свой чемоданчик.  
\- Теперь я вижу... если вы доктор, накапайте мне что-нибудь успокоительное.  
\- Я бы выпил, - предложил Вик и все его поддержали.  
\- Я не захватила свой лечебный бренди, - посетовала тетушка.  
\- У меня есть «лечебный» шотландский виски. Как, док, подойдет?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Как вы решились выйти из дома? - спросил Майк.  
\- Майки, дорогой, чего не сделаешь ради любимых племянников. Да и твоя мать, Вик, в конце концов, раскаялась в своих мыслях, и все мне рассказала, иначе я не была бы здесь. Хорошо, что успела. Бедный Дональд не заслуживает такого испытания.  
\- А я заслуживаю, что ли? - разозлился Вик. - Дайте только добраться до этого хастлера. И до моей родительницы тоже.  
\- Может, он не придет? Погодка та еще, - попыталась обнадежить его тетя Маргарет. - Я слышала, они часто обманывают клиентов.  
\- Но не в солидных конторах. Это плохо для бизнеса, - проявил осведомленность доктор.

Майк чуть не выронил стакан.  
\- Он придет. Вернее, уже пришел. Я впустил его и совершенно забыл об этом. Все так завертелось...  
\- Где он, Майки? - угрожающе зарычал Вик.  
\- Пошел наверх, к Дону. Он сказал, что пришел по делу от тети Маргарет...  
\- Вик, держи себя в руках! - воскликнула тетя.- Может, ничего еще не произошло.  
\- Если ничего не произошло, почему так тихо? Почему Дон еще не спустил его с лестницы?  
\- Кого я должен спустить с лестницы? - в комнату вошел Дон. - Что ты здесь делаешь, тетя?  
\- Долгая история. Ты никого не видел, Донни?  
\- А кого я должен был видеть? Я убирался на чердаке.  
\- Да так… моя мать отправила тебе подарок, который, к счастью, ты не получил. Мне не помешает еще одна доза «лечебного» виски. Как полагаете, док?  
\- Нам всем не помешает.  
\- За что пьете? Здравствуйте, доктор - запоздало поприветствовал Дон. - За здоровье пациента? Как он? Все в порядке?  
\- Честно говоря, я его еще не осматривал. Совсем мне тут голову заморочили.  
\- И все-таки, где стриптизер? - продолжала гнуть свою линию тетя Маргарет.  
\- Нарушил гейс своего профсоюза и провалился сквозь землю, - Вик воспрянул духом. - Ладно, позже выясним. Пойдемте, спасем хотя бы сантехника. Надеюсь, он уже очнулся.

Компания ввалилась в спальню.  
Сантехник, действительно, очнулся. Но, похоже, был еще не вполне адекватен. И пялился на них настороженно, натягивая на себя одеяло.  
\- Не понимает, как здесь оказался, - шепнул Майк доктору.  
\- Ага, и кто его раздел... - протянул Вик.

Никто не решался прервать молчание, даже доктор. Все было ясно без слов.  
Потому что в это время из ванной вышел парень в полотенце.

\- Нашлась пропажа!  
\- Ты же вроде говорил, что сантехник – гомофоб, - тоже почему-то шепотом спросил Вик у Майка.  
\- Сам в шоке, - ответил ему шепотом Майк.  
\- Может, сантехник был сверху? - предположил Дон.  
\- Существенное уточнение. Меняет все дело,- хмыкнул Вик.

Парень спокойно снял полотенце, не стесняясь обнажаться перед публикой, что было вполне объяснимо.  
Затем натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело, надел всю остальную одежду, наклонился и смачно поцеловал лежащего мужчину в губы.  
\- Пока, сладкий! - и продефилировал к выходу. Народ расступился, уступая ему путь.  
\- Я провожу, - вызвалась тетя Маргарет.

Парни оживились. Майк вышел вперед, представляя доктора. От необычности ситуации Майк ударился в официоз.  
\- С вами произошел несчастный случай. Мы вызвали доктора – он вас осмотрит.  
\- Да, проверит, не вскружили ли вам голову... то есть, не кружится ли голова... Короче, нет ли сотрясения. Ориентацию... то есть, координацию в пространстве тоже проверит, - добавил конкретики Вик.- Кажется, не такой уж случай и несчастный, как я погляжу… - проворчал он себе под нос. - Прямо Рождество с подарками, а не Хэллоуин.

Если сантехник по факту и оказался не слишком гомофобен, то молчаливым он быть точно не переставал.

* * *

В темноте гостиной мерцали свечи в тыквенных головах, отбрасывая причудливые тени.  
Вик, Дон и Майк приканчивали третью бутылку виски.  
Возможно, не последнюю.

\- Вот что бывает, если вовремя не починить крышу, - отсалютовал бокалом Дон.  
\- Вот что бывает, если выйдешь в Самайн из дома, - поддержал его Майк.  
\- Вот что бывает, если с утра не потрахаться… - философски заметил Вик. – Тогда кто-то сделает это в твой постели вместо тебя.

_________________  
* Гейс - (др.-ирл. geis, гэльск. geas) — распространённая в древности разновидность запрета-табу в Ирландии. Согласно анализу сохранившихся ирландских саг, гейсы назначались в качестве противовеса при вручении определённых даров, как способ не гневить высшие силы излишним благополучием, или же в случае прегрешения как вид наказания. Считалось, что нарушивший гейс человек умирал на Самайн.


	24. Встреча

У девушки были длинные волосы, которые ниспадали почти до пола. Причудливые переливы света выхватывали то одну, то другую часть ее обнаженного тела. Подвешенная на веревках, она была похожа на муху, запутавшуюся в паутине.  
Паук тоже был рядом. Весь в черном, его руки двигались в одном ему понятном ритме, создавая узоры, накладывая виток за витком, обвязку за обвязкой…  
Действо завораживало. Даже Вик, который не был особым поклонником всех этих игр, до самого конца не мог отвести взгляд.  
\- Надо отдать ему должное, - Вик промочил горло, хорошенько отхлебнув из бокала. - Мастерство не пропьешь.  
\- Я всегда знал, что наш Джеймс – лучший, - поддакнул Грег.  
\- Лучший среди извращенцев, - не удержался Вик.  
Сидящий рядом Том как-то слишком громко засопел.

\- Прости, Том, - Вик похлопал его по плечу. - Ты тоже крут. Твои красные свечи шикарно смотрелись на том чуваке. Кстати, Донни! Напомни мне купить домой свечи, вечно у нас электричество вырубает.  
\- Тебе, Вик, нужны не свечи, а факелы. В твоей-то первобытной пещере, - подошедший Джеймс успел подхватить разговор, одновременно принимая поздравления.  
\- Факелы я оставлю тебе... для твоей камеры пыток, - без труда отбил подачу Вик.  
\- Джеймс, это было... - перебил его Дон. - У меня нет слов. Ты настоящий мастер. С большой буквы.  
\- Я знаю, - без лишней скромности признал Джеймс.  
\- Это так захватывает! - восторженно продолжил Дон.  
\- Не хочешь тоже попробовать? – подпихнул его в бок Грег.

Вик открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о подобных предложениях, и сразу его закрыл. С некоторых пор Вик научился помалкивать в нужных местах.  
\- Я подумаю, - протянул Дон, глядя прямо Вику в глаза.  
Между ними завязался безмолвный диалог, по завершении которого Вик оказался несколько возбужден.  
\- Мы, наверное, пойдем… - заерзал он на своем стуле.  
\- Оставайтесь, будет еще несколько презентаций, - попробовал уговорить его Том.  
\- Мы же не целевая аудитория, - Вик кивнул на зал. Публика здесь присутствовала явно тематическая: многие были одеты соответствующим образом. Попадались столики, возле которых прямо на полу, на небрежно брошенных подушках или даже совсем без них, сидели люди.  
\- Да ладно, Вик. Когда мы еще попадем на такое шоу? – поддержал Тома Грег. - Это тебе не какой-то там стриптиз у пилона, а самое настоящее искусство.  
\- В стриптизе тоже есть своя прелесть, - облизнулся Вик. - Я люблю стриптиз, да, Донни?  
\- Тебе сейчас показать или до дома потерпишь? - улыбнулся Дон.  
\- Могу и не дотерпеть, - продолжал флиртовать Вик.  
\- Не переживай, Вик. Если хочешь, презентую тебе кое-что из реквизита: кольцо на член подойдет? - заржал Джеймс.  
Парни тоже засмеялись, глядя на забавное выражение лица Вика.

\- Не, ну что сразу – кольцо? Эти все ваши штучки – кольца, ошейники... вы помешаны на контроле, ребята.  
\- В этом есть свой смысл. Он не только в таких внешних проявлениях, - Том показал на сидящую неподалеку компанию.  
Расположившаяся на полу девушка в красном кожаном ошейнике довольно ловко ловила ртом кусочки фруктов, которые ей скармливал ее спутник.  
\- Контроль, доверие и забота. Все дело в правильном сочетании, - наставительно кивнул Джеймс. - Все остальное – только знаки. Супруги тоже ведь носят кольца друг друга, так же как сабмиссив – ошейник своего доминанта. Любой саб мечтает об ошейнике, как какая-нибудь девица об обручальном колечке.  
Вик ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я точно не мечтаю. У нас и обручальных колец-то нет.  
\- У моего бывшего... - Дон осушил бокал и потянулся налить еще. - У моего бывшего было кольцо...

Вику резко расхотелось спорить, и вообще - захотелось оторвать себе язык.  
«Попросить у Джеймса кляп из реквизита, что ли?»  
\- У моего бывшего было кольцо, - снова начал Дон. - Обручальное. Он его снимал и прятал в бумажник, когда приходил ко мне. Однажды он был в душе, когда нам привезли пиццу. Кольцо выпало из бумажника прямо под ноги разносчику пиццы, когда я рассчитывался. Забавно получилось.

Никто не посчитал это забавным, и над столиком повисла тишина. Все как-то резко засуетились, одновременно вознамерившись пополнить содержимое своих бокалов.  
\- Сейчас начнется, - прервал затянувшуюся паузу Том. - В этой части шоу – порка. Хлысты и все такое. Будет горячо.  
\- Мне уже горячо, - Грег, который все это время налегал на выпивку, устроился поудобнее.

Вик подсел поближе к Дону, поднырнул рукой тому за спину и, насколько смог, притянул к себе поближе.  
\- Давайте вашу порку, - заявил он как можно бодрее. - Век живи – век учись. Никогда не знаешь, что в жизни пригодится.

* * *

Дон лежал на животе, подложив руки под голову, а Вик оседлал его бедра и медленно массировал спину, время от времени проезжаясь пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами.  
\- Скажи мне, Донни, любовь моя, почему из всех видов стриптиза ты вдруг решил выбрать душевный? - Вик усилил нажим на плечи, чтобы предотвратить любые попытки Дона дернуться. Но тот ни о чем таком вовсе и не помышлял - лежал расслабленно, чуть ли не мурлыкал.  
\- А-а, это... Просто к слову пришлось.  
\- Просто... Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны, - Вик и впрямь буквально перешел к массажу поясницы, и Дон застонал от удовольствия. - Почему именно сейчас ты решил вытащить скелеты из шкафа?  
\- Да какие там скелеты... и из шкафа я давным-давно вышел. Нет у меня никакого шкафа. Вот у Саймона он наверняка есть. У него шкаф побольше Нарнии будет. Жить двойной жизнью совсем не просто.  
\- Бедный Саймон! - талантливо изобразил Вик тетю Маргарет. - Мне его что – пожалеть? За то, что он, придурок эдакий, морочил тебе голову, играл на нервах и довел тебя чуть ли не до депрессии, Казанова хренов? Позволь уж воздержаться. Терпеть не могу этих псевдогетеросексуальных лицемеров, которые изменяют своим «правильным» женушкам направо и налево и трясутся за свой гребаный имидж натурала.  
\- Взгляни на это под другим углом. Если бы не Саймон – не знаю, сколько бы еще я тянул со своим самоопределением. К тому же, - Дон несколько раз сжал и разжал мышцы на заднице, посылая Вику, сидевшему сверху, совершенно определенные сигналы. - Ты от этого только выиграл. Я достался тебе: упал на голову, как созревшее яблоко на Ньютона.  
\- Скорее, как спелый персик, - откликнулся Вик, нежно поглаживая так успешно провоцирующие его ягодицы.  
\- Хватит болтать, - в голосе Дона прорезались настойчивые нотки. - Выеби меня уже, наконец, как следует.  
Повторного приглашения Вик ждать не стал.

* * *

Обычно они курили на крыльце. В спальне – очень редко, почти никогда. Но пепельница здесь все же была.  
Дон дождался, пока Вик оботрет его влажным полотенцем, потянулся и пошарил в тумбочке, извлекая начатую пачку и зажигалку. Затянулся и кинул пачку Вику. Тот вертел ее в руках, но закуривать не торопился.  
\- Саймон нашел меня в фейсбуке, - продолжил Дональд разговор с того же места, будто он и не прерывался на пару часов безудержного секса, скрутившего их простыни и разметавшего подушки. - Спрашивает, поеду ли я на встречу выпускников.  
\- А ты поедешь? - как можно более безразличным тоном уточнил Вик.  
Он не любил курить в спальне, предпочитая чистый запах белья и едва уловимый — Дона. Но, видимо, все-таки придется…

Дон пару раз затянулся.  
\- Сам не знаю. До того, как Саймон написал, собирался. Давно не видел многих ребят. С некоторыми только по интернету общаемся. А теперь...  
\- А что теперь? Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Да, - Дон затушил сигарету. - Верно. Ничего не изменилось.  
\- Мне, кстати, тоже надо кое-куда завтра смотаться. Перекинуться парой слов не по телефону.  
\- Что-то важное?  
\- Не особо. Проветрю свой шкаф, раз уж нельзя от него совсем избавиться.

* * *

Настроение у Вика было паршивое.  
Во-первых, он не выспался. Кофе, который он выпил еще в поезде, на него совсем не действовал. Да и кофе назвать эту бурду язык не поворачивался.  
Во-вторых, поездка Дона не давала ему покоя. Вик и хотел, и не хотел, чтоб Дон поехал. Собственник в нем орал: «Держать и не пускать!» - затапливая сознание похабными сценами с участием Дона и Саймона, Дона и Лизы, Дона, Саймона и Лизы, Дона и всех остальных.  
С другой стороны, если Дон не поедет, значит, он что-то еще чувствует к Саймону, а это было бы еще хуже.  
Вик предсказал себе пару отвратительных дней в ожидании Дона. В поместье он не поехал – не хватало ему еще общения с отцом. Мать была этому, кажется, даже рада. Наверняка, она рассчитывала, что в публичном месте Вик воздержится от слишком уж нелицеприятного выяснения отношений. И Вик еще не решил, станет ли он ее в этом разочаровывать.  
Они договорились встретится в большом торговом центре. Мать всегда обожала шоппинг и вечно таскалась по дорогим бутикам.

Вик сидел в кафе на первом этаже и догонялся второй чашкой эспрессо. Здесь он был намного лучше утреннего. Мать опаздывала.  
Вик прикинул, что она в последний момент решила уклониться от встречи, и ему теперь придется тащиться в поместье. Вик набрал номер.  
\- А, Уорвик... Я задерживаюсь. Не знаю, смогу ли я... Миссис Марсден попросила проконсультировать ее по важному делу. Я должна отвезти ее к нашему ювелиру. Потом мы собирались на благотворительный обед...

Вик отключился и посмотрел на время. Ехать в поместье и ждать мать? С нее станется заночевать в городе у подруги. А к длительной осаде Вик морально готов не был. Значит, нужен удачный маневр.  
Он заказал третью чашку эспрессо.  
Идей все не было. Вик расплатился и побрел по торговому центру, лениво рассматривая витрины. Посреди широких галерей уютно разместились места для отдыха, детские игровые зоны, у стойки маникюрного экспресс-салона болтали девушки.  
Вик задумчиво окинул их взглядом. Какая-то мысль промелькнула у него, и он подошел поближе. Девушки оглянулись на Вика заинтересованно. Одетый в кожаную куртку, джинсы и высокие ботинки, он выглядел не совсем уместно в этом оазисе женской красоты. Маникюрша с явно азиатской внешностью вежливо ему улыбнулась.  
\- Что-то желаете?

* * *

К семейному ювелиру Вик успел вовремя. Ювелирный салон ничуть не изменился с того времени, когда Вик был здесь в последний раз. Та же изысканная роскошь, тот же вышколенный персонал...  
Колокольчик у входа звякнул. Дамы у витрины отвлеклись от разглядывания выставленных футляров. Вик вежливо поздоровался, и мать, недовольно поджав губы, вынужденно представила его остальным.  
Вик кивал, как китайский болванчик:  
\- Миссис Марсден... миссис Хейл... миссис Гроув...  
Миссис Гроув была самой… внушительной и, как оказалось, самой общительной.

\- Дорогая, где же ты скрывала своего красавца-сына? Как удачно мы встретились! Вы надолго к нам? А мы тут совершенно случайно... миссис Марсден выдает замуж дочь... это такой ответственный шаг... выбор украшений должен быть безупречен. Не хотите взглянуть? Может быть, мужской взгляд... Вы женаты?  
Вик мысленно поздравил себя с такой удачей: наткнуться на главную сплетницу местного светского общества.  
Его мать попыталась спасти положение.  
\- Он живет далеко, очень далеко. И очень занят. По правде говоря, леди Марджори, он торопится, не правда ли, Вик? - заключила она с нажимом.  
\- Совершенно верно. И я совсем не разбираюсь в украшениях.  
Вик даже услышал, как облегченно выдохнула мать.  
\- Но, - продолжил Вик. - Пользуясь случаем, не могли бы вы дать мне совет?  
Леди оживились.  
\- Вы хотите что-то особенное? - уточнила миссис Хейл.  
\- Конечно, мы рады будем помочь, - миссис Гроув была просто воплощением энтузиазма и любезности.  
Миссис Марсден промолчала. Видимо, ей уже досталась немалая доля всего этого.

Они подошли к витрине. Консультант предупредительно застыл в ожидании указаний.  
\- Я бы хотел кольцо, - Вик постарался придать голосу как можно более капризные нотки, которые он слышал у блядей в ночном клубе.  
Только что купленные кожаные перчатки плотно облепили руки.  
\- У меня самого нет денег, - доверительно продолжал Вик, пытаясь стянуть перчатки. - Но мой муж разрешает тратить деньги с его карточки. Я хочу кольцо с большим камнем. Я заслужил, так сказал Дональд.  
Вик подмигнул ошарашенным дамам и, наконец, сдернул перчатку с руки, продемонстрировав шикарные наращенные ногти, покрытые ярким лаком.  
\- Мне на средний палец, пожалуйста, - вежливо обратился он к вытаращившему глаза продавцу.

* * *

Вик был доволен собой. О чем и не замедлил сообщить Дону по приезду.  
\- Не слишком ли ты сурово обошелся с матерью?  
\- Переживет. Пусть не лезет в мою жизнь, и я не буду лезть в ее. Она может водить за нос добросердечную тетю Маргарет. Но меня ей не провести. Ничуть она не раскаялась, а направила бедную тетю к нам совершенно расчетливо – для пущего эффекта. Я ей так и сказал, что вижу все ее интриги насквозь. Надеюсь, хоть на какое-то время это ее остудит.

\- Средний палец, да, Вик? Это самый изысканный непристойный жест на моей памяти. Жаль, что ты их не оставил. Я бы взглянул...  
\- Кого? - Хохотнул Вик. - Кольцо или маникюр? Пальчики я сфоткал, посмотри у меня в телефоне. А кольцо... я его поменял. Дай сюда руку.  
Вик достал из кармана футляр.  
\- Вот.  
\- Что – «вот»?  
\- Вдруг ты захочешь его носить, - сказал небрежно Вик. - Мое сидит, как влитое. Надеюсь, тот чувак угадал с размером.  
Дон осторожно взял новенькое колечко, мимолетно взглянул на Вика из под ресниц и надел ободок на палец.  
\- Подходит? - осторожно спросил Вик.  
\- Подходит. - Дон спрятал улыбку и удержался, чтобы не поцеловать Вика, и без того чувствовавшего себя не в своей тарелке.

«Контроль, доверие и забота. Все дело в правильном сочетании», - мысленно похвалил себя Вик.

Возможно, он сможет сносно переждать эти два дня без Дона.

* * *

Встреча выпускников прошла отлично. Дон с удовольствием общался, обменивался контактами, терпеливо рассматривал фото детей и супругов. И время от времени ловил на себе взгляды Саймона. Поздним вечером почти все зависли в баре при гостинице, где остановились те, кто приехал издалека, как и Дональд.  
Именно тогда осмелевший от выпивки Саймон улучил момент, когда Дон остался один, и перешел от наблюдения к решительным действиям.

\- Выпьешь со мной, Дональд? - Саймон сделал знак бармену налить два стакана.  
\- У меня есть. Чего тебе?  
Саймон попытался включить все свое обаяние.  
\- Дональд, Дональд... Такой же колючий и такой же красивый. Нет, намного, намного красивей. Ты стал такой... глаз не отвести. Я часто тебя вспоминал. Ты был... особенный. Классное было время, помнишь?

Дон усмехнулся. Жалкие попытки Саймона теперь были похожи на подкаты стареющего ловеласа.

Саймон же воспринял улыбку Дона, как поощрение. Он отпил из второго стакана, которым собирался угощать Дона, и навис над ним, пытаясь одновременно полапать.  
\- Ну, давай же, Дональд, давай вспомним то время! Нам же было хорошо. Ты был такой горячий. - Саймон придвинулся поближе и жарко зашептал, обдавая Дона алкогольными парами. - Я наблюдал за тобой. Ты сводишь меня с ума... Я знаю, тебе тоже хочется. Ты такой же как я... я знаю. Кольцо новенькое... женился, да? Но ведь хочется же, Дональд, признайся! Ты и сюда приехал... убежал от своей молодой женушки, знал, что я буду...она не даст тебе того, что есть у меня... у тебя кто-то был после меня? Хочется почувствовать член, да? Ты помнишь, как просил мой член, Дональд?  
\- Ну хватит, - Дон стряхнул с себя Саймона одним движением и встал. Он вовсе не собирался быть деликатным. - Проясним все раз и навсегда, Саймон. Ты прав – я люблю члены. Поэтому мой муж трахает меня утром, вечером и иногда днем – по настроению. На моем месте он открутил бы тебе яйца за все "хорошее" – ну, если бы нашел их. Судя по всему, ты их потерял в том шкафу, где прятался все это время. Прекращай пить из двух стаканов и сидеть на двух стульях - не сопьешься, так жопу порвешь.

Дон позвонил Вику из номера – знал, что тот сам ни за что не позвонит, но и спать не ляжет.  
\- Как прошла встреча?  
\- Хорошо. Ложусь спать. Завтра с утра пораньше вставать в обратную дорогу. Хочу уже к обеду быть дома. Что-то я соскучился…  
\- Я тут погуглил, Донни. Кольцо на член... прикольная штука. Можно попробовать.  
\- Вик, - заржал Дон в трубку - Да ты становишься извращенцем!  
\- Немного секса по телефону - это не извращение.  
\- А кто говорил про секс по телефону?!  
\- Донни, детка… что на тебе сейчас надето?


	25. Тайна старого замка

\- Мы скучно живем! - заявил Джеймс в пятницу, когда компания собралась, как обычно, вечером в пабе попить пивка и обсудить новости.

Джеймс притащил с собой своего нового парня, Криса – совсем еще юного, одетого в стиле какой-то молодежной субкультуры. Вик не очень хорошо в этом разбирался, только шепнул Дону про «детский сад».

\- Надеюсь, Джеймс проверил, исполнилось ли парню восемнадцать. Так и вижу, как наш мастер пристегивает ребенка наручниками, чтоб тот делал домашние задания.  
Джеймс как будто услышал, что шепчутся о нем.  
\- Это и вас, голубки, касается. Совсем зарылись в своем гнездышке и клюва даже не высунете на улицу. Пора чистить перышки и расправлять крылышки. В воскресенье все идем в клуб, вот приглашения. Оторвемся по полной!  
\- Это же не наш клуб… - удивленно протянул Грег.

Том повертел пригласительный в руках:  
\- О, я знаю это место. Это большая молодежная тусовка. Мой младший брат там зависает.  
\- Потянуло на птенчиков, а, Джеймс? - подмигнул Вик. - Надоело старое жестковатое мясо?  
\- Между прочим, это очень крутое место. У Криса нашлись подхваты, и здорово, что он подогнал нам приглашения. Вечеринка обещает быть улетной. Давайте, парни, не ломайтесь!  
\- Ты смотри, как он запел! «Оторвемся», «улетная»… откуда бы что взялось! «Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes» (1) - процитировал Вик, выразительно приподняв бровь.  
Джеймс уставился на него во все глаза. Остальные, кажется, ничего не поняли.  
Дон толкнул Вика под столом коленом.  
\- Ты знаешь Вергилия?  
\- Я тебе не говорил, Донни? Как-то я трахался с одним чуваком, который любил болтать по-латински. Но его звали Доминик, а не Вергилий. Помню, он еще бормотал, кончая: «Absolvo te!» (2)  
Дон несколько мгновений вглядывался в абсолютно серьезное и вполне невинное лицо Вика, а потом все-таки засмеялся:  
\- Вик, ты знаешь, какой ты придурок?!  
Джеймс, услышавший все краем уха, рассмеялся тоже.  
\- Ладно, парни. Короче, договорились. Ждем вас.  
\- Мы придем, - кивнул Дон.  
\- Но не говорите, что я не предупреждал, - Вику всегда надо было оставить за собой последнее слово.

* * *

В клубе все светилось, мигало и искрило. Музыка просто оглушала. Народу, действительно, было столько, что не протолкнуться.  
В поле зрения нарисовался Джеймс, у которого на голове красовалась какая-то светящаяся фиговина.  
\- Я чувствую себя тинейджером! - прокричал Вик Дону. - Сейчас появится Том, никак не меньше чем с мечом Дарта Вейдера!  
\- У них даже коктейли светятся! - проорал ему в ответ Дон.  
\- Пошли, начнем с бара. Для трезвого меня это все слишком феерично и авангардно.

И в самом деле: под выпивку дело пошло лучше. Коктейли хоть и светились, а иногда даже горели, но на вкус оказались что надо.  
Вик был уже совсем хорош, когда они отправились искать туалет.  
\- Смотри, Донни, сколько дверей… Неужели у них столько сортиров?

Вик выбрал весьма извилистую траекторию движения, и Дону постоянно приходилось подталкивать его в нужном направлении.  
\- Вик, придурок… это чилауты. Туда ходят потрахаться.  
Вик на слове «потрахаться» затормозил так, что Дон врезался прямо в него. Вик прихватил Дона покрепче и облапал его за задницу.  
\- Донни, детка, давай тряхнем стариной. Пошли трахаться!

Дон напрасно думал, что отлив и вернувшись к бару, Вик забудет о своей бредовой идее. Как бы не так! Прихватив еще коктейлей, Вик нетвердой походкой, но прямо по курсу, направился в отдельную комнату.  
Помещение оказалось небольшим и едва освещалось. В полумраке виднелся красный диван и столик, где были разложены всякие светящиеся штучки.  
\- Вау, Донни, ты только погляди! Светящиеся резинки и смазка! Давай поиграем в светлячков, Донни!

Вик жадно впился губами в нежное местечко у ключицы Дона. Знал, конечно, что такое заведет того с пол-оборота.  
И понеслось…

* * *

Понедельник никогда не ходил у Вика в любимчиках.  
А понедельник с похмелья – тем более.  
А проснуться от того, что тебя неслабо так трясут, приговаривая: «Вик, с-су-ука...» - автоматически переводило этот конкретный понедельник в разряд самых отвратительных понедельников Вика.  
\- Что случилось? - Вик, еще не проснувшись, попытался отбиться от разъяренного Дона.  
Дон и сам был с похмелья и проблему формулировал не очень точно. Но «Вик», «сука» и «задница» повторялись очень четко.  
\- Да, блин, Дональд, какая муха тебя укусила? Что за «задница»? Опять твои шотландские родственники чего-то учудили? Я-то тогда причем?

Вику все-таки удалось поймать и утихомирить Дона, который тут же начал ерзать по кровати и болезненно шипеть.  
\- Не так уж сильно я тебя держу, не прикидывайся.  
\- Ничего я не прикидываюсь. Отпусти! - Дон сдулся и только угрюмо кивнул: - Сам посмотри!  
Он встал на колени и повернулся к Вику спиной.  
\- Я ничего не вижу. Что ты там мне хочешь показать?  
\- Блять, Вик, разуй глаза!

Дон прогнулся так, что его соблазнительная задница оказалась практически перед носом Вика. А Дон еще и завел руки за спину и чуть прихватил и раздвинул ягодицы.  
\- Охуеть!  
\- Видишь теперь! - Дон развернулся к Вику. - Ну и не сука ты после такого?!  
\- Мда, я монстр, - согласился Вик. - Но я ничего такого не помню. К нам точно больше никто не заходил?

Вик не успел уклониться, и ему все-таки прилетело. Если бы Дон бил всерьез, Вик сейчас оказался бы с вывихнутой челюстью. А так он только задумчиво потер подбородок.  
\- Она распухла, болит адски и чешется, - сказал вдруг Дон жалостливо. - Что будем делать, Вик? Я туда даже мизинец вставить не могу... и сидеть тоже.  
\- Что делать, что делать… Это все Джеймс виноват, я предупреждал. Вот и вспомнили молодость. Коктейли у них с дурью, что ли? Чтоб дотрахаться до такого результата, я даже не представляю, сколько дури и попперсов надо употребить. Давай звони ему!  
\- Джеймсу? Я не хочу показывать свою задницу Джеймсу!  
\- Придурок! Я сам не собираюсь демонстрировать твою задницу этому извращенцу. Он же медик: путь организует хорошего доктора. В конце концов, это была его идея - скучно ему, видите ли… Иначе я ему такое устрою, поверь, скучно точно не будет!

* * *

Вик сидел в приемной доктора Барнета и места себе не находил. Он мог сколько угодно огрызаться на Джеймса, но член Джеймса был тут вовсе не при делах. Вик это прекрасно понимал, поэтому жрал себя поедом. А он еще прикалывался над бедным Аластером!  
Дональда пришлось ждать довольно долго. Наконец он вышел, и вид у него был... виноватый.  
\- Прости, Вик... - начал он, но в это время медсестра вышла из кабинета и пригласила Вика.  
\- Что? Я? Зачем? Что сказал доктор?  
\- Так надо. Все нормально, иди, - Дон подтолкнул его в сторону кабинета.  
Вик был готов на все ради Дона, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сдать кровь и мазок симпатичной медсестре.

После процедур она проводила его в кабинет доктора Барнета.  
Вик уселся в мягкое удобное кресло и принялся наблюдать за доктором, который кивнул ему приветливо и продолжил что-то писать в блокноте.

Доктору Барнету можно было дать лет сорок. Гей-радар Вика молчал, но он вполне мог представить себе доктора геем. Руки у доктора были красивые, с изящными длинными пальцами. Вик тут же вообразил, как доктор Барнет только что поставил Донни на четвереньки в весьма беззащитной позе, раздвинул ему половинки и начал совершать разнообразные манипуляции этими самыми пальцами.  
Вик так и видел, как пальчики доктора медленно погружаются в дырочку Дона, а Дон тихонько хнычет и поводит попкой...  
Блять, Вик точно извращенец. Думать о таком сейчас…  
Хотя доктора Барнета посоветовал Джеймс, кто знает...  
Как вообще Вик мог доверить Дона какому-то постороннему доктору, не разузнав про него все заранее?!

\- Скажите, Вик, - прервал доктор Барнет его мыслительный процесс. - У вас большой член?  
«Точно, извращенец!» - Вик не успел додумать до конца, как уже ляпнул вслух:  
\- Я не заинтересован.  
\- О-о, - растерялся доктор, а потом ободряюще улыбнулся. - Вы меня не так поняли. Я так понимаю, что мистер Мак-Грегор, э-э... принимающая сторона? Постоянно принимающая сторона?

Вик почувствовал, как заливается румянцем. Ну надо же! Он еще не разучился краснеть, оказывается.  
Он кивнул, а доктор продолжил, поглядывая в записи:  
\- Со слов Дональда, вы давние партнеры и регулярно занимаетесь сексом. «Практически каждый день, иногда несколько раз» - процитировал доктор. - И большинство актов - это анальный секс, так?

Вик опять кивнул, примерно уже представляя, куда клонит доктор. Задница Вика сама собой непроизвольно сжалась.  
\- Вы здоровый мужчина. Предположу, что щедро одаренный природой. Но не мне вам говорить, что анальный секс – э-э... не совсем, скажем так, естественный процесс. У мистера Мак-Грегора довольно чувствительная слизистая. При должной осмотрительности это, возможно, не проблема, но...

Вик открыл было рот, но доктор жестом его остановил.  
\- Нет, нет, я вас ни в чем не упрекаю. В данном случае виной всему некачественная смазка, вызвавшая аллергию. Знаете, все эти добавки для спецэффектов не содержат ничего хорошего.

Вик дернулся и, с неким облегчением, расслабился в кресле.  
«Уфф, слава богу, это не я. Харакири отменяется».

\- Но, - доктор сделал акцент на словах.- Я вам настоятельно рекомендую пересмотреть ваш э-э... режим. Следы от микротрещин все-таки есть... вот, почитайте брошюру. Если надо, я готов ответить на все ваши вопросы.

У Вика не было вопросов, Вик хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Он испарился из кабинета доктора так быстро, как только позволяла вежливость.  
Дон, как только они остались одни, прислонился к Вику, покаянно наклонив голову.  
\- Прости, Вик, ты не виноват. Я даже не мог подумать на эту дурацкую смазку.  
\- Ну да… а то, что я сотворил такое с твоей задницей, ты легко подумал, - проворчал обиженно Вик. - Ладно, проехали. Я все равно виноват – затащил тебя в этот дурацкий чилаут.  
\- А я виноват, что подписался пойти в этот дурацкий клуб.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, - Вик нежно поцеловал Дона в висок. - Мы ни при чем. Во всем виноват извращенец Джеймс. Пойдем, привяжем его и вставим что-нибудь светящееся ему в задницу!  
\- Ты уже навставлялся, теперь пару месяцев отдохнешь. Доктор прописал мне полный анальный покой.  
\- Донни, детка, я готов загладить... то есть, зализать свою вину.

* * *

Вик никогда не думал, что анальное воздержание будет даваться ему так тяжело. И дело даже не в отсутствии оргазмов или в нарушении привычной половой жизни. Они продолжали заниматься сексом, насколько это было возможно, хотя от позы «69» Вика уже начинало воротить, а когда на тёрне и ривере ему постоянно стали выпадать валеты, он только скрипел зубами.  
Это было намного глубже. Вик и сам не сразу понял, в чем дело. Копался в себе, дергался, психовал...  
Дон заметил:  
\- Жаль, что я пока не могу садиться на мотоцикл.  
И Вика осенило. Точно – мотоцикл!

Он вспомнил то чувство единения, которое его охватывало, когда они ехали на мотоцикле. Вернее, когда не просто ехали, а гоняли. Вик обнимал Дона, вжимался в его спину, старался слиться с ним, превратившись в одно целое. Это было наивысшее наслаждение - ощущать себя единым целым с любимым.  
Такой же экстаз поглощал его, когда он входил в Дона. Как будто они соединялись не только телами. Чувствовать себя внутри Дона, ощущать каждой клеточкой, каждым движением... это было... правильно, идеально, совершенно.  
И этого Вику очень не хватало.

Они зависали в своем клубе, в хорошей компании. Вернее, Вик сидел, а Дон оседлал его колено – так ему было легче.  
Вик придерживал его одной рукой, и неспешно поглаживал спину под рубашкой. Парни болтали, а Вик отстраненно потягивал пиво и все думал, думал…

Он не был до конца честен ни с собой, ни с Дональдом, ни с доктором.

* * *

Это случилось тогда, когда они поехали в очередное путешествие по Шотландии.  
Остановились в какой-то деревне. Перед входом в гостиницу висел нарисованный вручную герб с чертополохом.  
Из душа лилась еле теплая вода. Ужин обещали не раньше, чем через час, и Дон потащил Вика в расположенный неподалеку старинный замок. Пока они по дороге заглянули в местные лавочки, прикупив подарочный виски в мини-бутылочках, шерстяной шарф для тети Маргарет и шоколадку для Вика, начало темнеть. Смотритель замка, хмуро их оглядев, предложил прийти завтра. Дон включил все свое обаяние, чтоб его уговорить. Пожилой мужчина не выдержал обезоруживающей улыбки Дона, открыл окно и позвал:  
\- Эйлин!

На зов примчалась девица лет шестнадцати, в драных джинсах и с кислотной челкой.  
\- Моя внучка покажет вам замок. У меня нет ее сноровки. Времени вам час, а потом мы закрываемся. Не опаздывайте и слушайтесь ее во всем.

Девица стрельнула глазами и тут же назначила Дона жертвой своего кокетства. Так, по крайней мере, показалось Вику. Он был уставший с дороги, голодный и злой и не понимал, нахрена таскаться по этой рухляди. Зато Дону все было по кайфу. Он с удовольствием болтал с Эйлин, задавал кучу вопросов и крутил головой во все стороны. Вику все это надоело, а больше всего дурацкий флирт этой малолетки, который Дон, кажется, поощрял. Видимо, поэтому черт попутал Вика начать задирать ее каверзными вопросами и легкими издевками. Девчонка велась по полной, смешно сопела и надувалась, и начинала яростно отстаивать свое мнение.

И когда Вик высказался в том роде, что замок самый заурядный, каких в Шотландии сотни, она яростно на него набросилась.  
\- Зато у нас в замке есть привидения, тайные подземелья и зал Великого Таинства, - заявила она с гордостью.  
\- Угу, - покивал Вик. - Заливай. Начиталась Гарри Поттера… И как зовут твое привидение? Каспер?

Дон положил руку на плечо Вика.  
\- Вик, остынь. Эйлин еще ребенок. Нашел с кем меряться.  
\- Я не ребенок, - уперлась Эйлин и шмыгнула носом. - Пошли.

Она вела их по каким-то переходам и лестницам вниз, пока они не оказались в узком проходе, над которым виднелась поднятая решетка. Эйлин пошарила рукой в урне и достала связку огромных железных ключей и фонарик.  
\- Пошли, - она опять махнула рукой и открыла неприметную дверь. Дверь, как ни странно, не скрипела – видимо петли были хорошо смазаны.

Они двинулись по узкому коридору с низкими потолками и множеством ответвлений. Эйлин подсвечивала дорогу фонариком, но, похоже, неплохо ориентировалась и по одним лишь ей известным приметам.

Дональд с восхищением рассматривал арочные конструкции, сводчатые невысокие потолки, изредка попадавшиеся барельефы в нишах...  
Вик тащился за ним, ругая себя на все лады за длинный язык и детское упрямство. Коридор стал расширяться, переходя в широкую галерею.  
\- Здесь осторожно, - предупредила Эйлин. - Наступайте по моим следам.  
Становилось прохладно. Вик вспомнил, что в сумке валяются несколько бутылочек с виски и шоколадка. Он притормозил, порылся в сумке и достал на ощупь одну бутылочку.  
\- Вик, где ты?

Светлое пятно от фонарика мелькнуло впереди, а потом луч проехался по Вику. Он нехотя вернул виски в сумку и приготовился догонять Дона и Эйлин.  
Плита под ногами дрогнула и Вик от неожиданности вскрикнул. Он сам не понял, как под весом его тела плита заскользила вниз. Подбежавший Дональд только успел подхватить его, и плита под двойным весом поехала вниз еще быстрее.  
Цепляться за гладкие камни колодца было совершенно невозможно. Сверху на них светил фонарик Эйлин.  
\- Ловите, - вдруг крикнула она.  
И Вик едва успел подставить руки, чтоб поймать глупую девчонку.  
Их лифт-ловушка устремился вниз еще быстрее, и вскоре они оказались на самом дне.  
\- Какого черта ты к нам прыгнула? - заорал Вик. - Надо было оставаться там и позвать на помощь!  
\- А вдруг вам стало бы страшно?  
\- Кинула бы фонарик!  
\- Извини, не догадалась. Надо было слушаться меня и не отставать. Ладно, пошли.  
\- Отсюда есть выход? - спросил Дональд.  
\- Как сказать... - судя по голосу, Эйлин была расстроена и обижена. - Попробую найти.  
Она посветила фонариком. Потолки здесь были еще ниже, а коридоры – еще уже.  
\- Говорят, так избавлялись от врагов и приносили жертвы, - громким шепотом пояснила Эйлин.  
\- А почему ты шепчешь? – Вика бесило, что они теперь зависят от этой девчонки, но в то же время он переживал за всех них.  
\- Потому что не хочу разбудить темные силы, - буркнула Эйлин.  
\- Опять темные силы... чего ты заладила?  
\- Заткнись, Вик. Не видишь, что ли? Фонарик уже еле работает, - Дон в темноте нащупал и сжал руку Вика.

Они подошли к тупику, где в боковой стене виднелось несколько дверей. Они были не заперты, и Вик потянулся, чтобы открыть одну из них, но Эйлин его остановила.  
\- Это темницы. Лучше посветите мне.

Она сунула Дону фонарик и принялась нажимать на камни одной из стен. Ко всеобщему разочарованию, ничего так и не произошло.  
Эйлин сползла по стенке и обхватила руками колени.  
Дональд присел рядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Сколько времени?  
Дон посветил уже едва мигающим фонариком на часы.  
\- Почти полночь.  
\- Поздно, - пробормотала Эйлин. - Дед меня убьет.  
\- Пусть сначала нас вытащит. Поздно, поздно... отсюда вообще есть выход? Когда нас начнут искать?

Вик понимал, что наезжать на бедную девочку и без того некрасиво и не по-мужски, но и оставаться в неведении никак не хотелось.

Эйлин еще громче зашмыгала носом, и Дональд уселся рядом, приобняв ее за плечи.  
\- Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Нас обязательно найдут.  
\- Да уж… в этом дурацком замке о безопасности туристов и не слышали. Давай фонарик. Пойду, осмотрю темницы. Может, в них не так холодно.

Обе темницы были маленькие, пыльные, но в остальном почти чистые. В углу одной из них Вик заметил что-то темное. Фонарик мигнул и погас. Вик мысленно приказал себе не дрейфить. Дошел на ощупь до угла, протянул руку и потрогал замеченный ранее предмет. Под руками была ткань.

«Вот только скелета в шотландке мне и не хватает…»

Вик потянул за ткань.  
\- Что это? - он бросил тряпки перед Эйлин и Доном.  
Эйлин провела рукой.  
\- А, это… шотландский плед.  
\- Так хорошо сохранился?  
\- Да нет, от туристов остался, наверное... – рассеянно пробормотала Эйлин.  
Вик присел на корточки и резко встряхнул девушку за плечи.  
\- Так чего ты нам голову морочишь?! Тут были туристы? Как они вышли?  
Эйлин прижалась еще ближе к Дону.  
\- А знаешь что? Отвяжись. Вот. Были туристы. Только они не вышли. Пропали. Больше их никто не видел. Говорят, их забрали темные силы. По легенде сюда спускали людей. Девственники выживали, их потом отправляли в монастыри, а грешников забирали на ту сторону. Я девственница, так что, надеюсь, доживу до утра. А вот ты – вряд ли.  
\- Ну да, ну да... – с сомнением хмыкнул Вик.  
\- Ладно, пока нас не убили, давайте как-то устраиваться на ночевку, - предложил рассудительный Дон. - Плед придется весьма кстати.  
Они перешли в одну из темниц, постелили плед у стены и уселись на него.  
\- У меня в сумке есть виски и шоколадка. - примирительно сказал Вик. – Хотя детям пить нельзя...  
\- Давай. Мы по чуть-чуть, только чтобы согреться и успокоиться.

Вик отдал Дону и Эйлин одну бутылочку на двоих и большую часть плитки шоколада. А сам потихонечку потягивал виски из другой бутылочки, рассасывая шоколадную дольку на языке, чтобы продлить удовольствие.

Он не особенно верил в байки Эйлин. Впечатлительная девица, живущая при замке и увлекающаяся фэнтази, могла еще и не то придумать. Девственница она, как же! С такой-то кислотной челкой и бойким характером…

А вот они с Доном уж точно не девственники. Дон, как ни странно, даже больше не-девственник, чем Вик. Он везде успел.  
Вика как-то никогда не тянуло к женщинам. Нет, наверное, если бы он себя заставил, то смог бы. Скорее всего, смог бы. Представил бы парня посимпатичнее, подошел бы сзади, нагнул...  
Вик про себя усмехнулся. Зато его самого так никто и не нагнул. Вернее, было один раз. По молодости и по пьяни уговорил его один чувак... Правда, как только он начал вставлять, Вик все равно вывернулся и нагнул того сам. Так что тот раз вообще можно не считать. Вик так никому и не дал. Анальный девственник, бля.  
А вот Дону он бы, может, и дал...

Вот так представить: сочтут эти темные силы Вика девственником и выпустят отсюда вместе с Эйлин. А Дона заберут. А Вику без Дона не жить… ну, или жить, но очень хреново.  
Вик усмехнулся. Думал ли он, когда встретил этого шотландского парнишку, что тот прорастет в него всеми своими корнями, тетушками, дядюшками, кузенами? Что заберется в самое его, Вика, сердце? Поселится в голове?  
И не только в голове... Члену Вика он тоже очень, очень по душе.

А ведь Дон ни разу не заикнулся о смене ролей. Хотя Вик знает, что с Саймоном у них такое бывало – не часто, но бывало. А Вик все из себя целку строит. Не может никак открыться. Не задницу, хотя и это тоже… Нутро свое открыть, обнажить, снять последние барьеры. Пытался, но держит что-то.  
Вот уже и Джеймс заметил. А Дон молчит. Ждет и молчит. И будет молчаливо ждать столько, сколько надо.  
Сколько еще Вик будет тупить? А если упустит свое время? Их время?  
Темные силы – это, конечно, бред, но жизнь-то так непредсказуема… Вдруг не успеешь сделать или сказать что-то важное?

Эйлин давно спала, положив голову на колени Дону. Вик тихонько погладил Дона, потормошил его, разбудил. Шепнул тихонько:  
\- Пойдем, выйдем.

Они подложили Эйлин под голову сумку и, держась друг за друга, вышли.  
Вик затащил сонного и ничего не соображающего Дональда в соседнюю темницу.  
\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал тихо Дону в волосы.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, Вик! Здесь и сейчас?  
\- Да, именно здесь и сейчас. Давай, Донни, сделаем это!

Он стискивал Дона в яростном объятии, покрывал его лицо и шею поцелуями-укусами, распаляя Дона и заводясь сам.  
Дон, сначала медленно и неохотно, а потом все с большим энтузиазмом принялся отвечать ему, и вскоре они уже сплелись руками и ногами, притираясь членами друг к другу. Дыхание их становилось все более прерывистым, а ласки – горячими и нетерпеливыми. Дон попытался избавиться от штанов и, прислонившись к стене, закинуть ногу на Вика.  
\- Не так, - выдохнул Вик прямо в поцелуй. Он нежно огладил подушечками пальцев щеку Дона, поражаясь тому, насколько темнота обостряет чувствительность.  
Другой рукой он ухватил пальцы Дона и потянул их ближе к губам, втянул ртом. Внутренняя дрожь охватила Дона, когда он осознал, для чего это все.  
Вик только тихо стонал.  
\- Хочу тебя, Донни! Сделай это, прошу...  
Он развернулся к Дону спиной и уперся руками в стену.  
\- Давай же, Донни...

Дон затих и только продолжал медленно поглаживать бока Вика. Вик был благодарен ему за то, что он не стал устраивать шоу с этими дурацкими: «Ты уверен?» и прочими соплями. Конечно, Вик – мужик, он трезвый и он уверен.

Ласки Дона становились все настойчивей, перетекали с боков на спину и поясницу. Он надавил ладонью сильнее, заставив Вика прогнуться и расставить ноги шире.  
Вик глотнул побольше воздуха и задержал дыхание, когда Дон раздвинул ягодицы и провел между ними ребром ладони – но он всего лишь дразнил, продолжая поглаживать и разминал, опускаясь иногда к промежности и даже ухитрившись скользнуть туда одной рукой и приласкать член. И это было чертовски здорово и очень успокаивало.

В какой-то момент Дон присел, лизнул широко и размашисто, слегка прикусив напоследок нежную кожу. Не ожидавший ничего подобного Вик вздернулся испуганно, а вот его члену это все более чем понравилось – засочилась смазка, и Вик не захотел сдерживаться, принялся осторожно ласкать себя.  
Дон вылизывал все смелее, проникал все глубже, а в какой-то момент и вовсе взялся буквально трахать Вика языком. Они и раньше делали такое, так что тело Вика радостно приняло эту ласку. И не воспротивилось даже смоченным в слюне пальцам, скользнувшим глубоко внутрь. Дон то и дело легко поворачивал пальцы, поглаживал нежно и неторопливо, находя все новые и новые чувствительные местечки.  
Вик все больше и больше отдавался захватившему его ритму, не обращая больше внимания на непривычные ощущения, полностью доверившись Дону.

Темнота и это странное место оказались только на пользу, помогая Вику преодолеть напряжение. Самого сложного и болезненного момента – того самого, когда головка только-только раздвигает тесные мышцы и с трудом проходит внутрь – Вик почти не заметил. Он постарался расслабиться, пропустить, принять добровольно – и у него все получилось.  
И снова его захватило это чувство безграничного единения, многократно усиленное решимостью Вика раскрыться для любимого полностью, отдать всего себя. Это ощущение обостряло восприятие до крайности, и каждая клеточка тела Вика стала сверхчувствительной, каждое прикосновение било по нервам со всей силы.

Дон тоже был на высоте – не сюсюкал и не причинял боли излишней осторожностью и нерешительностью. Он просто брал свое по праву.  
Почти сразу начал двигаться – ритмично, с оттяжкой, под правильным углом задевая в Вике все нужные точки.  
Вик еще подумал: Дон просто идеален в такой роли и словно создан для Вика. И как только Дон при таких талантах мог так долго терпеть, не прося, не требуя своего?  
Вик бы так не смог.  
Но обдумать это как следует не получилось - движения Дона ускорились, и отдаваться ему без остатка стало единственной мыслью и целью Вика. У него закружилась голова, и задрожали ноги. К низу живота хлынуло тепло, растекаясь и расплескиваясь приятной тяжестью, член в ладони пульсировал и горел. Дон толкнулся особенно точно и сильно, Вик машинально задел кончиками пальцев чувствительную головку и кончил – сладко, долго, почти мучительно.  
И тогда же у Вика за спиной сорвался в оргазм Дон.

Дон бережно придерживал Вика под животом, и Вик слышал свои стоны будто бы откуда-то со стороны. Он без сил сполз на колени, уткнулся лбом в стену и отключился.

Вик понятия не имел, сколько провел в этом странном обмороке, но очнулся он уже одетым и в объятьях Дона.  
Голод ли, усталость или сверхмощный оргазм были тому виной, но пережитый шквал эмоций потряс и ошеломил его. Возможно, даже напугал.  
Вик чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым и открытым, что у него до сих пор кружилась голова и тянуло холодком в животе. А Дон… Дон просто понимающе молчал.  
Они так и задремали, крепко обнявшись.

Разбудила их Эйлин.  
\- Вставайте, сони. Пора домой.  
\- Нас нашли? - сонно пробормотал Дон.  
\- Почти. Давайте, пошевеливайтесь.

Эйлин ощупывала вчерашние камни в поисках скрытого механизма и одновременно рассказывала:  
\- В старину механизмами управляли люди. Тот, на котором мы спустились, автономный. Опускается под весом тела. Поднимается только пустой. А этот – подъемный. В наше время его и другие такие же подключили к генератору. На генераторе установлен таймер. В десять вечера его вырубает, а включается он в восемь утра, когда мы приходим в замок.

Эйлин наконец нащупала нужный камень, и сверху, открывая квадрат света, поехала плита.  
У Вика даже сил не было злиться – лишь бы уже выбраться, наконец. Ужасно хотелось в туалет и вообще... ощущения были не из приятных.

\- Дедушка меня убьет, - бормотала Эйлин, выбираясь в верхний коридор. Этот, в отличие от коридорчика, который привел их в западню, освещался естественным светом, лившимся из узких бойниц.  
\- Я б на его месте тоже убил, - проворчал Вик. - Нас там, наверное, с вечера ищут.  
\- Это вряд ли. Иногда туристы задерживаются, и я закрываю за ними. Он мог и не заметить, что я не ночевала дома.

Вик хмыкнул себе под нос:  
\- Девственница, да?  
Но Эйлин услышала.  
\- Ага. Но сейчас там наверняка уже вся деревня и констебль. Моя честь запятнана, и кому-то из вас придется на мне жениться. Я предпочитаю Дона.  
\- Я тоже предпочитаю Дона, - хмыкнул Вик, но счел за лучшее умолчать о своей "поруганной" чести.

К счастью, все обошлось. Кроме взволнованного смотрителя и местного представителя власти, встречающих не оказалось. Эйлин расцеловала дедушку и так искусно пустила слезу, что Вик только диву давался. Очень помогло и то, что Дон оказался шотландцем. Их опросили формальностей ради и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Они тепло попрощались с Эйлин, и она даже повисла у Дона на шее.

\- Надеюсь, ничего лишнего по отношению к юной леди вы себе не позволили? - сурово и несколько старомодно спросил представитель власти.  
И Вик, как никогда, был горд сообщить, что они самые гейские из всех геев, а боа и помаду оставили в гостинице.

Вик не заговаривал об этом случае и, тем более, не пытался повторить. Как будто все случилось не в этой жизни, а действительно – где-то на грани между сном и явью.  
Дональд привычно помалкивал, но Вику все же хотелось думать, что он что-то такое до Дона все же донес.

* * *

Вик вернулся к действительности, которая ерзала ему по бедрам нехилым стояком. Дон призывно облизывал губы, испачканные каким-то сладким коктейлем.  
«Да какого хрена?» - подумал Вик, подхватив Дона под задницу и практически взвалил его себе на плечо. Парни одобрительно засвистели и захлопали.  
\- Ты куда? - прокричал Дон сквозь музыку.  
Вик придвинул губы как можно ближе к его уху и жарко зашептал:  
\- Домой. Только сначала заедем в аптеку и купим самую лучшую, самую гиппоаллергенную смазку. Я не хочу рисковать.  
Дон засмеялся легко и, дотянувшись до задницы Вика, сжал ее со значением.

* * *

Вик сидел в кабинете доктора Барнета, закинув ногу на ногу. Дон вышел в процедурную, чтобы медсестра могла взять у него кровь на очередной анализ.  
Доктор Барнет довольно постучал ручкой по столу, опять продемонстрировав свои изящные пальцы во всей красе.  
\- Лечение проходит успешно. Я вижу, вы прислушались к моим рекомендациям, верно?

Вик покрутил носком туфли и плотоядно улыбнулся доктору.  
\- А я не рассказывал вам, док, как лишился анальной девственности в тюрьме?

 

__________________________________

 

1 - Бойтесь данайцев, дары приносящих ( жрец Лаоокон, предупреждая о Троянском коне)  
2 - Прощаю (отпускаю) тебе грехи твои (этими словами католический священник завершает исповедь).


	26. Jingle Bells

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!

(Звените, колокольчики,  
Звените всю дорогу!)

 

У Вика была маленькая грязная тайна.  
Вообще-то, у него много чего было, о чем он предпочитал не распространяться. Информация разной степени секретности – так сказал бы Джеймс. В основном, она относилась к давним временам. Еще до Дона.

Но этот секрет был совсем свежий. Вот почему сейчас Вик успокаивал свою совесть особенно старательным утренним минетом.  
Сосать и думать одновременно было сложновато. В конце концов, Вик не Цезарь. Выбить из головы дурные мысли, заглатывая до основания член Дона, да еще крутить языком вдоль ствола, выдерживая темп и не сбивая дыхание – эта отличная идея пока работала. Вик подтянул к себе Дона поближе и устроился поудобнее. Нужно больше вовлеченности в процесс!

Кажется, Вик перестарался, потому что очень скоро Дон с протяжным стоном излился, сильно сжав пальцы Вика, которыми тот помогал изнутри. Вик не торопился вытаскивать пальцы, с удовольствием наблюдая, как насаженного на них Донни качает и подкидывает на последних волнах удовольствия.

Дон мягко потянулся, издав еще парочку стонов, провел по боку Вика рукой, выражая свою благодарность, и перевернулся на живот.  
-Только помедленней, да?  
\- Даа... - Вик надавил на поясницу, огладил и помял ягодицы Дона и, прихватив его за бедра привычным движением, насадил на себя. Дон выдохнул и расслабился, полностью отдаваясь ритму Вика и его умелым рукам.

Это был такой неспешный приятный утренний секс. Вику нравился едва проснувшийся тепленький Донни, нравилось будить его своими прикосновениями, нравилось задавать себе на весь день хорошее настроение. Особенно сегодня, когда на носу сочельник и рождество. В какой-то момент Вику стали нравится семейные праздники. Даже опасения насчет того, что вот так и приходит старость, уже не сильно его волновали. Тем более, что праздники у них если и были семейными, то уж точно не скучными.  
Дон словно прочитал его мысли.

\- Я даже боюсь загадывать, что случится в этом году.  
\- А что может случиться? Проводку я проверил дважды. Крышу починили. Двери и окна под контролем.  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто готовишься к глухой обороне.  
\- Ты же знаешь, с нашими друзьями и родственниками никакие предосторожности не покажутся излишними, - Вик глубокомысленно повертел пальцами в воздухе.  
\- Так... только не начинай! С этого момента в доме объявляется трехдневный праздничный мораторий на все имена! Могу я хоть один праздник провести спокойно?!  
\- Мечтай! - хмыкнул Вик. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что те, кого мы не называем, плевать хотели на наш мораторий.  
\- Ну... - задумчиво протянул Дон, - надежда все-таки есть. По моим данным, тот, кого мы не называем – который со смазкой – решил съездить куда-то на море. То ли на Ибицу, то ли на Мальдивы. И захватить с собой того, кто живет в лесу.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - подозрительно прищурился Вик.  
\- Он звонил, просил приехать, присмотреть за домом в их отсутствие, - покаянно произнес Дон.  
\- И ты, конечно, отказался?  
\- Представь себе, да. Хотя это заманчивое предложение.  
\- Что? Тащится в рождество черти куда, в снег и холод – это, по-твоему, заманчивое предложение?!  
Дон тут же вскочил с энтузиазмом бойцовского петуха, рвущегося в бой.  
\- Да! Посмотри вокруг: разве это рождество? Никакого снега, пластмассовые елки... А я все детство приезжал праздновать рождество в Шотландию: санки, настоящие пушистые ели, колокольчики звенят, мороз щиплет щеки... В каминах горит огонь, пахнет рождественскими сладостями...  
\- Спорим, у П... у парней ничем не пахнет. Знаю я твоего П... прижимистого родственника. Наверняка заказал себе гостиницу с «all inclusive». Вот помяни мое слово, скоро мы услышим о разорении очередного отеля. Он их просто обожрет.  
\- Вик, ты невыносим! - Дон попросту подкрепил аргументацию подушкой.  
Вик изловчился и перехватил его за пояс. Удачный бросок – и Дон оказался в исходной утренней позиции: на спине и с разведенными коленом Вика ногами.  
\- Третий заход?  
Дон помахал головой, отгоняя мимолетное наваждение.  
\- Никаких третьих заходов. У меня дел полно. Поднимай задницу!  
Вик, скорее для проформы, демонстративно вздохнул, поцеловал Дона в уголок рта и легко подскочил с кровати.  
\- Меня тоже ждут. Я обещал помочь Джинни с освещением и сценой для детского праздника.

 

* * *

The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot

(Лошадка была тощей,  
Казалось, несчастье – её удел)

 

Вик целый день провозился со сценой. Зато и Джинни, и все остальные родители, что ей помогали, были в восторге. Настоящие ясли с фигурками святой семьи и волхвов назавтра ждали маленьких артистов. В какой-то момент Вик подумал, что замаливает грехи, как самый настоящий грешник. От всех этих мыслей его резко потянуло выпить. Вот как получилось, что Вик оказался в баре, употребляя скотч. Здесь его и нашли Джеймс с парнями, зайдя в бар после работы.

Вик обрадовался Джеймсу, как родному. Того энтузиазм и радушие Вика несколько насторожили, но предпраздничное настроение, царившее в баре, вскоре передалось всем. Вик, начавший раньше остальных, темп не сбавлял. Джеймс попробовал, как всегда, его притормозить. Вик, тоже как всегда, поддавался с трудом.  
\- Вот скажи мне, Джеймс, кому как не тебе знать… - Вик заглянул в стакан. - Как ты борешься с искушением?  
Джеймс бросил на друга острый проницательный взгляд, но все же ответил.  
\- Я с ним не борюсь – я ему поддаюсь.  
Вик утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Но... - продолжал Джеймс, - иногда я его просто игнорирую. Вот как сейчас. Ты просто проигнорируешь остатки виски в своем стакане и в этом баре и поедешь домой.  
\- Поехали вместе, Дон будет рад тебя видеть.  
\- Скажи честно: тебе просто нужен свидетель.  
\- Джеймс, - Вик сделал самое невинное лицо, какое можно было сделать после трех часов, проведенных в баре. - За кого ты меня принимаешь?

В доме было темно.  
\- Вот так, - сказал Джеймс. - Дона нет, я пошел.  
\- Вот именно потому, что Дона нет, ты и останешься.  
Вик сбросил куртку и пошел включать кофеварку. В доме что-то упало.  
\- Дон! - крикнул Вик.  
\- Кажется, это не Дон, - насторожился Джеймс.  
\- Шум со стороны гаража.  
\- Осторожно, это могут быть воры. Сейчас многие разъезжаются на праздники, дома стоят пустые - ворам раздолье.  
\- Да какие нахрен воры! - пьяному Вику море было по колено. Он распахнул дверь в гараж и включил там тускло замерцавшую лампочку.  
\- Вот видишь – никого! Ложная тревога!  
В дальнем углу что-то зашуршало.

Джеймс протиснулся за тесные стеллажи и заглянул в темный угол. В полумраке сверкнули глаза.  
\- Кто это? - прошептал разом протрезвевший Вик.  
\- Это коза, - послышался голос Дона, и парни резко оглянулись. На пороге стоял Дональд собственной персоной.  
\- Это коза, - повторил он. - И вы ее напугали.  
Он подошел и вывел упирающуюся козу за поводок, который сунул Джеймсу.  
\- Еле нашел. Пришлось переться в дальний гипермаркет. Вот: пакетированный корм для кроликов на основе травы. Надеюсь, ей понравится.  
Коза весьма заинтересовалась лакомством и принялась его активно поедать.  
\- Что за нахрен? - уточнил едва отошедший от шока Вик.  
\- Это коза доктора.  
\- Доктора Барнета?  
\- Причем здесь доктор Барнет? - искренне удивился Дон. - Нашего соседа, доктора. Если быть совсем точным, то его пациента. Его увезли прямо из приемной доктора с приступом острого аппендицита. А коза осталась у доктора.  
\- Вообще-то, это козел, - сообщил молчащий до этого Джеймс.  
\- Да какая разница! - махнул рукой Вик. Потом у него в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он подозрительно уставился на Джеймса. - А ты для каких целей интересуешься козой? То есть козлом?  
\- Сдался мне ваш козел! Можете оставить его себе.  
\- Это не наш козел! - взвился Вик. - Дон, а что он вообще делает у нас в гараже?  
Тут Дон заблеял не хуже иных коз.  
\- Ну-у... коза... то есть, теперь мы знаем... благодаря Джеймсу... спасибо, кстати, что подсказал...  
\- Дон!  
\- Так я и говорю... козла привел доктор, у него в гараже две машины стоят – его и жены... а коза... то есть, козел, может их поцарапать... и вот...  
\- А нельзя его сдать в приют? - внес дельное предложение Джеймс, и Вик взглянул на него существенно мягче.  
\- Понимаете, это дрессированный, страшно ценный козел. К тому же, для выступлений его покрасили в синий цвет - как символ года. Хозяин боится, что под предлогом жестокого обращения с животным его могут конфисковать. Доктор обещал, что через пару дней его заберут.  
\- Пару дней?.. Пару дней?!  
\- Но он же не синий! - опять влез Джеймс.  
Дон включил рубильник на полную мощь.  
\- Мы пытались его помыть, но он полностью не отмывается.  
Джеймс заржал.  
\- Только на двух пидорасов в Рождество мог свалиться голубой козел!  
Вик вздрогнул. Схватил Джеймса и прорычал:  
\- Только попробуй кому-нибудь ляпни! Так, Дон, звони доктору! Пусть ищет козлу новый дом! Мы срочно уезжаем в Шотландию! По семейным обстоятельствам.  
Дон разрывался между жалостью к козлу и радостью от поездки в Шотландию.  
\- Поехали с нами, Джеймс? - растеряно предложил он.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но опять встречаю делегацию по обмену опытом. На этот раз финны.  
\- Счастливого Рождества, Джеймс! - Вик явно уже был мыслями в дороге.

 

* * *

A day or two ago  
The story I must tell  
I went out on the snow  
And on my back I fell  
A gent was riding by  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed as there I sprawling lie  
But quickly drove away, oh!

(Пару дней назад,  
Должен вам рассказать,  
Я вышел на снег  
И упал на спину.  
Мимо проезжал один господин  
В открытых санях, запряжённых лошадкой,  
И он рассмеялся над тем,  
Как я растянулся на земле,  
Но быстро проехал мимо, о!)

 

\- Ключ должен быть над дверным косяком. Поищи получше.  
\- Если дядя Патрик оставил ключ, я очень удивлюсь. И это меня не радует. Лучше бы мы ломали дверь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сам посуди, Донни. Если дядя Патрик допускает мысль, что кто-то может взять ключ и войти в дом – значит, дома шаром покати. О! Что я говорил?

Вик наконец открыл дверь. В доме было холодно. Дон свалил сумки на пол, снял перчатки и попытался растереть окоченевшие пальцы. Вик поймал его руки в свои и попробовал отогреть их теплым дыханием. С ресниц Дона закапала растаявшая от тепла изморозь, и глаза потемнели от возбуждения, от близости Вика. Дон облизнул обветренные губы, а Вик потянулся и тронул языком стянувшуюся корочку. Нежно прошелся сначала вдоль верхней губы, а потом по нижней, лаская и зализывая ранки. И так же нежно углубил поцелуй.  
Дон отнял руки и бесцеремонно сунул их в самое теплое место, задрав свитер Вика. Огладил его спину, живот, грудь, прошелся прохладными касаниями по напрягшимся соскам. Захватил его в кольцо рук, обнимая и притягивая к себе как можно ближе.  
\- Я уже соскучился, - успел сказать он, пока Вик переводил дыхание. Голос стал соблазнительно низким и тягучим.  
Вик напоследок лизнул ему шею и с сожалением отстранился.  
\- Надо успеть протопить дом, иначе ночью замерзнем.  
\- Судя по всему, их уже несколько дней нет. Наверное, поехали сначала к дяде Аластеру.

Дрова для растопки камина, как и следовало ожидать, пришлось колоть самим. Хорошо, хоть основная печь топилась углем. У причала стояла бревенчатая купальня с небольшой железной печуркой, которую решили растопить к вечеру. Вик обновил замерзшую полынью, чтобы можно было набирать воду и окунаться.  
Дон проинспектировал кухню и зафиксировал только жалкие остатки продуктов.  
\- Я чувствую себя гребаным охотником или золотоискателем. Это экстремально даже для меня, - ворчал Вик.  
\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны: зато мы здесь на целые мили вокруг одни, никто нам не помешает, - мечтательно возразил ему Дон.  
\- Сегодня хватит того, что привезли с собой, а завтра придется ехать в город. Если спальню протопить не успеем, будем спать на одеялах у камина. Должен же у этой романтики быть какой-то бонус. У меня все тело ломит от этой трудотерапии. Хочу массаж.  
\- У меня, между прочим, тоже болят мышцы. Я сделаю массаж тебе, а ты - мне.  
\- Я сделаю - тебе, а ты – мне, - отзеркалил Вик. - Мне это уже нравится. Пошли, прогреем одеяла.  
От ворот послышался сигнал автомобиля.  
\- Блять, - выругался Вик. - Если это кто-то из родни...  
Дон успел выскочить во двор первый. На всякий случай.  
\- О, привет парни! Я – Айк. - добродушный рыжебородый мужчина в меховой безрукавке кинулся пожимать им руки в приветствии. - А где Патрик?  
\- Уехал. Будет через недельку, - Вик подозрительно принюхался. От Айка несло каким-то знакомым запахом.  
\- Жаль, - огорчился бородач. – Может, тогда вы возьмете?  
\- Возьмем что? - нахмурился Дон.  
\- Так виски же. Патрик всегда берет к Рождеству пару ящиков.  
Вик открыл рот, вдохнул морозный воздух, и закрыл рот. Только жалобно взглянул на Дона.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - решительно отказался Дон.  
\- Эх, вот невезуха. В этом году зарядили снегопады, туристов немного, бары и магазины много не берут.  
\- Вы сейчас в город? Может, подвезете?  
\- Оттуда. Завтра поеду. Захвачу вас, почему ж не захватить. Может, передумаете. - Айк подмигнул и помахал рукой.  
\- Придется купить у него пару бутылок, все же он оказывает нам услугу.  
\- Ага, а я думал, ты нацелился на пару ящиков, - развеселился Дон. - Только сразу предупреждаю, мне мой зад дорог. Так что не забудь смазку, детка, когда будешь подставлять свой.  
\- Ничего такого я не думал, - открестился Вик. - Но смазки я действительно взял побольше…

Смазка пригодилась вечером. Они славно посидели и помылись в купальне. Камни на железной печке прогревали воздух и тело до самых костей. Запахи чистой воды, дерева, трав, развешанных под потолком у входа, пьянили городских жителей не хуже хорошего шотландского виски. Вик даже умудрился разок нырнуть в озеро. Правда, выскочил оттуда почти мгновенно, долго отфыркивался и отогревался. Когда температура немного спала, Дон принялся за массаж, неспешно перетекший в полноценные ласки.  
\- Помнишь, как мы приезжали сюда летом? Классная была рыбалка, - Вик прикрыл глаза, млея от удовольствия .  
\- Сейчас ты у меня вместо форели. Приготовлю тебя в лучшем виде, - пошутил Дон, оглаживая влажного распаренного Вика. Такого Вика хотелось брать самому, утверждая свою власть над этим сильным мужчиной.

Дон постепенно опускался, поглаживая все ниже. Разминал бедра, время от времени возвращаясь к ягодицам, но не задерживаясь на них. Вик потихоньку начал ерзать по дощатому настилу, подставляя Дону то один, то другой бок и норовя раздвинуть пошире ноги, подставляя внутреннюю сторону бедер. Наконец, Дон многозначительно сжал его ягодицу и провел другой рукой между половинок, надавил на промежность. Вик прогнулся и устроился поудобнее.

\- Все как мы хотели: камин горит, за окном снег падает, и мы с тобой вдвоем…  
Дон заварил травяной чай – вот этого добра оказалось в достатке. Прислонился к груди Вика, а ноги спрятал в ворохе одеял.  
\- Пока все действительно здорово. Если камин не погаснет, снега навалит не слишком много и к нам никто не припрется.

Дон возмущенно заерзал. Вик успокаивающе погладил его по просушенным волосам, пахнущим травой. Зарылся носом в макушку, вдохнул поглубже. Как тогда - летом. И как тогда, поймал себя на очень, очень хороших мыслях, которые даже в голове боялся проговаривать, а держал в уме просто как «хорошие мысли о них с Доном».  
\- Я хочу еще чаю. Ты должен сегодня обо мне позаботиться, - Вик чуть ли не мурлыкал, словно большой ласковый кот у огня, спрятавший на время свои коготки. Дону даже захотелось почесать его за ухом, но в последний момент он вместо этого накинул Вику на плечи еще один плед и пошел за чаем.

 

* * *

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you’re young  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song  
Just get a bobtailed bay  
Two forty is his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! You’ll take the lead, oh!

(Земля устлана белым покровом,  
Ходите по ней, пока молоды,  
Возьмите с собой подружек  
И вместе пойте эту песню.  
Возьмите быстроногую гнедую  
С подстриженным хвостом,  
Впрягите её в открытые сани  
И вас никто не догонит, о!)

 

К утру камин почти погас, но в комнате стало теплее: основная печь не прекращала работу всю ночь. Зато за окном вместо сказочно падающих снежинок начался настоящий рождественский снегопад.  
Полностью удовлетворенный и расслабленный Вик потягивал свежесваренный кофе, который на здешней воде был чудо как хорош.  
Дон раскладывал на оставшийся хлеб холодное мясо.

\- Скорей бы Айк приехал. Успеть бы съездить в город, пока дорогу не занесло.  
Вик посмотрел в окно: у опушки леса показался минивэн.  
\- Посмотри, Дон! Вроде это не машина Айка…  
\- Это не машина Айка, - задумчиво подтвердил Дон.

Между тем минивэн добрался до ворот, дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, и из машины один за другим стали вылезать мужики в вязаных шапках и ярких куртках.  
\- Слава Богу, это не к нам. Туристы, наверное, заблудились!  
\- Я бы не торопился с выводами... - снова задумчиво протянул Дон. - Тебе не кажется, что вон тот мужчина, вылезший с переднего сидения, кого-то напоминает?  
\- Держи меня, Донни, я его сейчас урою! – у Вика аж руки зачесались.  
\- Подожди, может еще ничего страшного...  
\- «Ничего страшного» у Джеймса не бывает! Бывает страшно и очень страшно!

Джеймс по их виду сразу же определил общий настрой и выставил, защищаясь, руки вперед.  
\- Вы же сами приглашали!  
Вик взял быка за рога:  
\- Дыбу привез?  
Джеймс разулыбался, будто его спросили о здоровье любимой мамочки.  
\- Нет, а надо было? Скучаешь по ней, Вик? Зато я привез вам рождественских гусей тети Маргарет! Собственно, поэтому мы и приехали. Не переживайте парни: мы проездом. Тетя Маргарет очень переживала, что вы так внезапно сорвались с места, не получив рождественский подарок. А мы как раз собирались в Гленши, ну и… завернули к вам.  
\- Ничего себе «завернули», -пробурчал Дон. - Где мы и где Гленши?  
\- Ладно, давай своих гусей.  
Джеймс вытащил из машины несколько объемных свертков.  
\- Это всё - гуси?  
\- Это гуси. Еще для Патрика и дяди Аластера.  
\- А почему тетя Маргарет посылает гусей для Аластера в хижину дяди Патрика?  
\- А ты догадайся сам, Вик, детка, - Джеймс увернулся от тычка и потрусил в дом.  
Туристы разбрелись по усадьбе, кто-то пошел смотреть на озеро.

\- Что это за публика? - спросил Вик Джеймса.  
\- Может им сделать чай? - Дон решил проявить немного гостеприимства.  
\- А... это финны. Опять по обмену опытом. На этот раз большую делегацию отправили. Нормальные ребята, веселые, дружные. Ходят везде группой. Кое-кто неплохо говорит по-английски. Ну, как вы тут? Не одичали?  
\- С вами одичаешь. Лестер-сквер как будто, а не шотландское захолустье.  
\- А здесь неплохо, - Джеймс огляделся. - И даже уютно. Я бы остался.  
\- Нам тоже жаль, что ты не можешь остаться. Счастливого рождества, Джеймс. Давай, поднимай задницу, мы тебя проводим, - Вик принял подначки слишком близко к сердцу.  
Они вышли на улицу. Финнов у ворот не было.  
\- Странно, куда они все делись?  
\- Туалет на заднем дворе, - растерянно пробормотал Дон.  
\- Чего-то не хватает. - Вик рассеянно оглядывал окрестности и вдруг застыл.  
\- Автобуса нет.  
И правда: след в снежной колее виднелся отчетливо, но минивэна нигде не было.  
\- Только не говорите, что они умотали, подкинув нам Джеймса...  
\- Ты только не волнуйся Вик, но, кажется, они не умотали... - Дон кивнул на сваленную у забора кучу сумок. Сразу ее не заметили: она уже успела покрыться снежком.  
Вик подошел и попинал ее носком ботинка.  
\- Джеймс, дорогой… не мог бы ты сходить на озеро и в туалет, поискать своих финнов. Может быть, они уже утонули, и их не придется отправлять обратно. Дон, где-то на кухне я видел старую настойку дяди Патрика – пойдем, нальешь мне.

Вик сидел за столом и рассматривал сомнительного вида жидкость в стакане. Дон кипятил воду для чая в кастрюле: судя по всему, кипятка понадобится много.  
В дом ввалилась шумная компания.  
\- Им понравилось место, особенно озеро и са-у-на, так они сказали, - извиняющимся шепотом прошептал Джеймс Дону на ухо. Подходить к Вику было сейчас смертельно опасно. - Они отпустили автобус, он приедет через три дня.  
\- Их нечем кормить. Дома только чай, немного кофе и остатки круп.  
\- И гуси! - бодро отрапортовал Джеймс.  
\- И гуси, - кивнул Дон. - Только где мы будем их запекать? Надо съездить в город за продуктами. А машины все нет и нет...  
Вик, до этого чутко прислушивающийся к их болтовне, подошел поближе.  
\- Так, Джеймс, колись, что мы должны знать об этих финнах? Кроме того, что они решили захватить часть Шотландии?  
\- Да, в принципе ничего такого... Здесь я за них спокоен.  
\- Здесь? Мне как-то тревожно, Джеймс. Давай, поделись с друзьями, облегчи душу, -вкрадчиво подобрался Вик.  
\- Да ничего такого! Просто у них в стране, ну… так говорят… алкоголь дороговат. Вот они на выезде и... того...  
\- Того?  
\- Ну, бухают. Что ты, Вик, тупишь, как будто сам не любитель? Чего вам волноваться. У вас в доме же нет алкоголя? Кроме этой вонючей настойки на мухах? - Джеймс брезгливо кивнул на «лекарство от нервов», которое Вик так и не решился выпить.  
\- Ты меня успокоил, Джеймс, - передразнил его Вик.

В дом ввалилась галдящая толпа.  
\- Слушай, Джеймс, а ты хорошо знаешь своих финнов? - снова спросил Вик.  
\- Я ж тебе сказал...  
\- Да нет, на лицо... - Вик кивнул на разноголосую компанию, что-то бурно обсуждающую. - Вон те двое, помоложе, не похожи на твоих.  
Джеймс во все глаза уставился на новеньких. Им было лет по двадцать-двадцать пять, не больше.  
\- Парни, вы откуда?  
Темноволосый парень повыше откликнулся на хорошем английском, в котором Дон, с удивлением, услышал шотландский акцент.

\- Мы из Глазго. Приехали на каникулы.  
\- Приехали куда?  
\- Сюда. Нам сказали, что дом свободен и надо бы его посторожить. Мы не знали, что здесь люди.  
Дон присмотрелся.  
\- Кто из вас из Мак-Грегоров?  
\- Ах, это! Не-ет, мы не из Мак-Грегоров. Это родня Калеба.  
\- Калеба?! - заорал Вик.  
Парни посмотрели на него как на ненормального.  
\- Ну да, Калеба. Мы объясняли вашим, что ребята с Калебом толкают машину. Они даже вызвались помочь – послали двоих покрепче.  
Джеймс заржал:  
\- А, малыш Калеб! Как там поживает мой ошейник?!

На него тоже уставились во все глаза. Видимо Джеймса студенты тут же записали в один ряд с Виком.

Вик только собрался идти разбираться с Калебом, как в дверь ввалились разгоряченные и покрытые снегом финны, Калеб и еще несколько ребят. Замыкал шествие Айк с ящиком.  
\- Куда разгружаем? – бодро уточнил он.  
\- Так это они вас вытаскивали? - Дон предусмотрительно взялся за руку Вика.  
\- Дорогу завалило. Машина заглохла. Еле-еле дотолкали ее сюда. Сейчас разгрузим, если через пару дней снег уляжется, подморозит, налегке-то она может и пройдет, - краснощекий, рыжеволосый и рыжебородый Айк своей жизнерадостностью напоминал шотландского Санта Клауса.  
\- Налегке... - застонал Вик. - Знаешь, что этот Санта Клаус притащил на своих оленях? – замогильным голосом спросил Вик Джеймса. - Чистый-пречистый шотландский виски, крепкий, как лед в Лапландии!  
Услышав про Лапландию, финны закивали и затопали ногами, улыбаясь.

Шкворчали, запекаясь, гуси. Джеймс приладился готовить их прямо на каминной решетке. Дон варил кашу из всех оставшихся круп сразу. Дружок Калеба, упившись травяного чая, искал туалет. Финны потихоньку начали дегустацию виски. Вик сидел на высоком табурете, неподалеку от плиты и Дона, и нервно курил. Все равно дрова дымили, гуси воняли, а народу было – не протолкнуться.  
\- Куда мы их спать положим? - вздыхал Дон, помешивая кашу.  
\- А вот в этом и заключается чудодейственная сила виски. Не надо никого укладывать спать. Виски их само уложит.  
\- Хорошо, хоть снег пока кончился. А то они пойдут в туалет – и ищи их потом.  
\- Нашел! - заорал тот парень, что искал туалет.  
\- Что-то мне не кажется, что у дяди Патрика в доме был туалет, - встревожился Дон. - Помешай за меня кашу, пойду, взгляну – что это он там такое нашел…

Это, конечно, не был туалет. Это была секретная кладовка дяди Патрика с запасами еды, завешанная рогожкой и заставленная ящиками с хламом. Только очень... нуждающемуся человеку могла бы открыться дорога в эту пещеру Сезама.  
\- Я получил огромное моральное удовлетворение! - злорадно сообщил в ответ на это открытые Вик.  
\- Я всегда знал, что Патрик – хороший хозяин, - ухмыльнулся себе в бороду Айк.  
\- А я все равно доварю кашу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ничто не станет лишним под такой литраж скотча для такого количества народа, - невозмутимо подытожил Дон.  
Джеймса с Калебом нигде не было видно, поэтому их комментарии остались неизвестными.

И тут пошло веселье…

 

* * *

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

(Динь-дилень, динь-дилень  
\- Всю дорогу звон!  
Как чудесно быстро мчать  
В санях, где слышен он!)

 

Утро в сочельник выдалось морозным и ясным.  
Две фигуры пробирались вдоль стены дома.  
\- Готов? Побежали!  
Сумки предусмотрительно перетащили еще в предрассветных сумерках. Машина завелась в умелых руках. Покрепчавший морозец удачно сковал дорогу.

\- Нехорошо получилось… машину угнали.  
\- Не угнали, а взяли взаймы. Оставим на платной стоянке.  
\- Странно, у меня смазка пропала...  
\- Зато голова цела. А у меня и без смазки романтики полная жо... Ого! Кого я вижу!

Из подъехавшего автобуса вышли дядя Патрик и дядя Аластер.  
\- Из-за снегопада отменили рейсы. Мы проторчали в аэропорту почти сутки, - дядя Патрик и в хорошие дни был немногословен.  
\- Можете взять машину Айка на стоянке.  
\- Как вы узнали, что мы возвращаемся? Как дела у тети Маргарет? - дядя Аластер был полюбезнее.  
\- Калеб нас подменил. Тетя Маргарет послала вам гусей.  
Дядя Патрик оживился:  
\- Мы, пожалуй, поедем тогда.

* * *

\- Почему ты не сказал, что финны сожрали всех гусей?  
\- Думаешь, когда они туда приедут – они вспомнят про гусей?

 

* * *

\- Надо пробраться в дом незаметно!  
\- Почему я должен лезть в свой собственный дом незаметно?  
\- Потому что мы сказали доктору, что уезжаем до Нового Года.  
\- Но мы могли вернуться пораньше!  
\- Все равно он подумает, что это из-за козы.  
\- Из-за козла.  
\- Неважно. Надо завесить окна покрывалами и зажечь свечи вместо электричества.  
\- Что ты нагрузил в эту сумку? Она тяжеленная. Я еле ее дотащил.  
\- Это не моя сумка, это – твоя сумка.  
\- Это вообще не наша сумка! Судя по наручникам и прочему барахлу - это сумка Джеймса. Как он будет без своего искусственного члена?!  
\- Придурок! Ему не нужен еще один член. Ты видел, чтобы он искал свой член?  
\- Если он его где и потерял, то только в заднице Калеба.  
\- А наручники прикольные... Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

 

* * *

В четыре часа рождественского утра в полицейский участок поступил звонок от бдительных соседей мистера Маг-Грегора. Со слов соседей, мистер Мак-Грегор и его супруг уехали на рождественские праздники в Шотландию. Однако 24 декабря вечером в доме были замечены непонятные движения и отблески света. В связи с участившимися случаями краж, полицейских настоятельно просили проверить домовладение.

При осмотре по периметру дома, было отмечено, что окна на первом и втором этажах завешены шотландскими пледами. В окне второго этажа из-под пледа пробивался слабый свет.  
Вызвавший полицейских доктор Д. любезно сообщил телефон тети домовладельца, мисс Маргарет Мак-Грегор, которая столь же любезно, сколь и незамедлительно, доставила ключи от дома.

При осмотре первого этажа ничего подозрительного выявлено не было. При осмотре второго этажа обнаружен обнаженный мужчина, пристегнутый к изголовью кровати наручниками, представившийся домовладельцем – мистером Дональдом Мак-Грегором. Указанное обстоятельство подтвердила свидетель – мисс М. Мак-Грегор. Там же был обнаружен супруг домовладельца, также обнаженный, личность которого аналогично подтверждена свидетелем. Часто упоминаемый обоими Джеймс обнаружен не был.

В связи с потерей ключа домовладельцу оказана помощь в освобождении от наручников.  
С гражданами проведена профилактическая беседа о предотвращении квартирных краж и технике безопасности при сексе с использованием посторонних предметов.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

 

Счастливого Рождества!


End file.
